Sequestered
by I.heart.mean.girls
Summary: Slightly AU - The curse is still in place and Henry has yet to go searching for his birth mother. Regina is forced to leave Storybrooke following an unexpected event, and meets Emma. What would have happened if Emma and Regina hadn't gotten off on the wrong foot? 100% Swan Queen. Rated M for language and sexytimes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequestered – Chapter One**

**Rockport, Maine . . . Two Months Ago:**

The night is dark and freezing. The man crouches in the bushes, adding another cigarette butt to the growing mound at his feet. He checks his phone with shaking fingers and fumbles, dropping it in the dirt for the third time. He retrieves it quickly, cursing softly to himself, groping at the buttons. _Dammit!_ Still no messages. No missed calls. No unread texts. His anger and confusion threaten to boil over inside him.

"Why won't you just speak to me?!" he whines, glaring at the phone and willing it to ring. Nothing happens.

"Please!" He cries, bits of saliva flying out of his mouth.

"I just need to _talk_ to you," He begs, banging the phone against his forehead, sobbing. Sweat soaks his body under his black hooded sweatshirt. He wipes the snot from his semi-frozen face on the back of his leather glove. The autumn night is unseasonably cold. It provides perfect contrast to the dark, sweltering rage and emotional turmoil turning and heaving inside him.

"I . . ." He chokes out another wail of tears. "I just need to _understand_," he cries out into the night, his head thrown back in supplication to any higher power that might be listening.

Aside from his own raspy breaths and mutterings, the night is dead silent. When the electronic gate at the bottom of the long, winding driveway roars to life, the man almost jumps out of his skin. His nerves are shot. Too many sleepless nights have been shoved between him and sanity, and the waiting has made it infinitely worse. _If he would just talk me!_ A few moments pass before light from the vehicle's headlights illuminate the bottom of the driveway as well as the bushes that conceal him. The man steels himself for what's coming. He can hear the car engine and estimates that it will cross the threshold of the gate in less than twenty seconds. _This is it_. He flings himself out of his hiding place and right in front of the oncoming car.

"Wait!" The man yells, slamming his palms and outstretched fingers on the hood of the antique Aston Martin. The car shrieks to a halt, stopping just short of the man's legs. Within moments, the driver jumps angrily from the car.

"What are you doing?!" the driver asks, immediately looking around to see if they are alone.

"I just need to talk to you, Blake. Please," he pleads, moving towards the driver.

"Stay away from me," the other man warns, and turns to get back into his car. It's too late.

"Blake, please, I just need you to listen," the man begs, shaking from head to toe, speaking in a jumbled mess. There are screams and pleas that follow, all seeming to go unheard, and before the man understands what has happened, he is covered in blood. The man named Blake is now slumped over in a lifeless heap on the asphalt.

More emotional torment and terror grip the black-clothed man. He hears the distant sound of sirens, and panic sets in. "No, no, no!" He mutters, hysterical, as he rifles through the dead man's body for something. He grabs something and takes off in a blind run down the hill and into the woods where he hid his car.

* * *

**Storybrooke, Maine . . . Present:**

"Sydney, I am not going to tell you again! I do not care who Blake Peterson is or was, _I_ _am not doing this_!" Regina throws the newspaper back at Sydney's face. It lands face up on the floor, the headline: "BELOVED ACTOR BEATEN TO DEATH OUTSIDE ROCKPORT MANSION" plastered on top of a picture of a handsome man.

"Madam Mayor, I understand–" Sydney begins, imploring the dark-haired woman to see reason, but is cut off by the death glare she shoots in his direction.

"_You_ _obviously_ _do not understand_. You are doing just about everything _but_ understanding!" Regina responds, livid, her pulse beating a staccato rhythm in her neck.

"Mayor, I have done everything in my power, but there is no way around it," Sydney explains, holding his breath and preparing for a new slew of insults.

"You are utterly useless!" Regina sneers.

"It's this reporter. He somehow found out that you are trying to get out of reporting for duty. He wants to run some story about how politicians don't have to play by the rules. He is _obsessed_." Sydney throws his hands up in the air to emphasize his point.

"There must be _something_ you can do to change his mind, Sydney." Regina says, changing her tact, lowering her voice, speaking in code. Sydney reads between the lines without hesitation.

"He's as clean as a whistle . . . I can't blackmail him. He won't take any bribe. Unless you want me to kill him," Sydney says in hyperbole. Regina glares at him, and then briefly considers the latter option. Sydney swallows hard, "Mayor, I can't _kill_ him." He whispers, his eyes bouncing around the room anxiously.

"Oh don't be such an idiot, Sydney. I'm not going to have you kill him. Although a little murder to get out of this so-called 'jury duty' would be somewhat ironic . . ." Regina's voice trails off for a moment and then she smiles wickedly. Sydney laughs nervously, hoping that Regina is indeed joking. The mayor waves a hand, dismissing his concern and moving them forward. "I still don't understand," she says. "This crime occurred in Rockport. Surely, the trial will be there. So then why would I have to attend this tribunal outside of my own town?" The brunette takes a seat behind her desk, crossing her legs and tilting back in the black leather chair.

"That's what I've been trying to explain, Madam Mayor," Sydney says as he picks up the newspaper off the floor and takes the seat across from Regina's desk. "This Peterson person, he's apparently America's most famous actor. Everyone just _adored_ him." He hands Regina the paper. Regina rolls her eyes and takes it from his hands. Even in black and white, the man in the photo looks classically handsome, salt and pepper hair framing a well-chiseled face. He had light eyes and a square jaw. Regina has never seen him in her life.

"Apparently, Rockport has been absolutely inundated with news media and there is no way the accused can get a fair trial there. They say the jury pool is tainted. _So_, the pool has been expanded to the entire state. You were selected at random, along with a hundred others. I believe you must attend at least the first round of jury selection, and then maybe once you're there, you can _charm_ your way out of it," Sydney says with a coy smile. "No one can accuse you of asking for any favors if you are simply not selected," Sydney continues conspiratorially before relaxing into the wooden chair.

Regina smiles back after a moment, thinking about how strange the people of this world are . . . how odd their concept of _justice_. For a moment Regina considers what would happen to the town in her absence._ The same thing that has happened for 27 years and nine months. . . Nothing_. Still, it is strange that her name and address in Storybrooke would even come up in the potential jury pool. Something about this is making the gears in the back of Regina's mind spin. She decides that she must see this through. It somehow feels almost necessary.

"Alright, Sydney," Regina states, resigning herself to this fate of having to partake in this little exercise. She decides that Sydney is right, she can try to get out of it when she gets there. Besides, she doesn't want any publicity for her quiet little town. . . considering it shouldn't really exist anyway. She decides that she will get herself out of it once she arrives, and be back in Storybrooke the same evening. "I will do this. When must I go?" She asks, refusing to look at the little square of paper with her name on it. She pushes passed the fact that in the Enchanted Forest she would never have had to abide by anyone else's command, and certainly not some faceless government entity.

"First thing Monday morning. Shall I accompany you?" Sydney asks, opening the notice to appear for the Rockport Courthouse.

"No," Regina says, too quickly, and Sydney looks up at her quizzically. Regina knows that he won't be able to leave town without suffering the harmful effects of the curse. She, however, can travel without incident - even though it makes her extremely uncomfortable and she has only done it once, many years ago. "I will need you here in case of an emergency," she says dryly, hoping he doesn't push the matter. Sydney nods and takes his leave. Regina immediately gets on the phone and arranges for Henry to stay with Kathryn on Monday night. She figures she'll use the weekend to figure out how she came to be selected in the first place. It simply shouldn't have happened.

* * *

**Rockport, Maine . . . Present:**

It is late in the afternoon on Monday and Regina is close to her boiling point. The mayor has graciously played along and endured hours of the same questions over and over again. The herd has at least been reduced to twenty-four unwilling participants, and the mayor of Storybrooke remains a candidate in spite of all her best efforts to be sent home. She has tried proclaiming herself a racist, as prejudiced against all defendants, that she herself was the victim of a crime, that she is a single mother with a minor son . . . and every other excuse she had overheard was successful. Nothing gets her relieved from duty. Regina kicks herself for having stupidly admitted to never having heard of the victim or his assailant. It was the first question that had been asked, and she had been asked first. Foolishly, she'd spoken the truth and now it seems she will never live it down.

"All right folks, this is the last round. Hopefully we'll be finished after this, and then everyone can get some dinner," the bailiff announces to all those still crammed into the small deliberation room. The group clumps at the door. All trying to filter out at the same time. All eager to get this over with.

"Watch where you're going!" Regina yells, turning around, ready to behead whoever has just shoved her from behind.

"I am sorry ma'am, I guess I slipped," a tall man says from behind a blonde woman who is still extricating herself from being pushed into Regina's back. "Sorry, miss," he apologizes, blushing profusely. "You all right?" he adds to the blonde, who is busy regaining her composure and straightening her clothes.

"Yeah, no worries," the blonde says, offering him an easy smile. Regina is immediately irritated by both of them. She had expected the blonde to let the clumsy moron have it. Judging by the sleeve of tattoos on her left arm, which Regina can just barely make out through the tight, almost transparent material of her shirt, this is a tough girl. _Interesting_, Regina thinks just as the bottleneck breaks and she walks through the doorway. Regina rolls her eyes when the blonde takes the seat next to her and Twinkle Toes takes the seat right behind her.

* * *

Several more hours of just sitting and waiting pass before Regina is asked any further questions.

"Miss Mills, I just have a single question for you," the young female prosecutor states with confidence. "Is there any reason you feel you cannot serve on this jury?" she asks, and the clump of consultants at her table look up simultaneously in surprise, as if that was not an "approved" question.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there are several of them. . ." Regina then begins a twenty-minute tirade about being the mayor of a small town, and how there is no one else to do her job. That she is a single mother and there is no other parent to care for her son. The list went on and on, but she could tell the girl was unmoved. She had sealed her fate with her initial honesty, and nothing was going to change that. The mayor gave up, deciding it was pointless to argue with these people. She would simply have Sydney contrive an emergency when she returned to Storybrooke tonight, and that that should be sufficient to keep her from having to come back here ever again. Regina relaxed into the uncomfortably hard wooden chair. She was thankful that she wouldn't have to sit in it for months like these losers around her. Regina almost snickered to herself.

"Thank you, Ms. Mills," the young woman responds as she writes something on her legal pad and moves on the blonde next to Regina. "How about you, Ms. Sampson? Any reason you cannot serve?" The lawyer blushes slightly when she addresses her. The mayor turns her head to observe the two.

"Nope," the blonde says with a smoldering look. _Did she just really wink?_ Regina wonders, looking back and forth between the two women. The prosecutor is so obviously and instantly attracted to this woman. Regina rolls her eyes at the exchange.

"No child . . . or _significant other_ to care for?" the prosecutor asks cautiously, her blush deepening.

"Nope. It's just me. No attachments or commitments of _any_ kind," the blonde responds, her eyebrow raised and a sly grin on her lips. _Charming_, Regina's thinks, rolling get eyes again.

"Thank you, Ms. Sampson," the girl adds, jotting something down and walking back to her table.

"Just one thing," the blonde says, leaning back in her chair obnoxiously. "My name isn't Sampson. It's Swan. Emma Swan." She smiles, and the prosecutor makes a note.

There are apparently an endless amount of procedures and formalities that must be followed before the selection process can be considered officially over. Regina is fidgeting in her seat, now feeling an uncomfortable amount of pain developing in her lower back. Finally, after all the attorneys return from another room, one of them starts handing out letter-sized manila envelopes to certain prospective jurors. Regina counts twelve of them. She receives one. So does the blonde and Twinkle Toes.

"Ok, if you are holding an envelope, congratulations. You have been selected to serve on this jury." A collective groan echoes around the empty courtroom. Regina leads the chorus of protestation. "Now," the judge continues un-phased by the complaints. "Due to the nature of this trial, and the overwhelming amount of information in the media, you all will be sequestered." The judge continues speaking, but can't be heard over the dissent coming from the jury box.

"Your honor, this is completely unacceptable. I am the _mayor_ of a town, for Christ's sake. I have a son! I can't be held captive here!" Regina starts to panic, and she can hear her heart beating in her ears.

"I understand, Ms. Mills, but you have a civic duty that you must complete. Everyone here has important lives and loved ones to attend to. I can't make a special exception just for you," the judge states simply. Regina feels like she is going to hyperventilate. She wishes with all her might that they were in her realm for just one moment. . . that she could summon just one fireball and show this prick exactly who was boss. The judge becomes visibly uncomfortable under Regina's glare and clears his throat to break the connection. "Here's what I'll do. For security reasons, since you are a political figure, you will have your own room to yourself," he says with an awkward smile.

"How gracious," Regina responds through gritted teeth.

* * *

"Sydney, this is a fucking disaster!" Emma hears Regina screaming from the other side of the adjoining door. She wonders who the uptight mayor is yelling at, since they were all supposed to hand over their cell phones. Emma kept hers, too, of course, but she hadn't taken the brunette for a rule breaker like herself.

The blonde removes her boots and throws herself back onto the king-sized bed. It's the only thing in her small room apart from an empty dresser and a TV. Emma is thankful that she brought a suitcase full of clothes. Since she had no idea how long she'd be staying in Rockport, she'd brought a ton of stuff. She actually had been living in Boston for months when she'd returned to the Portland apartment she had once shared shared with her now ex-girlfriend. Emma had gone there to collect the rest of her things and move on. If the jury duty notice hadn't been left under her door instead of in her mailbox with the rest of the correspondence she hadn't picked up, she wouldn't even be here now enjoying the show.

"God damn it!" Regina screams when her cell phone dies and she realizes that she didn't bring the charger. The mayor feels like she's losing her mind. _How did this even happen?! _She wonders for the upteenth time, completely exasperated. _This is ridiculous. This must be some kind of violation of my rights. _Regina calls the front desk for a toothbrush and other toiletries. Then she starts to pace the room, plotting how to get herself out of this mess.

There is a quick knock at her door. _Finally!_ She thinks before crossing the large room and opening the door.

"What do _you_ want?" Regina says with a sneer, irritated to see the blonde from the courtroom instead of housekeeping with the toiletries she'd requested.

"Well, I couldn't help but overhear the nervous breakdown you were having. Thought I would come over and see if there was anything I could help you with." Emma smiles and points to the locked door in Regina's suite that connects her own room. "Plus, I should thank you. If it weren't for your very _important position_ as a political figure, I wouldn't have gotten my own room." Emma smiles again and wags her eyebrows. Regina gives her a quizzical look. "When they gave you your own room it left the rest of us with an odd number, and I guess someone liked me and I happened to be the lucky one selected to get the other solo," Emma explains with a wicked grin.

"I can't imagine who would have taken such a liking to you," Regina says sarcastically, thinking of the redheaded prosecutor that had been so obviously taken with the blonde.

"My room isn't as nice as this though," Emma says poking her head in to look at the huge suite. "Anyways, why are you so pissed?" Emma asks, leaning against the doorframe.

"If you must know, my phone has run out of battery and I need to call my son." Regina says, crossing her arms, not intending to let this stranger into her room. Emma looks at the iPhone in Regina's hands.

"Gimme a sec," Emma says before disappearing into the room next door. Regina stands in the doorway, unsure of herself, until the blonde returns with a white cable and a little square plug at the end. "Here," she says, offering the charger to the brunette. Regina hesitates.

"Thank you. I know we were meant to turn over our phones, but—" Regina starts to explain even as she takes the item Emma offers.

"I don't care about that," Emma says simply and starts to turn around to walk back to her room.

"Thank you," Regina repeats after a beat, feeling totally caught off guard by this woman's generosity. She watches the blonde walk away, and her eyes drift over her body, which was delightfully showcased by impossibly tight skinny jeans. Emma smirks, walking slowly on purpose to let the brunette get an eye full. She glances to the side as she finally opens the door to her room. Regina feels her mouth go dry, and her pulse jump in her neck.

"Any time." Emma says with a small smile and a little wink before disappearing into her room.

* * *

"Henry, this is serious. It's not like an extended sleep over," Regina argues with her nine-year-old son.

"I _know_ mom! But Mr. Nolan got a Wii for me! Can't I stay, pleeease?" Henry does his cutest voice that he knows his mom can't resist. Regina shuts her eyes and brings her fingers to pinch the bridge of her nose in exasperation. She had expected her son to throw a tantrum or at least shed a few tears at the news that she wouldn't be back for a few weeks at the earliest. Instead, the little traitor is thrilled that he gets to stay with the Nolan's.

Regina calls Graham, hoping to hear that the town has fallen apart with the knowledge that their mayor had taken a leave of absence. _One tiny little fire, a baby down a well... something! Is that too much to ask?_ But no, nothing has happened. Everything is the same as it always is. Stable. Quiet. Regina throws herself on the couch and fights the desire to cry. She calls Kathryn again and asks her to send her clothes and personal items via overnight delivery. The blonde hears the weariness in Regina's voice, but doesn't ask if she wants to talk; she knows from experience Regina isn't much into sharing- especially not when it involves her feelings.

When they hang up, a generous amount of toiletries arrive. The brunette is overjoyed, immediately showering and changing out of the suit she's been wearing all day. She has nothing else to wear, though, so she opts for the thick white terrycloth robe hanging in the hotel closet. She washes her undergarments in the sink and hangs them in the bathroom to dry. She begins to calm herself, taking deep breaths, effectively ending the search for an escape - at least for tonight. She feels her frustration building once more, however, when she turns on the tv and is met with snowy images on every channel.

"Oh come on!" Regina yells irritably at the TV, shaking the remote as if that will make the cable work.

"We aren't allowed to watch TV." Regina hears the voice coming from behind her and she nearly jumps through the ceiling. She turns, stunned, toward the unexpected visitor.

"What are you doing? How did you get in here?!" Regina demands, quickly bringing a hand to the robe near her throat and closing the gap over her naked chest. She glares at the blonde standing in the open doorway where their rooms connect.

"It was . . . unlocked." Emma says with a smirk and walks over to the sliding glass door leading to the balcony outside of Regina's room. "Such a nice view," Emma comments. "But then I guess from 20 floors up anything looks cool."

"Do you usually just _waltz_ into a stranger's hotel room?" Regina says incensed.

"Not since my early twenties, but that's a whole different story," Emma says with a smirk.

Regina is completely stunned at the blonde's nerve, her brown eyes wide, taking in the girl standing in her room. The other woman's blonde hair tumbles in waves around her shoulders and down to her chest. She has changed into a white tank top which reveals a patchwork of tattoos that travel from her left elbow, up her arm and across at least part of her shoulder blade. The other arm is mostly bare, but Regina can see something scribbled on her forearm. The inch of exposed skin at Emma's midriff from where her top ends and her gray knee-length yoga pants begin, give away a toned abdomen and a hint of more ink. Regina drags her gaze back up to Emma's eyes, which are a bright bluish green and highlighted by dark eyeliner and mascara. Regina's heart starts beating faster and she feels unexpectedly nervous. Her anger is bleeding into something else. Something even more intense and growing by the minute.

Emma senses the brunette's eyes on her, and revels in it. She had been hoping for this reaction and smirks again, internally this time. She can't help but drop her gaze over Regina's body in response, wondering what the brunette looks like under the plush white robe. She takes a step toward Regina, but the brunette takes two steps backwards, seemingly shaking away whatever she'd been feeling.

"Please, uh, Miss Swan is it? I'm very tired," Regina lies. Emma shrugs like it makes no difference to her and returns to the doorway, closing the door behind her as she enters her own room. As soon as the blonde lands on the bed, though, a huge smile lights up her entire face. _This is going to be something, _she thinks, feeling like fate has finally done something good for her for a change.

* * *

Regina lays in the strange hotel bed unable to sleep. She feels like her eyelids are spring-loaded. She tosses and turns. She paces and walks. She counts sheep. She counts backward from one hundred. She meditates. She takes another hot bath. Nothing. She can't silence the unsettled feeling the blonde has left her with. Regina is more than a little terrified as the completely foreign sensation continues to stir in her body. The brunette can't help but wonder what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I feel like this story in particular is like my baby, so please be gentle? This is going to be different because our girls won't be getting off on the wrong foot as they did on the actual show, so I think that will be a fun exploration of that and I hope you agree! The actual trial isn't going to be a major part of the story. This is really about our girls and the relationship that grows between them! **

**Thank you to my wonderful Beta RileyGirl1 for your help!**

**Let me know what you think! I will certainly be eternally grateful for the encouragement! ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sequestered - Chapter 2**

Regina paces in her hotel room wearing the same damn terry cloth robe. . .and _only_ the robe. It's been three days and her clothing still hasn't arrived. She isn't exactly surprised, of course; the fact that FedEx is having difficulty locating the pick up location in Storybrooke makes sense, but she sincerely hopes they find it soon. She has become rather desperate for new clothes and a proper nightgown. Regina exhales loudly at that last thought. She is irritated that she will be, once again, going commando to bed. Every night she's had to sleep in the nude, and it's giving her the strangest nightmares. In her dream, there is a fire in the hotel in the middle of the night, and of course, she's still naked. Her rescue always comes in the form of the tattooed blonde neighbor draping a blanket around her nude form. Just thinking of the dream now causes a warm and oddly comforting feeling to fill her chest, and Regina shakes her head to force the thoughts away.

She needs a distraction. Her eyes rest on her dead cell phone and she groans outwardly in frustration, truly feeling like she can't catch a break. The jurors are allowed to make all the calls they want on a special line in a room down the hall, but it's also monitored and recorded. She hates being watched, and she also refuses to ask the blonde girl for her charger again. So instead, she sulks.

An hour or so later a knock at the door wakes Regina out of an accidental nap born of pure boredom. She hesitates and considers changing into her suit, but it's still hanging damp in the bathroom.

"Who is it?" she asks, hating that there is no peephole in the door.

"Emma," the voice says simply. Regina rolls her eyes and considers walking away and leaving the blonde standing in the hallway. "I have something for you," Emma adds when the door doesn't open after a minute. Regina scowls but decides to open the door, hoping that maybe her delivery had been left in the wrong room.

"What?" Regina asks as she opens the door, her voice flat and her expression blank but for a hint of annoyance. Emma smiles in return, her green eyes shiny with happiness.

"I brought a movie," the blonde says, expecting Regina to move out of the way and let her in. Regina raises her perfectly sculpted eyebrow in response, conveying her skepticism. "It's fun," Emma reassures her, wiggling the tape in her hands as if displaying how _fun_ it will be.

"Thank you, Ms. Swan, but I am not interested." Regina offers a fake smile, attempting to be polite.

"It's Emma," the blonde corrects. "And I think you'll like it. I mean what the hell else are you doing?" Emma shrugs, giving her neighbor a lopsided smile.

"I have plenty to do, Ms. Swan," Regina says dismissively, maintaining formality in her address. Emma giggles softly and pokes her head in the door. The room looks practically unoccupied. Regina shifts her weight to block her view.

"Well, this movie is pretty funny." Emma says again, holding up the DVD. "They have other ones, but everything else is kind of lame."

"Who are 'they'?" Regina asks before she can stop herself. The brunette won't admit it of course, but this conversation is the most interesting thing to happen to her in days.

"The babysitters with guns at each end of the hall," Emma jokes, referring to the armed guards posted on their floor. The blonde honestly feels like the sentries are there more to keep the jurors _in_ than any threats _out_. "I hate being trapped in here. Although they did have a pretty good poker game going the other night. But being locked up between four walls from nine at night onward is brutal." Emma says, trying to make conversation. The brunette remains icily indifferent, and Emma isn't even sure the woman is paying attention to her.

"Yes, well. It is our civic duty after all," the mayor says noncommittally. Every day, after court, she has simply locked herself in her room. She emerges again in the morning when it's time to be shuttled to the courthouse again. During the day, she is all business. Even during lunch or breaks, she doesn't interact with the other jurors. Regina just wants to get this over with so she can return home to her son and her life. She feels a pang of sadness and homesickness, but shakes it off.

"Yeah," Emma acknowledges, disappointment creeping into her face. The brunette is obviously trying to cut the conversation short. "Well goodnight, then. It's almost nine, after all. . .don't want to be caught breaking the rules or anything," Emma smirks and offers a devious little wink.

"Good night," Regina smiles, the expression less false than it had been previously. She waits until Emma is at her own door before she shuts herself back into her suite.

Regina stays at the door for a moment before pulling it open again to say something else, but by then Emma has disappeared. She shrugs and looks down at herself remembering her clothing, or lack thereof. She laughs nervously, not believing she just carried on an entire conversation while being totally naked under her robe.

* * *

Emma stands in the middle of her room. She hadn't gone over Regina's to give her a movie, but had gotten derailed when the mayor had opened the door in just her robe, all naked and hot as fuck.

The fact that Regina had been wearing the same suit for days hadn't been lost on Emma. She didn't understand why the brunette didn't have someone just _bring_ her stuff to the hotel. A mayor should at least have an assistant, right? Emma quickly decides to go back and give Regina what she had intended to give her.

Regina stands in the kitchen area of her suite, picking at the fruit salad that came with her room service order. Her white robe is hanging loosely around her body, when Emma materializes in front of her.

"Shit!" Regina screams as a piece of cantaloupe goes flying off her fork, landing with a wet smack against the wall. "What are you doing here?! How did you get in?!" Regina demands. The brunette suddenly notices Emma's eyes on her chest, and tightens the belt around her waist.

"It was open," Emma says with a sly smile. Regina glances at the front door where she confirms the top lock is still securely in place. Brown eyes dart back to the blonde invader.

"I doubt that very much," Regina responds tersely, hardly amused by the woman who insists on magically appearing in her room without invitation or warning.

"So, I came to bring you something," Emma reminds the brunette, not dropping her sideways smile. The blonde glances down at where she had seen the beginning of the brunette's tanned cleavage, but the garment has been wrapped so tightly around Regina's body now that Emma is sure the woman is close to choking.

"Miss Swan, I am not interested in your movie. I believe we went over this. Perhaps you have some sort of disorder? A special condition?" Regina is thoroughly incensed, her heart thumping hard against her chest, her muscles tense.

"Cute," Emma says simply, not at all bothered by the brunette's tirade. The blonde actually giggles, quickly imagining Regina literally blowing her top like a cartoon character. Emma plucks a grape out of Regina's fruit bowl and jumps onto the small kitchenette counter.

"Oh please, make yourself at home. Can I serve you plate?" Regina is outraged at the girl's behavior. _She obviously has no manners whatsoever_. Regina's eyes pass over toned arms. Emma leans her weight forward on her hands, balancing herself forward as she grips the edge of the counter under her thighs. The action makes the bonde's triceps flex and Regina can't stop watching them move.

"No thanks," Emma says happily, ignoring the brunette's sarcasm. "So I brought you this." Emma pulls a small package wrapped in a plastic bag out of her back pocket and hands it to the purple-faced brunette.

"What is it?" she asks before reaching out to take the gift.

"You'll just have to wait and see when you open it." Emma smiles and suddenly Regina feels the blood rush to her feet. She swallows hard, completely unsure of what to say or whether she should open it in front of Emma or wait until later. The sudden shaking in her fingers makes the decision for her and Regina sets the small package down on the counter behind her.

"Thank you," Regina says genuinely, her voice husky from having yelled moments earlier.

"Don't mention it. Plus, you don't even know what it is yet." Emma blushes and it causes Regina's face to brighten as well. "Oh and this too," Emma remembers, pulling another object from her pocket, "but this is just for you to borrow. Ok? Till your stuff gets here. I'm sure your boyfriend or someone thought of packing yours, but in the meantime I think you must be pretty bored in here by yourself." Emma's face turns red in earnest this time as she hands Regina a little red pouch and jumps off the counter.

"I don't know what to say," Regina says, faltering slightly. "Thank you," she smiles, awkwardly this time.

"Well that's something to say," Emma responds quickly, smiling as she walks toward the adjoining door to her room.

"How do you know I'm waiting for my things?" Regina asks, following Emma to the door. Regina's noticed that she doesn't really want the other woman to leave. Emma turns back to the brunette when she reaches the door, her hand gripping the handle. Regina hadn't been expecting this and almost bumps into Emma's chest. She inhales the blonde's perfume. It's not exactly feminine or masculine. It's somewhere in the middle and it smells amazing.

"A woman with perfect eyebrows and flawless hair like yours owns more than one outfit," Emma smiles, letting her gaze drop down a few inches to Regina's lips. They are so close that Emma could close the gap with one tiny drop of her chin. Regina's heart is about to leap out of her chest. She can't really process the moment, or at least she doesn't believe she can. They stay there for what seems like hours. A strange little noise stirs in Regina's throat when Emma licks her lips and seems to lean in slightly. Regina tilts her head back a little, exposing her long inviting neck. Emma clears her throat, breaking the moment, a bit overwhelmed herself. "I'm sorry the judge wouldn't let you off jury duty. The guy is a real douche bag. I heard that he forced a juror in another case to stay on even after a heart attack. I mean I'm sure it was really minor, but still he's a piece of work." Pink lips offer a small smile.

They both take a quiet moment to collect themselves. "Yes. . . well, nothing to be done I suppose. That is terrible though," Regina says awkwardly, almost fumbling with the words. She feels shaken to her core. _Literally_. "Who told you?" she adds, curiosity getting the best of her yet again.

"Oh a little birdie," Emma responds, her smile nothing short of wicked.

"Hmm," Regina responds, watching Emma cross the threshold into her own room. "I bet that birdie had red hair and fake tits," Regina grumbles under her breath.

"What's that?" Emma asks, already in her room.

"Nothing. Good night." Regina feels an odd rush of pleasure at closing the door on Emma's face. She also makes a mental note to check the door at night. Obviously the cleaning people have been leaving it unlocked. _So unprofessional_.

* * *

Regina's eyes sweep over her room, landing on the two packages on the counter. She opens the one wrapped in plastic first, the one she is allowed to keep. Regina almost does a dance around the room when she sees what it is. "Thank God!" she exclaims, wasting no time in plugging her phone into the brand new charger.

She returns to the kitchen area and regards the red pouch more cautiously. She hopes it isn't drugs. _You never know with all those tattoos_, she thinks to herself.

A slow smile works its way across Regina's unpainted lips as she discovers the contents of the mysterious pouch. She pulls out the small, well worn MP3 player and earbuds, and turns it on to find it's literally brimming with all kinds of music. Regina's mind goes to ten different thoughts at once. _Is this Emma's iPod? Did she load it with a little bit of everything just for me? How did she get the phone charger?_ Regina doesn't know how to react, no idea how to respond to kindness truth be told. A little voice tells her that Emma probably wants something in return, but the rest of Regina knows that's not true. She walks toward the adjoining door, but stops short of knocking. She feels rather unlike herself right now and is afraid of saying something stupid or weird. Instead Regina finds a bit of paper and simply writes "Thank you" before slipping it under the door into Emma's room.

Following the note, Regina practically floats to her bed as she pops the earbuds in and hits play on the first song on a playlist entitled "Bedtime." She sleeps through the night for the first time since arriving here.

* * *

Emma smiles when she picks up the scrap of paper with Regina's handwriting on it. She feels like a lion tamer when it comes to the mysterious and brooding brunette next door. In most of their interactions Emma has been doing her best not to scare her off. She is very pleased by tonight's progress. Her smile persists even as Emma drifts off to sleep, images of the beautiful brunette accompanying her into her dreams.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you like! ;) ****Thank you to the phenom RileyGirl1 for your superb Beta skills :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sequestered – Chapter 3**

A sharp wind whips around Regina's shivering body. Her teeth chatter as another gust of frozen air slams into her from the side. Even with her overcoat on, the damned robe is not enough to keep the chill out of her bones. She curses quietly under her breath and takes another long drag of her cigarette before tossing it over the balcony railing. She watches it fall until it disappears into the dark. Her hands shake as she grips the door handle and pushes the heavy sliding glass door to the side.

"What were you doing?" Emma asks from her place on the couch. Regina jumps back not expecting anyone to be in her room. She immediately flares her nostrils and rolls her eyes at the blonde who has made herself at home in the mayor's hotel suite. Regina shoots a death glare at Emma's booted feet on the coffee table, but the blonde remains oblivious.

"_Really_? You are going to ask me what _I'm_ doing? Do you know the purpose of closed locked doors Ms. Swan?" Regina asks rhetorically as she rubs her hands together to regain the feeling in her extremities.

"Were you smoking?" Emma asks, scrunching up her face as if Regina had just been doing the most revolting thing imaginable.

"No." She lies and removes her coat to hang it on the hook near the door.

"Where would you even get cigarettes? You never leave this room." Emma's face is still twisted in horror and confusion.

"Oh do calm down Ms. Swan, I don't want you to pull something in your face with all those contortions." Regina crosses the living area to her bathroom. She closes the door firmly, and leans against it - not trusting the lock around Houdini's long lost granddaughter, and changes back into her single solitary outfit. She washes her face and her hands. She brushes her teeth and reapplies some light makeup. A couple of sprays from the bottle of perfume in her purse and Regina is ready to reemerge and deal with her uninvited guest.

"You didn't have to get all dolled up for me." Emma says with a smirk. Regina ignores the comment as she glides to the little bistro-sized table and takes a seat. "So really, you smoke? How did you get cigarettes?" Emma sounds more like a mother scolding a teenager than anything else.

Regina lets out a sigh. She has never let anyone catch her smoking. _Ever_. She had essentially quit as soon as she adopted Henry, but still partakes in the habit once in a while especially when she's stressed. Which is now.

"I didn't take you for a prude Ms. Swan." Regina says cocking her eyebrow slightly, but not answering the questions. Chesnutt eyes travel over Emma's ever-exposed bicep covered in colorful drawings. Emma's face remains stoic as she looks down to where Regina's gaze has fallen.

"What the hell does that mean?" Emma's tone is sharp, and Regina is not sure whether she is feigning offense or actually insulted by her comment.

"Nevermind. My mistake. What are you doing here?" Regina doesn't bother asking how she got in, or who she thinks she is breaking into her room whenever she wants.

"You know I can lend you something else to wear." Emma glances at the suit that is looking worse for wear after more than a week of constant use. Regina looks down at herself as well, feeling more than a little mortified that her items have still not arrived. She looks between herself and Emma before her gaze lingers on the blonde. Brown eyes narrowed.

"Somehow I don't think skinny jeans and a tank top would be appropriate attire for me dear. Thank you though, for the offer." Regina says dryly. Emma merely shrugs. "Is that what you are here about? My clothing?" Regina asks in an unexpectedly hostile tone. Emma silently regards the brunette trying to identify the reason for her suddenly icy attitude. The room is silent and still as if the air itself is waiting to see who will win the staring contest. Emma decides that Regina is unaccustomed to being in anything other than complete control, yet here she is. . . trapped . . . alone . . . and without even her own underwear to change into. Emma's mind drifts for a moment wondering what kind of panties Regina wears . . . _if any_ . . . she coughs to force herself to abandon the thought. . . for now.

"Ok, I was just offering." Emma says, warm smile in place despite Regina's rudeness. That wasn't at all what Regina was expecting. She zeros in on Emma. Her eyes look blue tonight, and they are dazzling even from where Regina is sitting across the room. They are silent and the air feels heavy again, but this time it's not thick with hostility. "So," Emma says when she can't bare the weight of Regina's eyes any longer. "I brought a movie over." She smiles holding up the DVD case.

"Thank you dear, but really, I don't watch movies." Regina tries to sound less inhospitable, but she is altogether unsure how to be genuinely friendly. She can usually do fake Mayor Mills friendly, but somehow she can't summon that façade with Emma.

"Well _I _love movies, and the DVD player in my room is broken." Emma smiles through her lie. Regina opens her mouth to protest yet again, but she stops. This girl _did _bring her the phone charger, and the music player that has made her internment significantly better. Can she really deny her this, when she has already done so much for her without wanting anything in return? Regina huffs, but doesn't object.

"Ok. Watch your movie." The brunette acquiesces with a tight smile. All of this affability feels so foreign.

"Oh come on Regina! You have to watch it with me!" Emma whines and it suddenly gives Regina a strange, but not altogether unpleasant feeling in her belly. Regina hesitates somewhat awkwardly before rolling her eyes.

"Fine I will watch it with you." Regina speaks as if giving in to a bratty child, but there is a genuine smile pulling at the edge of her lips. There is something strangely familiar about the exchange, and Regina can't help the warm feeling that washes over her. Emma beams in return, and jumps up to make the popcorn she had brought hoping Regina would say yes. The brunette watches her without a word, as Emma puts the bag in the tiny microwave.

"There aren't any bowls." Regina says crossing her legs.

"Not to worry." Emma pulls a huge metal mixing bowl from the back of the counter. It looked like an industrial kitchen item.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Regina says with a laugh before she can help herself. Emma looks down at it and chuckles.

"Listen, it will hold the popcorn, ok?" Emma responds playfully and finishes setting up the popcorn and cues the movie in the DVD player.

"Alright, so are we doing this?" Emma looks at Regina expectantly from the couch. Regina remains unmoving as she sits on the chair in front of the small round table off to the side of the kitchenette area.

"I can watch it from here Ms. Swan." She responds.

"Oh my God, what's your deal? For the tenth time it's Emma, and you can sit next to me on the couch, I don't bite!" Emma's voice shrieks slightly at the end. She is losing her patience with the brunette. She is trying to be nice, but Regina really doesn't make it easy.

"I'm not afraid of you biting me, _Emma_, but sitting in those awful chairs eight hours a day has given me a bit of back pain. That sofa makes it worse sometimes." Regina responds gruffly.

"Oh," Emma blushes a little at her outburst. "Why didn't you just say so? I took some classes in massage therapy." By "classes" she means that she dated a masseuse, but Emma concludes that she learned enough from her skilled hands for it to count. The blonde stands, but Regina's hands fly up in immediate protest.

"No, that is quite alright!" All the color drains from Regina's face. She feels an immediate visceral reaction to the thought of Emma rubbing her hands all over her body. She doesn't stop to identify what sort of feelings they are.

"Oh, who is being a prude now?" Emma jokes and sits back down. "Fine, suit yourself." The blonde hits play and puts the massive silver bowl, only minimally filled with popcorn, on her lap.

Regina watches with rapt attention. She can't recall the name of the film, but it is the strangest thing she has ever seen. The characters are speaking English, but in an arraignment of words so odd Regina often misses the point of a particular exchange. They sing a great deal, which Regina finds enjoyable. The large blonde character says the strangest things, but she must be humorous because Emma is practically in tears everytime she speaks. At one point Regina gasps in horror and moves closer to the TV.

"Why would they throw food at her? That's disgusting . . . and so cruel!" Regina protests as she sits on the edge of the couch next to Emma. The blonde laughs, and doesn't say anything about Regina's relocation.

"It's hilarious!" Emma chokes out between fits of hysterical laughter. Regina shakes her head but keeps watching.

* * *

When the credits roll, Emma gives no sign of leaving. Instead the blonde makes herself more comfortable.

"Sooo, what is your Stoneybrook like?" Emma asks, moving her body so her back is against the armrest and her right leg is tucked under her. Regina moves in a similar fashion and they are facing each other on the very small couch, which is more like a loveseat.

"Storybrooke," She corrects. "It's a nice quiet town. We are all like a family really. It feels as if we have lived together for _ages_." Regina's smile betrays an air of mischief that Emma notes immediately.

"So obviously someone with your attributes. . . I mean, you must have a significant other of some sort?" Emma takes a small handful of leftover popcorn, and glances down at Regina's cleavage peeking out of her button-down shirt.

"My attributes?" Regina asks hiking up her left eyebrow.

"You know, being a successful politician and all. I imagine you are pretty smart, charming, good at giving oral . . . speeches." Emma delays the last word just long enough that she makes herself laugh. Regina smirks in return.

"No Miss Sw- _Emma_," she corrects. "I do not have a significant other as you say. It's just me and my son." Regina feels the familiar pull of homesickness and wants to change the subject.

"Oh, ex-husband then?" Emma asks, dying to know more about the mysterious brunette.

"No. I don't have one of those either." Regina says with only a slight roll of her eye. "What about you?" she counters.

"Oh me? Free as a bird." Emma laughs.

"What do you do?" Regina asks surprised by her own curiosity about Emma's life.

"What do I do? To who?" Emma responds, confused by the question.

"For employment. What do you work in?" Regina clarifies.

"Oh," Emma chuckles and turns a darker shade of pink. "I'm a bounty hunter."

"A bounty hunter? That sounds horribly dangerous." Regina responds sincerely.

"Nah, it's not too bad. I have a gun, but I'm good at my job so I've never had to use it." Emma's face turns beet red.

"Have you ever gotten hurt?" The concern in Regina's voice surprises both of them, but neither mentions it.

"Scrapes and bruises, broken ribs, you know stuff like that." Emma shrugs, not phased by her admission. She inches closer to Regina, and the brunette leans forward to see what the blonde is about to show her. "I was cut here when this guy tried to stab me with a piece of broken glass." Emma says pointing to a spot on her forearm where a white line cut across a script phrase. Regina looks closer to read the words: "The Only Way Out Is Through." Regina whispers as she reads the curved black letters. Her fingers tracing the design.

"That's beautiful." Regina says quietly, looking up into Emma's eyes. Eyes that are greenish-blue like a churning wild sea. Emma's lips smile but it doesn't reach her eyes. There is a sadness there that Regina wants to discover . . . that she almost wants to _ease_, she's surprised to realize.

"Yeah." Emma whispers back before looking away. Regina drags her fingers away from fair skin, and Emma yearns for their return.

"What about those?" Regina says moving closer so her bent knee rubs against Emma's shin. The blonde feels a spark at the contact, but decides to play it cool.

"Oh there are a lot of stories here." Emma laughs a little nervously as she runs her palm along her right arm. "I don't know if you have that kind of time tonight." The blonde is starting to feel overexposed.

"Ok, what about this one?" Regina lets her thumb roll gently over a single peacock feather mixed into the collage of tattoos on Emma's upper arm. Emma turns her head to look at it before returning her gaze to Regina.

"I got this when I was twenty. Have you ever heard Aesop's Fable, The Peacock and Juno?" Emma asks with a smile and quirked eyebrow. The brunette had picked out one of Emma's favorites. She got the idea for it when she dated a literature major when she was living in New York. Regina shakes her head, interested in what the blonde will say next. "Well, in the fable, the peacock complains to the goddess Juno that he can't sing like a nightingale. The goddess responds that the peacock has unparalleled beauty instead. The Peacock is none to happy with that answer, and complains that beauty is nothing without the ability to sing." Emma closes her eyes as she recites the words. "Juno's answer is that: 'The lot of each has been assigned by the will of the Fates-to thee, beauty; to the eagle, strength; to the nightingale, song; to the raven, favorable, and to the crow, unfavorable auguries.' So, the point, at least to me, is you can't have everything. You always have to give something up. There is always a trade off and often we don't have any choice in what goes and what stays." Emma's eyes mist a little, and Regina wants to know what she means. She wants to know what Emma has had to give up, but she doesn't dare ask.

Regina is speechless. She never expected such eloquence to come from the blonde. She had judged her quickly and incorrectly. Regina's fingertips trace the shape of the beautiful vibrant feather, and her eyes return to meet the dark sapphires burning down at her. Regina swallows hard. She can feel her heart racing again. Emma's lips are only inches away and she could fall into them so easily. I would be effortless.

Emma wants to shy away from the heat emanating from the darkening brown eyes gazing up at her. There is something about Regina's stare that makes her feel naked and vulnerable. She feels like the brunette can see into her. That she knows everything lurking inside of her broken soul. The blonde buckles under the intensity of the moment.

"So, I guess it's late." Emma says standing up from the couch.

"Of course. Thank you," Regina feels off balance. "For the movie." She finishes awkwardly and stands from the couch to follow Emma to the adjoining door. Emma catches the wince of pain in Regina's face when she stands. _Her back must actually be hurting_, Emma thinks.

They stand there again. Emma's hand on the door handle, Regina standing inches away. Emma wants to say something else, but she doesn't know what, so instead she grins and disappears into her room without another word.

Regina exhales when she is left alone in her room. She decides to shower again before bed. A cold shower feels appropriate.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter - and thank you to my lovely Beta RilelyGirl1 for your invaluable input and all mistakes are mine on this one.**

**So I got the idea of Regina being a closet smoker from a picture of Lana smoking with Robert Carlyle on the set of Once. As an aside, Emma says **_**Stoneybrook**_** as in Babysitter's Club, which is what I think everytime I hear Storybrooke. :)**

**Remember that reviews/comments make my day - so leave one if you're so inclined! ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sequestered - Chapter 4**

Regina can see Emma fighting to stay awake in the juror's chair to her right. The blonde's head jerks backwards every few minutes, and each time Regina has to suppress her desire to laugh. It reminds her of how Henry was as a baby. How he would battle his sleep until the very last moment. He wouldn't surrender until every bit of energy was expended. The memory of her son tugs at Regina's heart, and she wishes she could see him. They have been talking over Skype every night, but she misses him terribly. She can tell he is starting to miss her too, although he won't admit it. Regina sighs. Her thoughts drift back to the blonde sitting next to her, to the girl who visits her strange and vivid dreams every night.

"Alright, let's break for lunch." The judge says quickly before standing and disappearing into the small door behind his massive leather chair.

Regina takes her time jotting down a thought and organizing her papers. The room has emptied by the time she places her notebook neatly under her chair. When she gets up to leave, however, her back spasms sharply and she doubles over in pain.

"Regina? Are you alright?" Emma asks, worried, as she jumps over the railing, immediately at the brunette's side.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine." Regina says unconvincingly, wincing as she tries to straighten up.

"Don't move," Emma warns. Regina has no choice but to listen, seeing as how she couldn't move if she wanted to– and boy does she want to. Pain and embarrassment seize her body. "I'm going to do something," Emma says authoritatively. "It's going to hurt a little, but then you'll feel much better, ok?" Emma leans forward to meet Regina's eyes. The brunette's face has turned pale and Emma can see tears starting to form. Regina holds her breath and tries to straighten out by herself again, but is met with another sharp slice of pain and returns to her bent position.

"Stay still," Emma repeats as she presses down on the base of Regina's spine. The pressure causes the mayor to breathe in sharply and whimper softly.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Regina asks, her voice is lacking it's usual acerbic tone.

"Yeah. It's pretty bad, though. OK, I'm going to stand behind you and pick you up. Bring your legs up with you so that your knees are tucked in, ok?" Emma instructs, positioning herself behind Regina. The brunette nods and holds her breath. "Now cross your arms on your chest. Almost like you're giving yourself a hug." Emma adds, watching in surprise as Regina complies without further question.

Emma's pelvis is flush against Regina's backside as the blonde bends over and wraps her arms across the mayor and effortlessly lifts Regina off the ground, putting all of the brunette's weight on herself. Regina feels a pang of panic that the blonde will drop her, but Emma's arms feel sure and steady.

"Slowly bring your legs down until your feet touch the floor," Emma directs softly into Regina's ear, losing herself in the other woman's perfume for a moment. Regina starts to move but cries out in pain and stops before she makes any progress.

"I know it hurts. Move _slowly_. Take your time. Inch by inch you'll start to feel the tightness in your back loosen." Emma's voice is a soothing whisper, reminding Regina of the time Kathryn made her try yoga from a DVD she'd ordered. Regina closes her eyes and tries to do as she's told, moving very slowly. She focuses on Emma's gentle encouragement, the blonde's voice in her ear like a lullaby, her soft breath whispering against Regina's neck.

"You did it," Emma whispers proudly, a genuine smile on her lips. It takes the brunette a minute before she understands the meaning of the words Emma has uttered. They swirl in her brain as she enjoys the warmth in the blonde's arms, not even having noticed that her feet had touched the ground. Nor is it registering that Emma's arms are still holding her tight, despite the fact that she can stand on her own. Regina's eyes open slowly, her brain emerging from a light fog, as if she's just fallen from a cloud. In fact, it's only when she sees the bailiff's eyes popping out of his skull from his position in the corner, that Regina fully regains her senses, and realizes she is being held, rather needlessly, by a woman she barely knows in the middle of a courtroom.

"Thank you," Regina states, trying to regain some semblance of control over the situation. Her voice is raspy, as if she's just awoken from a deep sleep. She clears her throat and Emma drops her arms away before they both start walking toward the door.

"You're welcome," Emma says, smiling broadly, holding the door open for the other woman as they rejoin the group for lunch. Emma is about to follow after her as the bailiff holds his fist out to her, his face exhibiting true admiration. Emma grins and taps him back with her own fist, rolling her eyes playfully before finally leaving the room.

* * *

The knock on the door awakens Regina from her 6:00 pm nap. She has never gotten this much rest in her life, but her back is still sore and it hurts when she moves. She pulls the white earbuds out of her ears before slipping her borrowed iPod into the pocket of her new robe. The hotel had mercifully replaced the first one a couple of days ago when they replenished her supply of toiletries.

"Thank God," Regina says to herself as she walks to the door, hoping her clothes had finally arrived. Kathryn texted her yesterday to say her things were finally due to be delivered this evening.

When Regina opens the door she is surprised to find her blonde neighbor standing there with her hands full of stuff. She hadn't expected visitors, but it immediately dawns on her that she should have expected this one.

"Hey!" Emma greets her cheerfully.

"Hello," Regina responds dryly. After having survived so many days with no other clothing options, the brunette is no longer scandalized by the fact that she is basically nude but for one article of clothing loosely tied around her waist.

"Can I come in?" Emma asks, struggling to keep her armful of stuff from falling. Regina hesitates, but soon moves aside allowing the blonde entry. Once inside, Emma moves across the room with purpose, and the brunette begins to close the door behind her.

"Hold it open for a sec, would ya?" Emma calls out, setting her cargo down and walking quickly back out into the hallway. "Just one more thing," she announces, locking eyes with the austere brunette, their clothing brushing as she passes by. Regina just stands there, uncharacteristically silent. Emma returns quickly, lugging a huge white square thing with a big leather handle.

"What on earth is that?" Regina asks, gazing down at the object in the blonde's hands.

"A massage table," Emma responds matter-of-factly, as if it were quite obvious. Regina quirks an eyebrow at the blonde. _Where the hell did she get a massage table?_ she wonders, continuously surprised at the blonde's capacity to procure the miscellaneous.

"What do you plan on doing with it?" Regina queries, eying the table suspiciously.

"Build Noah's Ark, what else?" Emma responds snarkily, grinning. Regina narrows her eyes, not finding humor in the other woman's sarcasm. Emma sets up the table in the middle of the room, not deterred in the slightest by Regina's skeptical glare. She grabs two towels from the pile of items she brought. "I'm giving you a massage, otherwise you're not going to be able to stand tomorrow." Emma says, expertly arranging one towel on the padded table and folding the other in half.

"Well," Emma says, turning to look at Regina expectantly. "Off with it." She gestures at Regina's robe.

"Absolutely not!" Regina responds vehemently, horrified by the prospect of getting naked in front of a stranger, and this stranger in particular.

"Oh come on Regina, grow up!" Emma says dismissively, rolling her eyes. "It's nothing I haven't seen before. Keep your underwear on, if you want." Regina growls under her breath. She _would_ put her underwear on if it weren't hanging soaking wet in her bathroom. She'd even sent her suit out to dry clean in anticipation of her clothing arriving this evening, so she literally has nothing to wear but what is currently on her body.

"I appreciate the offer, Miss Swan. Really. But I don't feel comfortable–"

"Regina," Emma interrupts, not commenting on the name issue again. "Your muscles are extremely tight. If we don't do this, you'll throw your back out. . . and it will be much worse next time. I promise this will make you feel better," Emma adds reassuringly, reminding the brunette that this is for _her_ benefit. Certainly _Emma_ wouldn't have reason to _want to_ rub oil all over her naked body or anything. . .

Regina stares at the blonde, looking for a motive, for the catch. After all, no one is ever this nice for no reason. Brown eyes bore into green, attempting to coerce the truth from Emma's lips. The blonde remains strong telling herself, _This is for Regina's sake_. As if on cue, another muscle spasm flows through Regina's lower back and she gasps. Against her better judgment, she decides to take the blonde up on her offer, not sure she has a choice.

"Fine," Regina sighs. She doesn't want to be stuck in bed with a bad back, and she's sure it's about to happen. "Turn around," the brunette orders, taking the folded towel from Emma's hands. Emma bows her head and spins on her heels, giving Regina her back, and effectively concealing her huge grin.

The flop of Regina's robe hitting the floor and the creaking of the table as the brunette lays herself over it makes Emma's heart hammer in her chest. She did not expect the idea of simply massaging the other woman to have any effect on her, but now that she's committed to it, Emma starts freaking out a little.

"Ok," Regina's voice beckons to the blonde, signaling that she's ready and concluding that she must be insane for agreeing to this.

"Great," Emma states simply, attempting to sound friendly and absolutely in control, and walks to where she left the massage oil. She hasn't gathered enough nerve yet to look at Regina lying on the table. The blonde takes a breath to steady herself, feeling like Jurassic-sized butterflies have moved into in her stomach. She tells herself that she has done this before and there is nothing special about Regina Mills.

_Nope, nothing special at all_, Emma repeats as she finally allows her eyes to travel over the exposed tan skin of Regina's back. The brunette's ass the only thing covered by the towel. The rest is skin. Smooth beautiful skin. Emma reminds herself to exhale.

"Do you have the iPod I lent you?" Emma asks, thankful that her voice didn't crack like a thirteen year old boy in the midst of puberty.

"In the pocket," Regina says, pointing to the terry cloth robe she'd removed, careful not to expose her nakedness. A warm feeling spreads across the blonde's abdomen. Regina had been using it, her iPod. Had been listening to _her_ music. Despite the fluttering this realization causes in her chest, the blonde manages to maintain a calm facade. She plugs the iPod into some tiny speakers she brought and hits the "Zen" playlist.

Emma starts rubbing her hands together to warm the oil. The scent of lavender and vanilla fills the room. Regina inhales slowly and immediately begins to relax, despite how awkward she feels about the identity of her masseuse. The truth is that Regina is desperate for some relief and is willing to suffer being felt up by a strange co-juror in order to get it. Or this is what Regina tells herself.

"Just relax," Emma says as the soft instrumental music starts in the background. "Breathe deeply," she instructs and takes a big cleansing breath herself. As soon as Emma sees the tendons in Regina's neck loosen, she moves her hands over the mayor's shoulder blade. Emma's touch is warmer and more assured than the woman on the table is prepared for and she nearly jumps at the contact. Emma notices the other woman flinch, but doesn't comment on it as she begins to massage the flesh beneath her fingers. She starts by making slow circles with her thumbs on the first knot she feels, near the base of Regina's neck. Emma uses a good amount of pressure, hoping it conceals the tremble in her hands.

It's only been a few minutes, but Regina already feels like she's floating. Emma's hands are magical, the way they move over each concentrated section of her upper back and meticulously identify each sore muscle before kneading the tender flesh until the pain literally dissolves.

Emma focuses on the motion of her hands and not on the naked woman under her touch. She tries to name all the states starting from Maine to California. That helps her get to the middle of Regina's back without thinking anything sexual. Her fingertips continue applying pressure back up to Regina's muscular shoulder and down her arm rubbing soothing circles until Emma is holding Regina's hand, thumbs moving rhythmically in her palm. That is the first time Regina feels something . . . unusual. Emma laces her fingers in between Regina's and pulls the digits to stretch them, feeling Regina's fingers tighten almost reflexively around her own. The blonde releases them before she might feel anything in response. Emma refuses to have any _impure_ thoughts while she massages the woman in front of her, not wanting to feel like a total creeper copping a feel on an unsuspecting victim.

_Tennessee, South Carolina, Georgia, Florida_. . . Emma forces her mind to focus once again as she moves around the table, intending to repeat the action on Regina's other arm and hand. This time Regina keeps her fingers still.

_Louisiana, Arkansas_. . . Emma leans over the brunette's body to push both her hands up from the base of Regina's spine to the mayor's shoulder blades. Regina moans in appreciation, and Emma's heart stops, even though her hands continue.

Regina is only vaguely aware of the noises she's making with each stroke of Emma's hands over her body. She's never experienced anything like this. _That's not strange, is it? To feel good while getting a massage? That's the point, isn't it? _she asks herself. Her mind slips between consciousness and something else. _It doesn't matter_, she decides. All that matters are the warm hands running over her body, the intoxicating aroma, and soft melodies in the air. That's all that feels real at this point. Her mind circles back to _those hands_. Those hands that are moving higher on her back. The fingers that stop and pull at the back of her neck. Regina feels an electric current shoot down the center of her body when Emma grips her skull and pulls her hair with it. The brunette moans again, this time louder she's sure, but she doesn't care.

Emma can feel the sweat drip down and collect at the end of her own spine. She is trying her damndest here but Regina is making it impossible not to think about sex. The woman was practically writhing in ecstasy while the top of her neck and scalp were massaged. Emma had had to stop and move back down to the brunette's lower body because she couldn't handle hearing that delicious moaning again, especially not with her fingers burying and twisting in the other woman's silky black hair.

Strong, sure hands move to Regina's waist and lower. Emma's open palms knead the firm flesh over the top of Regina's backside. Emma's thumbs sneak under the towel to reach the knotted muscles there. Emma looks away, unable to look at where she is touching the other woman. _Nebraska, South Dakota, North Dakota_ . . . Emma sneaks a peak despite herself. Regina's towel has moved lower exposing a swell of curves. Emma can't tear her gaze away, literally finding the body before her to be the sexiest she's ever seen. At the moment, the blonde is extremely thankful she is not a man,and that her body does not visibly betray her arousal. She tries closing her eyes. _Montana, Wyoming_.

Regina feels a slow simmering heat that grows with each flick of Emma's wrist. Heightens with each pull of her flesh. A definite ache has started in between her thighs. Emma's hands move over the towel massaging the back of her legs, her thumbs gesticulating between her thighs and Regina can't help parting them to give Emma more access. Regina lets her mind wander, imagining what it would feel like if Emma's fingers, covered in such slippery oil, where to just _accidently_ ease too far in between her thighs. Regina groans at the combination of Emma's actual hands rubbing her thighs, and the imaginary ones she envisions touching her growing wetness.

Emma watches Regina's face flush red. She could have moved on from her location and down to the brunette's calves and feet, but seeing the effect her hands are currently having right where they are is exhilarating. Emma is so close to Regina's naked center that she can feel the heat coming from the brunette. The masseuse swallows hard and closes her eyes again as she moves up closer still to where the warmth is emanating.

"That feels so good," Regina whispers, and Emma is sure she is going to faint. Her thumbs continue moving inward while her palms remain splayed on the backs of Regina's thighs. Emma's fingers are moving against Regina's ass, the brunette rocking slightly into her touch.

It takes all of Emma's willpower to drag herself away and down to the rest of Regina's legs. She knows that another few moments and she would have easily lost control. When she has worked her way down to the tips of Regina's pedicured toes, she finally speaks.

"Turn over," Emma whispers, voice husky before clearing her throat. She turns away to give Regina privacy to cover herself, taking this time to catch her breath and think of something else.

"Ok," Regina responds with a sultry tone, and Emma bites her lip while looking up at the ceiling praying for willpower. The blonde counts to ten to ensure the brunette is really ready before she turns around. When she twists back around, Emma is immediately thankful that Regina's eyes are closed, and can't see the red flush of Emma's skin.

Emma pours more oil on her hands as she sets to work on the top of Regina's shoulders and the front of her chest. _This position is so much worse_, Emma mutters inside her head, realizing she can now observe all the facial expressions the brunette makes to go along with each sexy little noise. _Fuck_. She watches Regina bite her lower lip and moan at the same time, and decides she needs to wrap this up. Quickly.

Long strokes of Emma's palms pull down Regina's arms. Emma moves from Regina's hands to her shins and then upwards in smooth movements. This time when Regina parts her legs to allow Emma to access her inner thigh, it's Emma who moans.

The blonde's hands feel like fire as they grip and release the flesh so close to where Regina hasn't been touched in a long time. The brunette feels pressure building and keeps her eyes shut impossibly tight. She feels herself throbbing in response to each pass of Emma's fingers just inches away from her center. Regina moans when Emma's fingers move closer still, but don't come close enough. Another pull and Regina feels her back arch without her permission. Regina knows she's out of breath. She knows that she must look like a wanton mess with nothing but a rectangle of cloth covering the bare minimum of her chest and nether regions. Regina can feel the edge of the towel rubbing against her hard nipples every time Emma moves over her. The teasing of her sensitive flesh feels amazing, and Regina wonders if Emma has noticed.

Emma has nearly chewed her bottom lip out of existence. She watches in rapt attention as her ministrations cause Regina's chest to rise and fall faster and faster. Despite her attempts to control her arousal, Emma is completely turned on and she call feel her own wetness move against her throbbing flesh. Without thinking much about it, Emma stops rubbing so roughly and just allows her fingertips to glide gently over Regina's skin. Her hand reaches under the towel to feel the other woman's abdomen which is twitching and quivering. Emma's hands are so soft and so warm as they slowly move higher and graze the bottom of Regina's breast. Another moan, but Emma doesn't know who made the sound this time. She is lost in the brunette, in this moment. Her hand moves across Regina's stomach and down, and Regina shivers when Emma's fingers trace her bellybutton, lingering inside the dip. A jolt of heat rips through both of them as they imagine the sensation of the same touch further south. _Fuck,_ they think in unison. Regina moves her head to the side, exposing her neck to Emma. The blonde leans down, smelling the intoxicating perfume mixed with the natural scent of Regina's skin. Green eyes travel the short distance to Regina's plump red lips. Her hand is still moving, now over Regina's hip bones. She moves closer. Regina can feel her and all she wants is Emma's hand to plunge between her thighs. To push inside of her. To feel her soaking wetness.

"Regina," Emma whispers and the brunette turns her head, only a breath away from the blonde. Brown eyes force themselves to focus and immediately tumble down into dark green depths. Regina gasps through parted lips. The gaze is intense, crushing even, but neither looks away. They search each other, looking for signs of falsehood. Neither finds any; this moment is pure. Emma is overpowered by the heat and desire pumping hard inside her veins, and Regina feels Emma's soft sweet breath against her cheek. Emma's hand stops just on top of Regina's pelvic bone. Low enough to know that Regina grooms _very_ thoroughly.

"What was that?" Regina whispers, the first to notice a noise breaking into their private experience. Emma tries to focus, and then she hears it too. Someone is knocking at the door. Emma's hands dart out from under the towel and she hands Regina her robe before turning around once again to give her privacy. Regina's legs are so wobbly, she isn't sure she can walk. "Would you mind answering?" Regina asks, voice strained. Emma can only nod, her whole body trembling. Regina disappears into the bedroom.

"Yes?" Emma asks, opening the door.

"Jeez lady, I've been knocking for five minutes!" the delivery man complains. "I've got a few boxes for Regina Mills. That you?" he asks, wiping the sweat from his brow. Emma surveys the three huge boxes in the hallway before nodding dumbly and then signs his paperwork. "Where do you want them?" he asks next, putting the first box on a handheld cart. Emma feels like she's forgotten English, which is unfortunate because she doesn't speak any other languages. All she can manage to do is to point at a spot near the door. The delivery man gives her a strange look and wheels in the first box. He notices the scent. . . and the music. . . and the table, and looks at Emma again, but doesn't say anything. His smirk says it all.

"Tip?" he asks when he brings in the last heavy box. Emma wants to say something funny in return like in the movies, but her brain isn't operating normally yet, so she gives him the only money in her pocket. She is pretty sure that lugging those boxes is worth more than five bucks, but he's lucky she gave him anything at all considering.

Emma walks to the bedroom door, but doesn't try to open it. A weird panic has set into her chest and she just wants to leave this room _now_. "Your stuff arrived from Stoneybrook. It's in the living room, I'm gonna go, ok?" She says not waiting for a response. Emma hears what she thinks is a faint "ok," as she steps into her own room where she quickly pulls on a hooded sweatshirt and her sneakers. A run in the cold is exactly what she needs.

* * *

Regina feels more than just a little confused by her body's reaction to Emma's massage. She tries to ignore it, but as soon as she steps out of the bedroom, she begins replaying the entire last hour on a loop. _What is wrong with me?!_ She thinks, opening the first box and unpacking her things. She chastises herself for acting the way she did and probably humiliating herself in front of Emma. She shuts her eyes tightly, as if that will wipe the images from her mind.

_Maybe it wasn't obvious?_ She tries to soothe herself. But she knows that it was, and that sheer desire was the only way anyone could have read her body language. Regina starts to arrange her clothing in the closet, her mind thinking back not just to her reaction, but Emma's as well. She notes that the blonde was just as flushed as she, that her eyes were saying more than _this is just a friendly physical therapy session_. There was much more than that between them, and as the heat spreads in Regina's chest she starts to really question what it all means.

* * *

**A/N: Who wouldn't suffer through jury duty for that! Hope you all liked this installment, and thank you so much for reading! **

**Remember that reviews feed the writing monster. . . Just sayin. ;) **

**Thanks as always to RileyGirl1 for her mad Beta skills. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Where there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die _

_Try by Pink_

**Sequestered - Chapter 5**

Emma absentmindedly twirls her pen between her fingers. They've just come back from lunch and her stomach is full, making it extremely difficult not to doze off or want to do _anything_ other than sit still on a hard wooden chair. She glances at Regina who seems positively captivated by the testimony being given. Emma can't imagine why; they have been doing nothing but talking about a single surveillance tape for days. Emma doesn't understand what the big deal is– the image is so grainy it could be anyone on that tape. Plus, you never even see the guy's face. Now there is an expert for the defense saying that the tape might be altered, as if that even matters. _He looks like a walrus_, Emma comments to herself before sighing and earning a sideways glance from Regina.

The blonde sits up straighter. The two of them haven't talked about the massage from a couple of days ago, and it looks like neither wants to bring it up. Emma is certainly not going to say anything, even if it _is_ the only thing she's thought about since then. Even in this moment, Emma's mind drifts to the memory of Regina's warm skin under her fingertips. Of the tight muscles flexing in response to her touch. She closes her eyes for a moment, recalling the image of Regina's naked form barely covered by the thin white towel. Emma shakes the thought loose as she feels the tingle of arousal between her thighs.

Emma clears her throat and picks up her notebook to distract herself. She starts drawing the witness to keep herself occupied. She starts with his huge melon head, making sure to capture the smattering of liver spots on his bald cranium. That's not true. He's not totally bald. She includes the sad little flecks of hair left above his ear. They are the lone survivors on a desolate plane.

Regina can't help but glance at Emma every few minutes. She admits to herself that there is something strangely adorable about Emma. She watches as Emma skillfully turns the man on the witness stand into a caricature. Regina stifles a strange little noise when Emma adds two great big tusks to his face. It wasn't a giggle. No. Regina Mills certainly _does not_ giggle.

Emma notices that she has an audience and glances to the side, her grin creeping up on the corners of her lips. Regina bridges the gap between them and adds a Mexican sombrero to Mr. Walrus Face. Emma's body immediately goes into convulsions as she struggles not to burst into raucous laughter. The blonde recalls what it felt like when she was seven-years-old and a foster family she was with made her go to church. She would try so hard not to laugh. This was much worse. Even Regina, an expert in concealing her emotions, has to summon an exceptional amount of strength to keep herself contained. Neither can look at each other without wanting to burst into hysterics. It's another five abysmally long hours before the jurors are finally released for the day and driven back over to the hotel.

* * *

"So, are you going bowling tonight?" Emma asks with a smirk. Regina merely rolls her eyes, not dignifying the ridiculous question with an answer. "It won't be that bad," Emma laughs, her legs swing against the cabinet door under the counter.

"Yes, dear, and I'm sure that acquiring some kind of flesh eating fungus from rented bowling shoes wouldn't be the worst thing that's happened to you," Regina says with a smirk.

"Oh come on, Regina! Aren't you bored? I know you must be climbing the walls! I know I am." Emma crosses her arms, and Regina stops fussing with the coffee machine in order to face her.

"Of course I am, but I will never be desperate enough to engage in such a banal activity with ten random fools." Regina gives up trying to make coffee and pushes the obviously broken machine to the back of the counter with a huff. Emma smirks at the fact that Regina counted _ten_ random fools and not eleven. _Progress_, she thinks with a genuine smile.

"So what do you want to do then? It's not like we can go out to _a bar_. I mean there are only so many activities we can all do as a group, and _anything_ is better than sitting in this hotel." Emma starts tinkering with the abandoned coffee maker as Regina stalks to the small table and begins thumbing through the same magazine she's already read six times. The jurors are only allowed to read periodicals that don't mention anything about the trial or the defendant, and that means they get mostly gossip rags and home and garden magazines. _Thrilling_.

"Well, why can't we?" Regina offers, not looking up from the pages she has practically memorized.

"Really?" Emma raises her eyebrow in surprise.

"Sure. We're all adults," Regina says with a shrug, not paying attention to her own words.

"_You_ would go to a _bar_?" Emma asks again, dubious of Regina's true position on the matter. She can't imagine the primped up mayor drinking beer in a dive. "Bullshit," she declares. That gets Regina's attention, and brown eyes shoot up at the blonde in the kitchen. Regina can sense a challenge from a mile away, and she is never one to shy away from a good old fashioned dare.

"Why wouldn't I, Miss Swan?" Regina asks, her own eyebrow now raised.

"Oh please, you're just saying that because there is no way they would let us go to a bar as the group outing," Emma scoffs offhandedly, making one final adjustment before smacking the machine. Instantly, the coffee begins to brew and she smiles at her handiwork. Regina closes her magazine and narrows her gaze. Emma meets her own bluff. "Fine. Change your clothes. I'll be back for you at nine," Emma states calmly, pouring Regina a cup of coffee and setting it down in front of her. Regina is speechless. Emma turns on her heels and smirks as she walks to her room.

Regina remains motionless for several minutes. She can't decide whether Emma was joking, or if she wasn't, how she was going to negotiate a trip to a bar. Regina curses under her breath. She didn't really want to go out, but she hadn't been able to stop herself from contradicting Emma and now she was stuck with the consequences. She stares at the decidedly all-business attire in her closet. She pulls out a black pantsuit and prepares to shower.

* * *

Three hours later, Emma crosses the threshold from her room into Regina's suite. The living room is empty. "Regina?" she calls from the doorway.

Regina appears from the bedroom a few moments later. Brown eyes drag across Emma's body. Her black leather jacket and dark blue jeans are tighter than anything Regina has ever seen, and that includes Ruby's wardrobe full of tiny miniskirts. Regina's eyes reach black leather boots pulled over denim and rake back across the blonde's body until they reach smokey green eyes framed in dark grey eyeshadow and black liner. Blonde hair cascades in waves around her shoulders. Regina feels her pulse quicken.

"Are you sure you're over twenty-one?" Regina feels like she has to say something or she won't be able to stop her jaw from hitting the floor. "I wouldn't give you a day over nineteen," she finishes.

"Oh please, I'm twenty-seven. Well within the legal limit," Emma says with a smirk. "How old are you? Thirty-six?" she asks, wagging her eyebrows.

"Thirty-two!" Regina snaps.

"We're only a few years apart then," Emma states with a smile. "That's not that much," she notes.

"Feels like a lifetime," Regina grumbles quietly, but Emma doesn't catch it.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Emma asks, stepping closer to the brunette who looks down at herself and then back at Emma. That's the kind of thing people only say when they don't like what you have on.

"Yes, Miss Swan, as a matter of fact it is." Regina's expression is stern. Emma shakes her head and pulls at the lapels on Regina's blazer. She is too distracted to say anything about Regina calling her Miss Swan.

"No. We're not going to a business meeting." Emma's face is only a few inches away from Regina. The scent of the mayor's perfume causes her pulse to race. She releases Regina and takes two steps back to evaluate the outfit.

"Well dear, I am sorry that my clothing does not meet your exceedingly high standards." Regina's jaw is set and her arms are crossed over her chest.

Emma turns and disappears into her room leaving Regina standing in her tiny dining area rather awkwardly.

Emma returns in a few minutes with a bundle of clothes. Regina is furious and a little embarrassed that Emma doesn't find her clothing acceptable. It's not like she'd told Kathryn to pack something in case she needed to go to a dive with her blonde neighbor.

"Try this," Emma says simply, dropping the clothes on the couch, and starts back to her room. "I'll be back in ten minutes. Just one last thing to sort out." Regina is so angry she's sure her head will explode, but decides to play along-completely unwilling to back down from whatever Emma has planned. She pulls on the the black jeans, which feel as tight as the leather pants she used to wear all those years ago, followed by the black v-neck t-shirt and grey leather jacket. She keeps on the spiked black heels she was originally wearing and applies another layer of blood red lipstick. After darkening her eye shadow, she emerges from the bathroom and Emma almost faints at the sight.

"Wow," the blonde says, her mouth hanging open. She can't stop staring at Regina's body in her clothes. _Fuck me_. She thinks, and then she looks down at the shoes. _Fucking hell._

"Ready then?" Regina says with a smirk. She wasn't entirely sure about this, but the sight of a slack jawed Emma has made the wardrobe change totally worth it. Emma clears her throat. She hadn't expected Regina to look so comfortable and drop dead sexy in leather. She had obviously ignored that Regina Mills might have a bad girl side. Her mind wanders briefly imagining just _how_ bad the uptight Mayor Mills might get when no one is looking.

"Yeah. Let's go." Emma's voice is barely a whisper as she falls into endless brown eyes. Regina is several inches taller than her in those heels, and she has to stop herself from moving in to taste the ruby red lips that are curled into a wicked grin in front of her. Regina motions toward the door indicating that Emma should lead the way. Emma clears her throat again, but nothing helps ease the lump forming there. Emma starts walking to the door, and peeks her head out to make sure the coast is clear. They only have a few minutes to get to where they need to go. Regina waits behind the blonde. Her eyes traverse the tight denim hugging Emma's curves. The tip of her tongue darts out momentarily to moisten her plump red lips.

After passing a myriad of hallways and staircases, the pair end up in a service elevator.

"So is this how you get out?" Regina asks with a smile. Emma considers playing dumb, like she doesn't know what Regina means, but she doesn't see the point now.

"No." Emma smiles. "I don't think you'd like my usual route." Emma doesn't mention the extraordinary efforts she undertook to secure this escape.

When they finally make it to the ground floor, Emma leads them through another maze of corridors before arriving at an open loading zone in the back of the hotel. Regina looks around thoroughly unimpressed. Emma rolls her eyes a little, and they continue to the right when Emma spots what she's been looking for. The pair stops in front of a sleek black motorcycle-the kind that's been built for speed, not for comfort. Regina eyes the thing and then looks to Emma. She wants to protest, but Emma's eyes are challenging her again, and Regina refuses to back down.

"Ready mayor?" Emma asks, handing Regina a black helmet. Regina takes it with a wide smile to hide her nerves. She has never been on one of these things before and her heart is thumping through her chest. She can't imagine where she is going to sit when Emma straddles the bike expertly. Emma revs the engine to life and looks at Regina with a smirk before putting her own helmet on. Regina stands there rocking on her heels for a moment. She glances at the tiny bit of cushion behind Emma and decides to get on without any further delay. She tells herself it will be just like riding a horse. _A mechanical horse_. _That probably goes a thousand miles an hour_. Regina takes a deep breath and settles herself behind Emma. She realizes quickly that there is no way to sit on the motorcycle without touching the woman in front of her. Thinking fast, she pushes her thighs together as much as possible, preventing her crotch from pressing against Emma's backside.

"Grab on," Emma suggests as she prepares to set off on the road. Regina places her hands behind herself on the ledge under the seat. Emma shrugs. _Suit yourself_, she thinks and puts the bike in gear. It only takes that first turn before Regina slides forward, hands flying around Emma's waist, gripping her tightly. Emma decides not to comment on it, or the fact that Regina has buried her helmeted head into Emma's back.

The night is cold, and the wind from the fast moving motorcycle should be chilling the pair to the bone, but the adrenaline coursing through their veins shuts out any discomfort. Regina feels the cold of Emma's leather jacket against her hand and allows herself to hold the blonde tighter, reasoning that it's for the sake of safety. She can't ignore the exhilaration of this experience. Whizzing down the dark street, feeling the power of the engine between her legs, and the blonde positioned securely between her thighs. Regina closes her eyes, feeling like she's flying. Like she's soaring through the heavens. She feels it for the first time in a long time. She feels _free_. Truly unrestrained.

The ride is over too quickly and the pair stops in front of a small hole in the wall pub. Regina stands, somewhat reluctantly, extending her leg like a ballerina before elegantly dismounting the motorcycle. She also decides that she is going to have to get one of these monstrosities when she gets back to Storybrooke. _With the helmet, no one will know it's me_, she concludes. Emma leans the bike on the kickstand and gracefully stands from the machine.

"That was fun," Emma says with a smile as she shakes her hair out. Yellow waves tumble around her like an angel, and Regina feels her heart hammering even harder. The brunette remembers her own helmet and takes it off to hand it back to Emma for storage. Regina doesn't respond to the comment, but Emma can tell she loved the ride.

* * *

It takes Regina a bit to notice that there are hardly any men in the tiny bar. The place is dark and cramped and she can't see two feet in front of her. Emma stands behind her, a hand gripping Regina's hip almost territorially. Regina lets her. The music is blasting through the speakers, and Regina can't hear herself think. Emma hands her a shot glass containing a sweet lemon flavored drink. The brunette drinks one, then another and another until she starts dancing against the blonde at her back.

Emma can't help the grin that spreads over her face when she feels Regina's hips rocking in a soft rhythm against her crotch. Her hand moves from holding Regina's waist to the bottom of her abdomen where Emma relishes the feel of her companion's tight muscles. Emma bites her bottom lip when Regina leans further into her and covers Emma's hand with her own, her slender fingers slipping in between Emma's . . . intertwining. Emma has never felt her heart flutter by just by the touch of someone's hand in her own, and it makes her feel like a teenager. Her grin grows exponentially.

Regina feels like she's still on the motorcycle. Her adrenaline has been soaring since the ride, and it hasn't slowed for a moment. The pressure of Emma's hand around her, so strong, so sure, keeps her heartbeat thundering. Her hand moved to meet Emma's almost on instinct. It certainly wasn't from past experience. Regina Mills does not hold hands. _And yet_. Regina looks down to her stomach. To where her fingers have twisted and molded around Emma's hand. It is almost as if they were made for this. As if her hands were utterly useless until this moment. Regina takes the new drink Emma offers her and downs it with gusto.

They have been in the bar just under two hours, but Emma can tell by the sway in the brunette's walk that she's drunk. Emma doesn't feel too sober herself as they relocate to a loft space above the dance floor where they can get a better view of the show when it starts. The place is even more full that it was before, and it takes the pair an eternity to reach the spot. Hands grip each other tightly as Emma leads them through the crowd. Regina just looks ahead. She can see that just about everyone is staring at them. Taking turns gawking between her and Emma. She smirks triumphantly. She doesn't stop to process why it makes her feel proud. Regina is still slightly overwhelmed by the handholding, and by the fact that she has a vice grip on Emma's pale fingers. When they finally climb up narrow stairs to the destination, there is already a group of girls taking over a space just barely big enough for the five of them. It's obvious Emma and Regina aren't going to fit in there too, and Regina starts to turn to negotiate her descent down the steep steps back to the main area.

"Wait a sec!" Emma shouts in Regina's ear. The brunette halts as Emma releases her hand to say something to the tall redhead only a few steps from them. Regina feels a quiet rage burn in her belly when Emma smiles at the girl. The redhead's eyes immediately light up at Emma's attention. Emma's smile grows, and Regina notices the rest of the girls approach to see what Emma is saying. Regina's lips have formed a hard line, and she crosses her arms across her chest and looks away when she sees Emma wink at the redhead. Regina is surprised when, just a few moments later, the redhead walks by her and down the stairs, the rest of the girls following in a line behind her. Emma waves for Regina to step into the now empty perch. Regina is confused, but conceals her questioning look. She wonders if her tipsy mind is failing her.

"What was that?" Regina finally asks too loudly when Emma closes them into the space by putting a little chain that says "reserved" across the top of the stairs. Regina is starting to feel more than a little unsteady on her feet.

"Madam Mayor, I can't have you mixing it up with strangers. Security measures. You know?" Emma smirks. She's proud of her swagger. Regina can't help but grin, but she waits until Emma has turned to lean over the wooden railing overlooking the small stage underneath them to do so. Regina moves to stand next to Emma. There is no pretext now for hand holding or for standing with their arms wrapped around each other. The lights dim even further as the show begins.

"Is that a man?!" Regina slurs into Emma's ear twenty minutes later. Emma laughs as she turns to face the brunette and realizes she isn't kidding.

"You've never seen a drag queen?" Emma asks incredulously. Regina had certainly seen a lot of queens in her life, but had never experienced anything quite like this. She focuses her gaze on the singer below. Ebony skin is encased in a silver sequined gown. The garment rivals some of the pieces she used to wear back in the Enchanted Forest. A mountain of raven colored hair is piled dramatically over a huge tiara. Regina looks back at Emma, obviously not understanding the significance of that term _drag queen_. Emma can't help but chuckle as she nods to confirm Regina's suspicion that the performer is indeed male. Emma wonders if Stoneybrook is completely devoid of gay culture and just shakes her head as she watches Regina stare at the performer in disbelief. The blonde sometimes wonders if Regina is just conservative or from another time. . . or planet.

The lights stay dim even after the show is over, and the pair keeps their secluded spot. Emma takes the initiative and moves behind Regina again. The brunette presses into her once more. As they sway rhythmically to the beat, Emma can feel her blood rushing in her veins. Her pulse beats wildly when Regina turns in her arms. The brunette's thigh slips between Emma's legs as she moves sensually against the other woman. Regina isn't grinding exactly, but the movement in her hips is more than Emma can handle. Green eyes search brown. Regina doesn't look away as Emma's gaze intensifies. Emma glances down to impossibly red lips and back up to captivating brown eyes. Regina's lips part as soon as she feels Emma's eyes fall over them. Emma leans in, her nose grazing Regina's neck, sending a rush of shivers down the brunette's spine. Emma's lips find Regina's jaw bone and the brunette's breath hitches. Emma's eyes slip closed. She wants to savor this moment. This moment before everything changes. Emma places a tiny kiss on Regina's cheek, and then another right next to it, inching toward the goal.

Regina is sure that if her heart beats any faster, it will explode. Her inebriated brain has stopped functioning properly as her hands move slowly over the sides of Emma's body, over her jacket and around her neck. Fingers move into blonde tresses, where they bury themselves. Regina shuts her eyes as she feels Emma's warm breath against her skin.

Emma grips the back of Regina's neck and opens her eyes for a moment to take in the sight, and her heart is hammering when she finally presses her lips against Regina's gorgeous mouth. The blonde doesn't even try to quiet her moan when she meets the heat of Regina's lips. The kiss ignites every nerve ending in Emma's body. She would be concerned that she was actually on fire if the sensation of Regina's lips on hers wasn't so intoxicating. Regina grips yellow locks tighter, feeling like she might fall off the Earth without her hold on Emma as an anchor. This is like nothing Regina has ever experienced. Emma's lips are impossibly soft, and her movements are sensuous while at the same time strong and purposeful. For the first time in her life Regina doesn't fight for control, instead letting herself sink into it to be swept away by the current.

Red lips part further and Emma wastes no time in sneaking in the tip of her tongue to trace Regina's plump bottom lip. Emma is overcome with the heat raging between them and she pushes Regina against the banister, with her hip bone digging squarely in between Regina's legs. The kiss continues without wavering in intensity until the house lights come on signaling closing time. Emma is the first to pull away, her jaw partially numb. They stare at each other, chests heaving to fill with oxygen. Both are dispossessed of the ability to speak. Regina has been shaken to her core. . . to where she feels a pulsating need so strong she is sure she won't make it back to the hotel. Emma shifts to adjust the seam of her Jeans, attempting to alleviate the painful friction against her center before she takes Regina's hand and guides her down the narrow stairway.

Outside, the cold night feels almost balmy around the brunette's sizzling skin. Emma quickly hails a cab, and Regina climbs in. The blonde is certain that neither of them is in any condition to ride the motorbike, and decides she will find a way to come back for it tomorrow. Emma tells the driver their destination before turning to look at Regina, her desire threatening to boil over; she can't wait to get back to the hotel. They gaze at each other intently until Emma can't bear it any longer and dives into inviting red lips. Regina can't resist, even if part of her brain is screaming that she shouldn't be doing this. _Not here certainly, and probably not at all_. But she can't stop. This feels too good. Emma pulls back, her teeth biting Regina's bottom lip as she releases the other woman's mouth. Green eyes glare at the driver through the rearview mirror who promptly drags his eyes away from them and back onto the street.

Suddenly the alcohol and excitement simply overwhelm Regina who leans her head against Emma's chest and closes her eyes. Emma counts the blocks to the hotel. She's been thinking about this moment since the day she met Regina in the courthouse. Emma shifts in her seat and runs her fingers through silky black hair.

Emma instructs the driver to leave them around the back of the hotel and leaves him a generous tip, effectively buying his silence. The majority of the return trip to their floor is easier than Emma had anticipated-until they get to the spot outside the hallway. Emma hadn't really planned on how to get back into their room. Part of her hadn't even expected for this night to work out, but here she was, trying to sneak past two armed guards with a drunk mayor hanging on her arm. It takes just a moment to realize that one guard is absent, possibly patrolling elsewhere or in the bathroom, and the one at the end of the hall has fallen asleep. She makes a mad dash for the door, the brunette trailing behind her, and they are in the mayor's room before anyone sees them. Emma's heart is racing. _That was a close call._ Too close for her taste. Emma turns to the brunette who seems ten times more drunk than she was an hour ago. Emma immediately regrets the last three rounds she ordered. Regina is swaying and her eyes are barely open. A smile creeps across Emma's lips as she leads Regina to her bedroom.

High heels land on the floor with a loud bang, quickly followed by a leather jacket and skinny jeans. Emma stretches over Regina and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. She leans in to place a gentle kiss on Regina's soft lips before smiling and pulling the covers around Regina's body. She opens the huge bottle of water she placed on the nightstand, and leaves two aspirins with it. The brunette is asleep before Emma is even out of the room, and the blonde glances back at her one more time, her heart making a strange flip in her chest. Emma shakes it off and decides to shower before getting into her own bed. A smile is plastered on Emma's face even as the adrenaline fades and she somehow manages to fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! We finally got the kiss! What did you think? Confession: I am so in love with them! I think I'm even swooning over Emma! lol. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sequestered - Chapter 6**

The moment Regina opens her eyes she is greeted by a splitting headache and a wave of nausea so violent she thinks she might be dying. With a jerky swing of her legs over the edge of the bed, Regina forces herself to the bathroom and realizes there is simply no elegant way to puke her guts out.

It takes the brunette an eternity to drag herself back to bed after the torment in her stomach seems to settle, albeit temporarily. She flops onto the king sized mattress and crawls into the fetal position in the middle of the bed, dragging the downy white covers over her body. Regina has never felt like this in her life, never really being one to overindulge, at least not in alcohol. She groans as she fends off the renewed desire to vomit.

It's only when Regina checks the alarm clock on the nightstand that she notices the bottle of water and aspirin. She reaches out and takes huge, very un-regal and definitely unladylike, gulps of the cool liquid. Once her mouth no longer feels like it's filled with kitty litter, she takes the aspirin and falls back into bed. Her mind is still too muddled to question how the items came to be by her bedside. She has a few hours to get herself together, and her instincts are telling her to sleep this off.

* * *

When Regina awakes once more, she feels significantly better. She is grateful that the giants tap dancing on her skull have moved on to another venue. Regina makes her way to the shower, and as she strips off a shirt that is most definitely not hers, she is assaulted with flashes of last night's events. The memories come back in blurry fragments. She remembers the motorcycle ride clearly and her heart starts thumping. She recalls the cramped bar and people dancing. She remembers the shots of a cloudy sweet drink and her stomach does a back flip. Her recollection of the rest of the evening is spotty, and even as she washes the conditioner from her hair she can't remember much else.

"Oh!" Regina gasps suddenly as she brings her fingertips up to tingling lips. _No_. She thinks. _I must be imagining it_. Regina stares at her lips in the mirror as if they were the little black box that could divulge exactly what happened last night. She clutches at her bare chest in dread and confusion as the memories come rushing back in tidal waves. Regina remembers the heat of Emma's mouth, the sweet taste of her lips . . . the warmth of her hands, the scent of her hair. Regina is speechless as she leans forward over the sink, her head dizzy and overwhelmed by the flashing images. Regina can almost feel the wooden banister digging into her back from where Emma held her against it, her mouth almost devouring Regina's lips, and Regina kissing her back with equal hunger. The brunette sits on the edge of the tub until she can catch her breath.

Several minutes later, Regina is still a little shaky, but she manages to pull on her navy blue sweater dress and knee-high black boots over black tights. Her hands tremble slightly as she applies makeup to hide the evidence of the hangover from her visage.

* * *

Green eyes shoot furtively over to Regina every few minutes. They have been sitting in the courtroom all morning and Emma can tell the mayor is acting strangely. They usually interact with long glances loaded with unspoken messages, or maybe little notes in the corners of their legal pads, but today Regina has been dead silent and sitting very upright, never looking in Emma's direction. A knot begins to grow in the pit of Emma's stomach. The feeling of next-morning-regret has been hanging heavy in her gut since she noticed Regina's disconnected demeanor.

Emma tries to make herself focus on the events in the courtroom to somehow drown out the nagging awkwardness between herself and the stoic Regina, but she just can't stop thinking about last night. She unconsciously licks her lips as she recalls the warmth of Regina's body. She can almost feel the weight of Regina's mouth, and the firmness of her flesh held fast against her own body. Her perfume more intoxicating than the libations. Emma shifts uncomfortably in her chair. She still doesn't know why she stopped herself last night. Why she didn't take it further with Regina. The blonde isn't exactly the kind of girl that denies herself life's pleasures. . . especially the carnal ones. _It's not like it could be any more awkward than it already is_. Emma confirms in her mind. The next time Emma glances in Regina's direction she connects with brooding brown eyes and her lungs forget how to breathe.

Regina's heart triple beats when she makes eye contact with Emma, but she immediately forces away her gaze. She can see the questions forming behind bright green eyes, highlighted by remnants of last night's make up only partially washed away. Regina has questions too, but it's not the questions that frighten her . . . it's the answers.

* * *

Lunch goes by in weighted silence as the pair sits together, as they always do, but neither can seem to find any words to say. Emma considers making a joke to ease the tension, but she has no desire to make light of what happened between them. Emma takes another bite of her cheese sandwich and it lands like a rock in her stomach.

Regina moves the lettuce around in the bowl. The idea of eating _anything_ is making her nauseated. She finally drops all pretenses and throws the plastic bowl in the garbage. Emma can't help but notice the mayor is a bit green around the gills and feels a little guilty for plying her with so many shots the night before.

"Here." Emma speaks and is surprised by how raspy her unused voice sounds. Regina glances up at the blonde standing next to her, and then down at the green soda can being offered.

"It's ginger ale." Emma says when Regina makes no attempt to take the drink from her hand. "It's good for settling the stomach." She explains further, her lips turning up into a small smile. A familiar warmth spreads across the brunette's chest. She doesn't think she will ever get used to these unsolicited acts of kindness.

"Thank you." Regina says weakly, taking the cold can from Emma's hand. Her fingers just grazing fare skin, but the contact is enough to send a current of heat through her body and raise her pulse. Emma smiles again and gives her a strange little shrug before walking away and disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

"Emma," Regina whispers as they take their seats in the courtroom. The blonde turns in her chair toward Regina. "I. . ." She starts, brown eyes wide and full of emotion she isn't verbalizing. Emma looks down at quivering red lips. Their perfect form makes Emma forget all her anxiety. _How could I not kiss her?_ For a moment Emma forgets where she is and her mouth twitches with the desire to reunite with Regina's lips.

"All rise!" The bailiff orders, indicating the continuation of the trial. Regina's words are cut short and Emma shakes herself out of her trance.

* * *

Regina paces her room. Her footsteps creating an oval track in plush beige carpet. It's almost ten and Regina is losing hope that Emma will show up in her room. The blonde had been a nightly fixture for weeks and the brunette is surprised to realize that she _might_ miss her. _Maybe_.

The brunette walks up to the adjoining door leading into Emma's room. Her closed fist raised and knuckles hovering over the wooden door for minutes on end. "_Fuck_." She finally whispers quietly, followed by a long sigh. Regina's pride proves stronger than any other desire, and the brunette drags herself to the couch where she puts on white headphones and listens to her borrowed iPod.

* * *

"Sleeping already?"

Regina opens her eyes at the sound of the voice coming from behind her head. Her heart jumps at the sight, but she doesn't visibly react to Emma's presence.

"Yes, well it is rather late isn't it?" Regina responds sternly in her Madam Mayor voice as she sits up and pulls the ear bud out of her ear. The other one was already removed and Regina isn't sure whether it fell out on its own or had a little help from a certain crafty blonde.

"I guess 10:30 _is_ an ungodly hour for some people." Emma smiles with one corner of her mouth. She likes harassing Regina about her age, but she can't understand why the brunette is so sensitive about it. Regina just shoots Emma a death glare and rolls her eyes. "I think someone was actually kind of bored without me and just couldn't stay awake." Emma smirks again.

"No dear, I just assumed you had finally been caught pilfering items from the hotel and been thrown in jail." Regina responds, Mayor Mills persona still in full effect.

"Awe Regina, were you wondering where I was? Did you miss me?" Emma laughs for the first time all day, and the sound sends Regina's heart plummeting into her stomach. _For fuck's sake get a hold of yourself_. Regina commands internally.

"Hardly." Regina responds, arms crossed over her chest, and her eyes rolling away from Emma to focus on the fake houseplant in the corner. Emma doesn't believe Regina for a second.

"Well if you're done playing Sleeping Beauty, I brought a game." Emma smiles as she gestures to the black box under her arm. Regina considers turning Emma away for showing up so late, but she stays silent too long and Emma interprets it as acceptance.

"So I assume they have scrabble in Stoneybrook?" Emma asks sarcastically as she opens the board on the coffee table.

"Storybrooke." Regina corrects for the tenth time, arms still crossed. Emma remembers the name, but likes to see the irritated look on Regina's face when she says it wrong.

* * *

An hour into the game and Regina is beating Emma by a hundred points. The brunette is sure her opponent is hardly trying to win. Emma chooses words like _sexy_ and _lips_ over more clearly advantageous arrangements of letters. Emma smirks every time her word flusters Regina. She considers playing NC-17 rated words, but is sure Regina would slap her like an offended ingénue in a 1950's movie.

After Regina wins the third game in a row, Emma yawns and glances at her watch.

"Holy Shit!" The blonde exclaims, realizing that it is almost three in the morning. "I don't know where the time went." Emma shoots a megawatt smile in Regina's direction. The brunette smirks in return. The moments pass as the women gaze at each other. Regina is relieved that they seem to have gone back to normal after the events of the night before. She had been waiting for Emma to mention something but she hadn't._ It probably wasn't a big deal for her - surely she has done this before. _Regina thinks, and suddenly her stomach turns as a result of a pang in her chest. _Not that I care_, Regina tells herself. The words do nothing to quell the strange combination of jealousy and disappointment brewing within her.

Finally Emma stands from the couch and gives her back a stretch. Regina follows her to the adjoining door.

"That was fun." Emma says, lingering with her hand on the doorknob.

"Yes, well, something tells me you weren't exactly putting forth your best effort." Regina responds with a raised eyebrow. Emma's cheeks unexpectedly flush bright pink, and the usually confident blonde looks down at her shoes for a moment. The gesture causes a blush to cross Regina's typically impassive countenance, and she is taken aback by her own reaction.

They stand for what seems like an hour with no words passing between them. Emma gives another sideways smile. Regina feels her heart thumping, and her breath coming in shorter spurts. The air always seems heavier when she's with Emma, like it's harder for her lungs to take it in.

"Thank you." Regina speaks to cut the tension before it drowns her. "For the aspirin . . . and the water." Regina whispers after a moment of feeling hopelessly lost in stormy green eyes. Emma shrugs and looks away, her attempt at seeming aloof fails and makes Regina's heart beat even faster.

Emma's gaze moves to the floor again, and then slowly passes over Regina's body and up to her mouth. Emma glances up into deep brown eyes before licking her lips, and this time she can't fight the need to taste Regina again. She leans forward.

Regina sees Emma moving in slow motion, but doesn't stop her. She doesn't back away. Instead, Regina holds her breath as her eyes slip closed and she feels soft lips press against her own.

The kiss sends a shockwave blasting through both women. Regina can hardly think over the sound of her own heart beating in her ears. At first red lips remain unmoving, but after a moment they curve around Emma's mouth. Emma presses forward until Regina's back is flush against the wall. Hands tangle in silky brown tresses as Emma drags the tip of her tongue along Regina's bottom lip and they quickly part to allow Emma entry.

A soft moan escapes Emma's throat as she feels Regina's tongue find hers. Moving against her in soft strokes. Exploring. Emma presses against Regina's body and the mayor's hands move tentatively to grip Emma's waist.

After what may have been seconds or hours, Regina can't be sure, Emma's right hand finds its way out of Regina's hair, and she moves along the brunette's jaw line. Emma's thumb extents out to hold Regina's chin, and gently separates herself from the breathless mayor. Emma's lips are trembling, and she can tell Regina is feeling equally derailed.

"Good night." Emma whispers against Regina's mouth as she gazes into dark eyes, half hidden behind lowered eyelids. Regina is speechless, and Emma places another soft kiss on swollen red lips before disappearing into her room.

Regina leans against the wall once more to keep from falling. She is left panting as she recovers from the intensity of the kiss. Regina doesn't move from where Emma left her until she regains the sensation in her lower extremities, and trusts that she won't simply keel over if she leaves the support of the wall.

It takes a few minutes, but Regina finally makes it to bed. She can't slow her racing heart or the haze in her mind. She wonders, not for the first time, whether she might be imagining this. Whether the curse has made her ill for being away from Storybrooke for so long. Maybe she's really laying in a ditch somewhere, or in a coma, and this is all a product of her addled mind. Somehow the possibility that she has dreamt up Emma calms her, and Regina manages to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I must say I'm not really loving the show right now, and would much rather live in fics! Last week was ridiculous . . . let's see what the "big surprise" is in store for us this Sunday. I'm sure we will all be ****_totally_**** shocked.**

**Anywho, rant over, let me know what you think of this chapter! **

**Happy Valentine's Day! ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

_When I picture you_

_I think of your smile_

_And it drives me wild_

_Your laugh escaping you_

_Your head thrown to the side_

_And it drives me wild_

_You carried romance in the palm of your hand_

_You called the plays for us_

_You clung to self-restraint, you followed the plan_

_You put the brakes on this_

_And it drove me_

_And it drove me_

_And it drove me wild_

"Drove Me Wild" by _Tegan and Sara_

**Sequestered - Chapter Seven**

Emma's eyes flutter open before her alarm has a chance to wake her. She stares at the white ceiling above her hotel bed and lets her body indulge in the softness of the mattress. It's way softer than the one she has at home. _Well, in the half empty apartment_. She corrects, thinking of the place she used to share with her ex-girlfriend. The blonde sighs and brings her arm to rest under her head. Without warning, her thoughts turn to the brunette next door. Emma slowly closes her eyes, almost feeling the weight of Regina's kiss like a ghost against her lips.

_Shit_. Just the thought of Regina sends Emma's stomach plummeting. She reluctantly drags herself out of bed. All thoughts of Regina forced out of her mind, at least for the next 5 minutes... ok maybe the next 3. Emma pulls open the heavy white curtains covering the small window in her room. She squints as her eyes adjust to the hazy morning sun. Emma thinks about the city below her as she surveys the vast horizon like a royal taking stock of her kingdom. She wonders about the people - about what it's like to wake up in one of the houses off in the distance. She contemplates what that sort of predictability and stability would feel like. She sighs and lets her forehead rest against the freezing cold glass. A harsh reminder of the waning New England winter outside.

* * *

Saturday mornings are particularly dreadful for Regina. It's when she misses Henry most and feels desperate to be home with him. Saturday morning breakfast together has been replaced with Skype sessions. Seeing him, but not being able to hug him, makes Regina's heart feel heavy. But she knows she is lucky to at least be able to communicate with him this way, and it's because of Emma. Emma Swan and her gift of a phone charger. _Emma Swan and her gift of entertainment_. She thinks glancing at the iPod on the coffee table. She doesn't let herself think about what other things Emma Swan has given her. The intangible things. The things that, even in this short time, have started to change her. She admits that Emma has made her feel more alive than she has in ages. Regina shuts her eyes as if that will protect her from the unavoidable sting to come.

"What am I thinking?" Regina whispers to herself and shuts her eyes even tighter. She has let herself indulge in the fantasy too long. Regina is all too aware of the danger of that. . . of the harm in desire. _Not that I desire Emma_. She adds for her own benefit, since she _is_ talking to herself. Regina stands from the couch and straightens herself. Pulling down on her silk pajama top as if it was a blazer and she was entering a meeting. She decides to join the rest of the jurors on a trip to a local art museum. Her hotel room is suddenly too small. Too confining.

* * *

"Regina?" Emma calls as she crosses into the brunette's room. No answer. She slips off her brown leather jacket and tosses it on the back of the sofa.

"Regina?" She calls again, but she can tell Regina isn't here. "Well, that's unexpected." Emma says to herself. The blonde hadn't counted on Regina not being in her room. She's _always_ in her room.

_Crap_. Emma thinks as she looks around before taking a seat at the small round table next to the kitchen area. _This sucks_. She confirms after a few minutes of just sitting there with her chin resting in her palm. Another several minutes pass before Emma lets out a long sigh of defeat.

* * *

Regina had been studying a particular painting for well over an hour when the group is called for lunch. "The Carry by Andrew Wyeth." She whispers, letting her fingertips trace the small silver plate with etched lettering under the canvas. The mayor had expected to be bored to tears, but is pleasantly surprised to discover the art was not as pedestrian as she anticipated.

"These pictures sure are something huh Mrs. Mills." A deep voice with a faint southern drawl booms behind Regina. Her head turns slowly. Brown eyes narrow, ready to correct whomever has just spoken. She is nobody's "Mrs.," she thinks. Regina's lips curl into a snarl as her eyes penetrate the man now staring at his feet. _Twinkle Toes_, she confirms and decides to turn back around without ripping the dolt a new one, but the exchange has signaled the end of her desire to socialize.

In less than ten minutes Regina is in a taxi, escorted by a guard on her way back to her room.

"I hope you recover from your migraine quickly Mayor Mills." The handsome guard smiles as he deposits Regina at her door.

"Yes, I'm sure I just need to lay down." Regina smiles in return and the guard's cheeks flush bright pink.

"Well. . . um. . . if you need anything. . . I'll just be at the end of the hall." He stammers and scratches the back of his head nervously.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to remember that." Regina adds graciously, and slips into her room before he has a chance to say anything else.

The brunette can't help but emit a throaty laugh as she slides off her coat and turns to enter her room.

"You're back!" Emma calls from behind the kitchen counter and Regina nearly jumps out of her skin.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asks, hiding her surprise, but not actually expecting an answer. She lays her black wool pea coat and thick red scarf next to Emma's leather jacket.

"Lunch." Emma smiles, and turns her back toward the brunette to reach for something on the counter behind her. Brown eyes dart over at the table where Emma has put out a salad with what looks like chicken on top. She sees a bottle of sparkling water. Two plates. Two forks. Two glasses. Regina looks back at the blonde speechless.

"I figured you would only be able to _slum it_ for so long." Emma says through her smirk, responding to the question Regina has only asked in her head. "So, I made you lunch." Her smile reaches all the way up to her radiant green eyes. "And this is for later." Emma says motioning for Regina to step behind the counter. Somehow Regina's stilettos carry her, even though her brain is still struggling to understand what she is seeing. . . what she is feeling.

Emma drags Regina by the wrist to move her faster, and the pair stops in front of a small chocolate mousse tart.

"Dessert!" Emma exclaims, gesturing with both hands at the small pastry on a simple white plate. "It's kind of amazing." Emma continues, not noticing, or not caring, that Regina is apparently dumbstruck. "But first," Emma rotates Regina's body toward the table, "we have grilled chicken salad with all kinds of sh- _stuff_." Emma clears her throat. "Um, you know _ingredients._" The blonde chuckles nervously, starting to wonder if perhaps this was a terrible idea.

Regina turns to Emma, and the blonde shifts her weight uneasily. Emma's eyebrows scrunch together waiting for Regina to say something. She loses herself in Regina's hypnotizing auburn eyes for a moment, but her hammering heart brings her back to earth. She knows Regina's eyes are searching her. She has noticed that the brunette is always doing that. Always looking for something – the blonde isn't sure what exactly, but she gathers that this lady has some major trust issues.

Regina doesn't know how to articulate the feelings that are building in her chest and bubbling up in her throat. She stares at the blonde fidgeting awkwardly in front of her. _How is everything this woman does so . . . _. She can't finish her thought. She lets the emotion pour from her in a hot rush.

"Are you like allergic to Chicken, because I can get something else or—" Emma starts to babble, but her words are cut short by Regina's lips on hers. It takes Emma a split second to understand what is happening, and wrap her arms around Regina's waist, lifting her slightly and letting the warmth of her body wreak havoc on Emma's senses.

Regina's hands grip Emma's face as she deepens their kiss. Her tongue pushing passed surprised pale lips. A moan rumbles in Regina's throat and Emma feels her knees go weak in response. The blonde pushes Regina against the counter, her thigh pressing into navy blue trousers. The urgency of the kiss matches the racing of Emma's heart. The heat in Emma's body threatens to boil over when she feels Regina bite down on her bottom lip.

"_Fuck_," is all Emma can manage when she feels the bite intensify. A white-hot current travels straight through Emma's core. The blonde counters by taking Regina's tongue between her lips and sucking hard. Brown eyes roll back, and Regina feels weak. She has never felt anything like this before.

"Stop. Wait." Regina heaves out breathlessly. The brunette peels herself off of Emma, but stays only inches away.

"What's wrong?" Emma speaks, trying to steady her breathing. "Did I hurt you?" She asks, moving a lock of brown hair out of Regina's face and tucking it behind her ear.

"No." Regina says moving out of Emma's arms completely. "I'm fine." Regina smiles her fake Mayor Mills smile, and Emma knows exactly where this is going. "Listen, I . . . we . . ." Regina stumbles for the right words and Emma moves back to lean against the opposite counter, both her eyebrows raised expectantly. Regina clears her throat. She is still breathless from their kiss. From the kiss _she_ initiated. "We can't do this anymore." Regina says matter-of-factly, as if she were ripping off a bandage with her words.

"We can't do what?" Emma asks, refusing to make this easy for the brunette.

"This. This thing we've been doing." Regina continues rather inarticulately. "I think it's normal. We _are_ trapped here. . . isolated . . . separated from everyone we know, and-"

"You think _what_ is normal?" Emma cuts her off and crosses her arms over her chest. She watches Regina struggle for the words. She figures this must be a new experience for the politician, having no idea what to say.

"I believe you know exactly what I am referring to." Regina says more sternly.

"Oh, of course, _that_ clears it up." The blonde responds sarcastically. Emma does indeed know. She is surprised this hadn't happened already. Regina's freaking out over their attraction. Emma had almost convinced herself that it wouldn't happen. That maybe they could just let this be without having some major conversation about labels and identity. The blonde does understand what Regina is feeling on an intellectual level. She imagines that it must be confusing and a lot to process, but right now Emma can only feel the pain of impending rejection, and she wants Regina to squirm. She can be understanding later, when the churning in her stomach has subsided.

"Listen, all I'm trying to say is that when two people spend so much time together, there is bound to be a connection, and maybe that connection can get a little . . . confused." Regina's throat feels dry as the words sputter out of her mouth.

"Is that what this is Regina? Hmm? You're a little confused?" Angry words lodge in her throat, but Emma holds back from saying anything hurtful, and instead glides to her door in a few long strides.

"Where are you going?" Regina asks pointlessly. It is obvious where Emma is going, but the brunette doesn't know what else to say. She doesn't know how to keep Emma in her room, or why she feels a strange panic in her chest.

"I lost my appetite. I'll see you around." Emma waves dismissively at Regina before closing the adjoining door more forcefully than she intended.

Regina is left standing in the kitchen. Her chest feeling tight and her head suddenly pounding. She leaves the beautifully prepared lunch on the table and drags herself to bed where she can attempt to piece together what the actual fuck just happened.

* * *

The next morning Regina wakes in a haze. She shifts under the sheets and realizes that she is still fully dressed. Her clothes now impossibly wrinkled. She is not awake more than a moment before the uncomfortable feeling returns to her chest. The conversation with Emma crashes through her like a freight train gone off course.

A mixture of regret and guilt continues to swirl in Regina's belly even as she showers and dresses. Her wrinkled clothing placed in a dry cleaning bag and left hanging on the bathroom door. Regina meanders to the living room where she notices Emma's jacket on the sofa. Her heart jumps, then sinks, when she looks around but finds no sign of the blonde. She picks up the garment and lets her fingers trace the collar. Emma was so upset she left the leather jacket behind. Regina confirms. _I don't blame her_. She thinks to herself. _I mauled her and then behaved like a lunatic_ she concludes unhappily, and proceeds to clean up the untouched meal still set on the table.

Regina considers knocking on the adjoining door to return the jacket. She pauses, feeling a surge of embarrassment. The guise of returning the garment seems a too thinly veiled attempt at communication. _Obviously it's not her only jacket and if she wanted it she'd have already come for it_. Regina decides glumly.

With another sigh the brunette starts making herself coffee. Her brain racing on overdrive. Her mind hell-bent on introspection despite her best efforts to think of nothing. To think of _anything_ other than Emma Swan and what the woman is doing to her. What she has already done.

* * *

"Oh for fucks sake." Regina mutters putting down the novel she's been trying to read all afternoon with limited success. Honey brown eyes rolling in annoyance with herself.

Regina hadn't noticed exactly how much time she spent with Emma. The dreadful truth only realized in the blonde's absence. The thought of her name sends butterflies dancing in Regina's stomach. _That's it_, she thinks, and in an instant Regina shakes off the cloud of indecision that had been vexing her for days. . . or weeks if she was honest.

She decides she will not wait any longer. This is not like her to sit around expecting someone else to do something. _I'm Regina fucking Mills_, she thinks with conviction as she stands.

* * *

"What the hell?" Emma mutters as she notices something move across the floor of her room. She suppresses the smile that pulls at her lips, and clears her throat making her expression stern. She refuses to give in so easily.

The blonde pushes at the folded over paper with the tip of her toe, as if that would give her a clue as to its contents. She retracts her sock covered foot and puts her hands on her bare hips. The black boyshorts she's wearing are particularly low riding, and her white tank top only comes down to her belly button.

Part of her wants to ignore the white rectangle and dispose of it directly in the trash without looking at it. The rest of her is far too curious for that, and finally she gives in. Emma bends over with a huff and picks up the note Regina has slipped under the adjoining door.

_Dinner? Eight o'clock? _

Emma can't help the smile this time. In fact, she doesn't even notice it.

* * *

Regina jumps slightly when she hears the knock at the door. She has grown accustomed to Emma simply barging in. The fact that she chose to knock at the front door is surprisingly disappointing for the brunette. She shakes it off, runs her hands over her grey pencil skirt to iron out nonexistent wrinkles, and strides to the door.

"Good evening Ms. Swan." Regina says, instantly kicking herself for the formality. She has had her tongue down the woman's throat and somehow _Emma_ seems too forward.

"Hello Regina." Emma says with a smile and extends a bottle of red wine. Regina takes it with a small polite smile and moves to the side to allow Emma entry. She has stopped wondering how Emma manages to obtain these kinds of things. Brown eyes take in the heavenly sight of black skinny jeans, black boots and stripped blue long sleeve shirt. Emma is wearing her hair exactly how Regina likes it – loose and in waves around her shoulders. Regina swallows hard.

"I'm glad you came." Regina says quietly to the back of Emma's head.

"Well, I didn't exactly have other plans." Emma shrugs and saunters to the table, still unwilling to let Regina off the hook too easily.

Red lips curl into a smirk. She knows the blonde wants to be here. From the little Regina has seen of Emma, she doubts the girl does anything out of a sense of obligation. Regina is also fairly sure that Emma's feelings are hurt, and she deserves _a little_ leeway, so she doesn't make a snarky comment in return.

Emma glances over to the two plates of something fancy served on the table. She notices the room service cart stashed in the corner. Emma takes the liberty of opening a kitchen drawer and retrieving the bottle opener.

"Would you mind?" Regina asks, handing Emma the bottle before the blonde can relinquish the corkscrew. Emma quirks her eyebrow and can't help but smirk. Regina trying to be a damsel in distress is obviously foreign, but strangely endearing. Emma silently opens the bottle and pours the wine into water glasses.

"Cheers." Regina offers her glass, and Emma tips hers into it making a clinking sound. The pair sips the dark red liquid silently until Regina finally speaks.

"Listen, Emma, about what I said yesterday. . . I—"

"You don't have to say anything Regina." Emma holds up her free hand. She had expected to at least eat a decent meal before Regina gave her the boot. "I get it." She says, raising her glass to take a gulp of wine.

"Please," Regina's voice is surprisingly soft, and catches Emma off guard. The blonde remains silent, but takes another long swig of her drink. "I have never . . ." Regina looks away as her voice trails off. The words are not coming as easily as she hoped.

"I understand Regina, honestly." Emma offers, now just wanting to put this awkward moment behind them.

"No, I don't think you do." Regina's eyes finally met Emma's, and she can't help but soften in her emerald green gaze. Regina has never known anyone whose eyes change colors so often, and every tone is equally captivating.

"I _do_ get it." Emma sets down the empty glass. "You have never been with a woman right?"

"It's not just that-" Regina starts, but Emma cuts her off.

"Or someone that isn't some suit who makes a ridiculous amount of money, and has some kind of fancy and powerful job." Emma continues.

"I don't care about that-" Regina shakes her head, and Emma cuts her off again. She finds that she doesn't want Regina to let her down gently. Now she just wants to get this over with. Emma takes the liberty of refilling her glass, and Regina declines the offer of more wine.

"Oh right, I'm sure you've dated _lots_ of tattooed bounty hunters." Emma scoffs sarcastically, her eyes rolling almost involuntarily.

"No, Emma, I admit that I have _never_ met anyone quite like you." Regina says firmly. Dark brown eyes are narrowed and glaring at Emma. The blonde is meeting her gaze, accepting the challenge. Regina can feel her pulse beating hard in her ears, her skin flushed red from the rush of adrenaline. Silence and tension fill the space between them. Emma is the first to relent.

"Listen. I understand. This was a little experiment for you, and now you're done." Emma fills her glass again, leaving the bottle empty.

"That's what you think?" Regina asks with a furrowed brow. "You think I'm playing with you?" Regina finally sets her nearly untouched drink on the counter.

"Maybe not intentionally, but that has been the result. . . hasn't it?" Emma asks rhetorically.

"I can assure you, that I do _not_ play games." Regina's tone is harsher than she intended. This was really not going at all how she expected.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Emma puts her hands up in mock defeat, and starts toward the door. Regina feels the now familiar distress wash over her at the sight of Emma's departure. Her eyes shoot around the room nervously. She doesn't want Emma to leave. This wasn't what she had planned at all. Red lips part to speak, but the words fail her. Emma is already within reach of the doorknob.

"Wait!" Regina shouts, surprised at the unfamiliar desperation in her voice. Emma stops despite her brain's command to keep on moving. To get the fuck out of here before Regina can reject her any further.

Regina's fingers are cold as they wrap around Emma's wrist, just below where her long sleeved shirt ends. The skin-to-skin contact is electrifying. Emma turns, her heart feeling more injured than she expected as she looks into brooding brown eyes.

"What?" Emma whispers. "What do you want from me?" She asks softly as Regina moves in closer, her breath warm against Emma's cheek. Regina struggles with the words as she has done so often since she met Emma.

"I don't know how to do this." Regina finally speaks, her eyes brimming with unspoken sentiment. The words carry centuries of meaning . . . of pain. . . of heartbreak. Emma remains silent. Now she is the one searching dark brown pools for more.

"We don't have to do anything. . ." Emma's voice is barely a whisper. She's doesn't even know what that means, but it makes her feel like a teenage boy in the backseat of his mother's car with his prom date. "I don't want anything from you." She says, looking into Regina's eyes. That is what does it. Emma's words, in their simple honesty, force Regina's lips to close the small gap and press against Emma's mouth in a soft kiss.

Emma lets herself fall into the tenderness of Regina's lips. She lets her hands reach up and hold Regina's face. The tip of her tongue moving gently along Regina's bottom lip. All of a sudden it's too much, and Emma is overcome with the fear of another rejection tomorrow. Emma has never considered herself one for the _lets define this relationship_ talk, but this is different. Emma finally admits to herself that _everything_ about Regina Mills has been different. The blonde breaks the kiss, and leans her forehead against Regina's brow.

"Listen, I just can't keep going back and forth. I don't think I can take it. We can go really slow, but I kind of need to know if you're going to freak out on me again." Emma asks all at once, her chest heaving from the kiss and the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Regina closes her eyes. She lets herself take in Emma's perfume, and relishes the warm hands still cradling her face. Regina releases her grip on Emma's waist to run her palms along Emma's athletic back. After several moment of silence, Regina pulls Emma further into her. Chestnut eyes open to meet Emma's questioning glance.

"How slow?" Regina asks, sounding unexpectedly vulnerable.

"As slow as you need." Emma whispers, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. Regina closes her eyes again, her arms now wrapping around Emma in earnest.

"Well, we can start with dinner." Regina suggests, thinking of the now impossibly cold food sitting on the table.

"We can start with dinner." Emma repeats.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! All mistakes are mine. ****I'm sorry for taking longer than usual to update. Work has been demanding, and I haven't had enough free time to work on this! So, this was initially two separate chapters, but I thought it would work better this way. ;) What do you think? I love the reviews and comments, so if you feel inclined please drop me a note! It really is what keeps me motivated. **


	8. Chapter 8

_Breathe in for luck,  
breathe in so deep,  
this air is blessed,  
you share with me.  
This night is wild,  
so calm and dull,  
these hearts they race,  
from self control.  
Your legs are smooth,  
as they graze mine,  
we're doing fine,  
we're doing nothing at all._

_My hopes are so high,_  
_that your kiss might kill me._  
_So won't you kill me,_  
_so I die happy._  
_My heart is yours to fill or burst,_  
_to break or bury,_  
_or wear as jewelry,_  
_which ever you prefer._

"Hands Down" by_ Dashboard Confessional_

**Sequestered – Chapter Eight**

With a sigh Regina pushes away her half eaten sandwich. It's only Tuesday, but already Regina is sick of the food selection they are provided.

"What's wrong?" Emma asks, taking another enthusiastic bite of her burger.

"I cannot stomach another turkey sandwich." Regina states matter-of-factly. "Aren't you tired of eating the same thing every day?" She asks, glancing down at Emma's hamburger.

"I don't eat the same thing everyday." Emma says, feeling slightly confused. "Yesterday I had pastrami." She finishes with a quirked eyebrow. Regina rolls her eyes in frustration. Truth be told she was missing her own kitchen. Hell, at this point she would even prefer Granny's cooking over the repetitive boring fare she had been forced to endure the last several weeks. "Do you want some of _this_?" Emma asks holding out her burger, feeling helpless to appease Regina's desire for something new. The blonde's sincerity, coupled with the dot of ketchup on the corner of her mouth, softens Regina's mood. Regina offers a tame sideways glance instead of a snide remark.

* * *

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Mayor Mills." The blonde guard offers apologetically.

"Yes, well, perhaps next time you could simply _check_ the batteries in the smoke detector before evacuating the entire twentieth floor." Regina tries to keep the chill out of her voice, but her irritation is obvious. The brunette was just about to enter the shower when the fire alarm rang out, and she was forced to leave her room with her suit thrown on haphazardly. The man flushes dark red. He can't explain what happened with the smoke alarms, and his supervisor is already waiting to give him an earful for the mistake.

"Yes Ma'am." He stutters, opening Regina's door and returning her keycard. The brunette enters without another word.

Regina's perfectly sculpted eyebrows come together in confusion when she sees Emma standing on the balcony. Through the closed sliding glass door Regina can't discern exactly what the blonde is doing, but she appears to be leaning over something. Regina's lips twitch into a smirk when she decides the mysterious fire alarm failure had something to do with Emma and her presence on the balcony.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Regina asks as Emma opens the glass door and enters the room, allowing the scent of burning wood to escape indoors. The blonde responds with a smile. Blue eyes sparkling like a clear summer sky.

"You're early." Is all Emma offers as she helps Regina remove her coat.

"Aren't we going outside?" Regina asks, as her wool coat slips off her shoulders.

"Yeah." Emma responds with a smirk. Regina had already caught on to part of the surprise, but there were still some secrets to be discovered. "But you don't need your coat." Emma adds, hanging the garment on the coat stand. Regina gives her a quizzical look, but doesn't say anything else.

Emma reaches for Regina's hand and the brunette gives it without hesitation. Her fingers intertwining with Emma's automatically, as if her muscles moved from a memory somehow forgotten by her mind but not her body. Awarmth that is becoming all too familiar spreads across Regina's chest.

When Regina first steps out onto the balcony she is unsure of where to take her eyes first. The most obvious addition Emma has made to the previously sparse area is a wood burning fire pit, which has made the cold Maine evening feel positively balmy. Well, fairly warm at least. The scent of the smoking cedar is immediately intoxicating. As if the fire didn't provide enough light and heat, Emma had also set white candles inside tall glass vases all along the edge of the balcony. The twinkling light from the candles matching the stars in the open sky above them. Regina then notices the colorful bits of food laid out over bamboo plates.

"What's all this?" Regina finally asks in awe of her surroundings.

"Dinner." Emma responds with a smile. She pulls out a chair and motions for Regina to take a seat. Once Regina is somewhat settled in front of the little side table that was already outside, Emma produces what looks like a bottle of Champagne from an ice bucket under the table. Regina takes the filled flute and raises her glass for a toast. Her eyes are bright, but nowhere near as bright as Emma's, whose blue eyes are practically shimmering. Regina feels her pulse quicken when their gazes lock. Her heart leaping forward wanting to break free from her chest.

"To getting picked for jury duty." Emma says and clinks her glass with Regina's.

"To getting picked for jury duty." Regina repeats with a small chuckle. She discovers the drink is smooth and slightly sweet, not at all what she was expecting.

"I didn't really know what kind of sushi you liked. So I kind of just got one of everything." Emma smiles and a slight blush colors her cheeks.

_Sushi?_ Regina thinks. The sliced up raw fish looks like something Ursula would serve Flotsom and Jetsom. Regina tries to smile, but her mouth freezes into an awkward shape.

The moments tick by without Regina uttering a word. She has taken several sips of her drink though. Emma starts to feel nervous about her dinner choice. It was the classiest thing she could come up with, but Regina looks thoroughly unimpressed. _She actually looks a little green_, Emma realizes to her horror.

"We can have something else." Emma jumps up to clear the plates.

"No!" Regina's hand shoots out over Emma's arm. "This looks wonderful!" Regina's mayoral smile takes over. She picks up a piece of white fish with her hand in the absence of silverware. She steels her stomach the same way she had when a foreign royal had visited her kingdom and delighted them with the culinary delicacies of his land. Bull testicles. Regina had vomited for at least a month after his visit. _This could not be as bad as that,_ she told herself. _If I can eat bull testicles, I can eat raw fish_.

Regina brings the small bite up to her mouth, takes another look at a horrified Emma, and then braces herself as her lips part. Regina tries to chew what is in her mouth as quickly as possible, before swallowing. But as her taste buds detect the flavor, she starts to enjoy the complexity of it. It is not at all what she expected. _Not nearly as bad as the bull testicles, and actually quite enjoyable_.

"It's delicious." Regina smiles, the surprise in her voice poorly masked.

"Really?" Emma asks, still standing ready to toss the offending dinner in the garbage.

"Yes. Really." Regina confirms, her smile big and sincere. Emma sighs in relief and picks up her chopsticks. Regina watches in awe as Emma takes two thin sticks between her fingers and expertly uses them to grasp the food and deliver it safely to her mouth. Brown eyes widen slightly in terror. _Am I supposed to eat this with that?_ Regina thinks to herself as she reaches for her own little twigs.

"Not a big chopsticks person?" Emma asks with a smile after several minutes of watching Regina struggle. Regina smiles back, and stops trying to hold the damn things with the same grace Emma had. "Here," Emma says taking a piece of orange fish and dipping it into a dark sauce before holding it up to Regina's mouth.

"Are you going to feed me?" Regina asks, unsure of her feelings on the matter. Emma rolls her eyes and maintains her hand held out to Regina's mouth. Regina stares down at the offering and then back at Emma.

"Oh don't be so difficult. Just open your mouth will you?" Emma says sternly. Regina narrows her eyes but opens her mouth in accordance with Emma's request.

"Is this how you treat _all_ the women, or men," Regina hesitates not knowing the right thing to say regarding Emma's orientation. "you date?" Regina adds, still trying to keep her jab intact.

"No." Emma says taking a piece of sushi off the plate and popping it into her mouth with ease. "You seem to bring out my charming side." Emma says with a smile and a mouth full of sticky rice. "I didn't know we were dating." Emma says casually leaning forward and shoving another piece into Regina's mouth. Regina feels an honest to goodness blush spread over her face. Emma laughs in return and picks up another piece of fish. "I may have fed someone else when I was about ten," Emma says looking up into Regina's stunned brown eyes. The expression makes Regina even more beautiful and Emma feels her heart skip a beat. "But he was in diapers, so I don't think it counts as a date." Emma's smile is still plastered on her face. "And, in answer to your real question, I don't date men at all." Emma picks up another piece and places it gently in Regina's mouth.

* * *

"Thank you for the meal, it was lovely." Regina says reclining in the patio chair and taking another sip of the sweet sparkling wine.

"I'm glad you liked it. I wasn't sure for a second there." Emma says with a giggle. Regina ignores the comment and stares into the night. It seems enchanted somehow. Everything feels brighter, more alive.

"Dessert?" Emma asks after a few moments of silently gazing at Regina. Regina turns to face the woman to her right. Emma's demeanor has changed, and it suddenly seems much warmer outside, even though the fire is almost out.

"What do you have in mind?" Regina asks, her eyebrow raised and a knowing smirk playing on her lips.

* * *

Emma takes Regina's plump bottom lip between her teeth as she moves her backward into the living room. The sliding glass door left open, allowing the frozen night to spill inside. Regina's lips are warm despite the cold, and Emma can feel her tremble as she wraps her arms around the darker woman's waist. Regina's hands tangle in Emma's hair. Yellow tresses twisting between her fingers.

Emma's tongue moves quickly against Regina's lips. Their teeth clashing together in desperation. It is the first genuine and unrestrained kiss they have shared. An exchange unfettered by doubt or mired in confusion. Regina groans under the weight of Emma's lips and the heat of her mouth against hers.

Regina's thighs hit the armrest of the couch and the pair tumbles over. Regina lands on her back and quickly shuffles backward to allow Emma to crawl on top of her. Emma hesitates as she takes in the sight of Regina sprawled out beneath her. The stately mayor looking wanton and disheveled.

"What?" Regina whispers as she watches Emma's facial expressions change as if she were having a conversation with herself.

"You are breathtaking." Emma whispers slowly and leans forward to push a swath of brown hair away from Regina's face. Regina resists the urge to make a smart-ass comment. She watches blue-green eyes dance over her and then reunite with her gaze. Regina almost believes her sincerity. Emma's knee sinks between Regina's thighs, while her other knee balances on the edge of the couch. There is only so long Regina can wait to feel Emma's lips back on hers, and she grabs a fistful of Emma's shirt to drag her down over her.

"Easy tiger." Emma jokes before kissing Regina deeply once more. Her chest heaving against Regina. Her legs intertwining with the woman beneath her. Regina feels like there is not enough of Emma. She wants more. She _needs_ the other woman closer still.

With great effort Emma releases Regina lips, now swollen and blood red. Emma's lips are soft as they explore Regina's neck. Emma wastes little time before going in for the kill, and Regina gasps when she feels Emma's teeth and lips pulling at the sensitive spot on the base of her neck. Regina wants to warn Emma not to leave a mark, but she can't. She can't formulate the words, and she doesn't want Emma to stop. She decides a scarf is in her future, and she is ok with it.

Regina's hips are moving against Emma with an agenda all their own. Regina doesn't even care that she looks like a cat in heat desperately seeking friction against Emma's thigh. Manicured nails clawing desperately at Emma's back, leaving scratches through the thin material of her shirt. There is no illusion of restraint. Regina wants more. She wants Emma like she wants air in her aching lungs.

"_Fuck_, Regina." Emma whispers breathlessly against the shell of Regina's ear. Her hips pushing Regina into the couch. Emma is trying to keep control. To move slowly, but Regina isn't making it easy. It's taking all of Emma's willpower not rip off the brunette's suit and take her right now.

Brown eyes roll back and a moan escapes red lips at the sound of Emma's whispered curse in her ear. Regina has never felt this aroused in her life. The pounding between her thighs has intensified to an almost painful level. Her hands tear at Emma's shirt. She wants it off. She wants to feel Emma's skin against hers. She wants off this ridiculously narrow sofa.

"Bedroom." Regina groans and Emma is up in a flash, extending her hand to lead the way.

The pair lands on the bed together. Regina's lips on Emma are as hungry as ever. It's Emma's turn to groan when Regina's mouth descends on her throat. Regina's palm snaking along Emma's torso, coming close to cupping her breast but stopping short. Regina's lips conquer Emma's mouth once more with passion. Her tongue exploring unabashedly. Regina feels emboldened by the lust surging through her veins. She flips Emma onto her back and straddles her hips. Regina removes her own blouse and discards it quickly. Emma is left speechless at the sight of Regina in a black bra. Her chest heaving.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Is all Emma can utter before Regina is on her again, tugging up Emma's shirt and tossing it over her shoulder. Regina bites her lip at the sight of Emma's shirtless body. A small red bra leaving little to the imagination. Regina glances quickly over the newly exposed tattoos, and she decides she will look at them more thoroughly. _Later_.

The skin-to-skin contact sends a new wave of desire shooting up Emma's spine. Her throat rumbles with a moan too deep to make its way past her lips. Regina's mouth is on her again. Tongue running down her throat and to the valley between her breasts.

Emma's fingers grip the back of Regina's head. Pulling on the silky dark tresses causes a moan to erupt from Regina's mouth, and she bites down on Emma's chest in retaliation.

"Fuck!" Emma groans and her hips jerk up to meet Regina, who is still straddling her hips. Regina bears down and rolls her hips, felling an exquisite rush at the contact with Emma's belt buckle. Regina's hands reach down to unbutton Emma's jeans.

"Stop!" Emma gasps between gulps of oxygen. Her hand gripping Regina's before the woman can make further progress into her pants.

"What's wrong?" Regina asks breathlessly, her eyes dark and hooded with heavy lids. Mascara and black eyeliner smudged in the sexiest way imaginable.

"Nothing's wrong." Emma says still gasping for air like she ran a marathon. Her head swimming with too many sensations, and her heart beating in her ears. "Lets just slow down a little, yeah?" Emma says with a smile. Regina sits back on Emma's thighs.

"Why?" She asks feeling self-conscious, and immediately wondering if she did something wrong.

"There is just no need to rush, you've never done this before and I-"

"Just because I've never been with a woman, doesn't mean I've never done _this_ before!" Regina cuts Emma's words short and climbs off the blonde, landing next to her on her back.

"Don't be mad." Emma says turning to hold the fuming brunette in her arms. "Of course I know you've done this before, you have a kid." Emma says with a smile. Her hand finding its way to Regina's face and urging the woman to make eye contact with her. Dark eyes roll in irritation before returning to meet eyes so bright blue they are practically luminescent. "There is just no need to rush." Emma says placing a kiss on Regina's jaw. "I want to savor every moment with you." Emma continues, her lips finding the corner of Regina's lips. "I don't want to miss any part of this." She says brushing her lips against Regina's mouth. Regina can't resist pulling Emma down into another searing kiss.

"Fine." Regina agrees after she releases Emma's lips. "Whatever." She says dismissively as if it makes no difference to her. Inside Regina's heart is racing, and her mind screaming. She has never felt this way. It's as if Emma sees her like some rare treasure, and not in a condescending misogynistic sort of way, but in genuine appreciation of her importance. Not because of her title or power, but simply because of her.

Emma smiles into Regina's lips. "Ok, thanks." She says awkwardly. "It's really late. I think I should go." She says between kisses.

"Or you could stay, if you wanted." Regina blurts out without thinking. Her heart hammering as the words leave her lips. Emma freezes. Her mind deciding _how_ bad of an idea it would be to sleep next to Regina, and not jump her bones.

"I would like that." Emma whispers much to her own surprise. "I'll . . . Um . . . Be right back." She stumbles with her words. The shock of her own behavior still dulling her mind. Emma had every intention of having sex with Regina tonight, and then she had said all those things instead. Despite her confusion Emma's smile is massive as she enters her room and changes into her tiny shorts and white tank top. She brushes her teeth and washes her face quickly before returning to Regina's room.

Emma feels a rush of nerves as she stands outside Regina's bedroom. She takes a deep breath before knocking on the doorframe. Regina looks up from her phone, and Emma's stomach plummets. _Of course she fixes her hair and makeup to go to bed_, Emma thinks. Regina has the covers pulled up around her, but Emma can tell that she's wearing some kind of dark spaghetti strap negligee, and she starts to really question the wisdom of this sleeping over with no sex thing.

"That's what you sleep in?" Regina practically shrieks as she takes in Emma's nearly naked form. More colorful tattoos visible than ever before.

"Nope," Emma says with a sly smile. "I usually sleep naked, but I didn't think that was appropriate." Emma laughs, but Regina gives her a sideways glance showing that she is not amused.

The pair quiets as Emma slips under the heavy down comforter. It is obvious neither woman is accustomed to doing this.

"I sleep with music on, I hope that doesn't bother you." Regina says nervously after a long silence.

"No, not at all. I do too." Emma responds, starting to feel more awkward than anything else.

"Good." Regina says, twisting toward the nightstand to hit play on the iPod. The room is quiet and both women lay stiffly on their backs at least a foot apart. Music starts to play and Emma can't help but smile when she hears her "bedtime" playlist come over the speakers.

With the sounds of Jack Johnson filling the room, Emma takes a deep breath before turning and spooning the woman to her left. Regina is still for a second before she softens into the embrace. There are no words, just soft music and quick breaths.

Regina lets herself fall into warm arms, not as a queen, or as a mayor, but as a woman. As an ordinary girl in riding pants and braids wanting to be loved. _What's the risk?_ She thinks. In the relative anonymity of this place there would be no one to exploit this weakness, this bringing down of fortress walls long standing. And as Regina's eyes slip closed, and strong arms grip her tighter, Regina feels safe for the first time she can remember.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! All mistakes are mine. Let me know what you think? **


	9. Chapter 9

_All you think of lately is getting underneath me_

_All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me_

_Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer_

_Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer_

_Closer_ by Tegan and Sara

**Sequestered – Chapter Nine**

"I swear. If they don't finish with that testimony soon, _I _am going to be the one on trial for murder." Regina huffs kicking off her heels as she and Emma step into her hotel room.

"Well, after that guy we still have like five more people who are going to be giving testimony and that's just the prosecution. After all this, then the defense starts with all their witnesses and evidence." Emma says, placing their coats on the stand near the door.

"How much longer can this possibly go on?" Regina asks strolling to the kitchen to prepare a snack for herself and Emma.

"I don't know, I mean when a celebrity is involved these things can go on for a long time. Don't you remember the O.J. Simpson trial? That went on for almost a year!" Emma says picking at the grapes Regina put out on the counter.

Brown eyes widen in shock at Emma's words. Regina had not expected to be away that long. She was thinking a month at the most, and it had already been six weeks. A panic entrenches in Regina's chest as she thinks of Henry. She misses him so much it makes her feel desperate to get home. She had never been apart from him for a single night since she adopted him. She was longing for a hug and the smell of his hair. His face and voice on the small screen of her phone were simply not enough. Regina considers asking Emma to sneak him in, given her ability to get in and out of the hotel unnoticed, even if it's just for one night. Emma could sleep on the couch and Henry could sleep with Regina in her bed. Regina decides to file the idea away, and if they are still here by Henry's birthday, she is going to ask Emma about it.

Emma watches Regina's face drop and her eyes grow large with worry. She surmises that the woman is thinking of her son. Emma can't imagine what this separation must be like for her, even with Emma as a distraction, she catches the brunette looking at his pictures in her phone all the time. The little brown-haired boy always smiling in the images. Emma wonders what it would have been like to have a real mom, and before she can make herself sad, she forces her mouth to move.

"Or, the guy can change his plea to guilty and we could all go home tomorrow." Emma says with the best smile she can muster. She is not ready to lose Regina tomorrow, but she knows this can only last so long. This honeymoon they are living cannot go on forever, but neither woman is ready to consider the fleeting nature of their time together.

"What?" Regina asks too loudly, her homesickness putting her on edge.

"Yeah, I mean the defendant can decide that he wants to plead guilty, usually for a better deal or something, and then there is no more need for a jury." Emma responds confidently.

"But he already said he didn't do it." Regina's eyebrow quirks conveying her confusion.

"He can change it at any time if he wants to. As long as the jury hasn't returned a verdict." Emma says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You seem to know a lot about this." Regina comments, putting some chips and hummus out onto the counter. "Did you date a lawyer too?" She asks sarcastically.

"No." Emma says with a roll of her eyes. "I watch a lot of Law & Order." Emma corrects, taking a swipe of hummus with a pita chip.

"So you are basing all of this on what you learned from some _TV show_?" Regina asks, not hiding her chuckle.

"Law & Order is not _some TV show_!" Emma responds defensively. "It's like the longest running show in history and its extremely accurate." Emma continues with a scowl.

Emma's serious tone, and the fact that she's genuinely insulted, causes Regina to burst into laughter. Her nerves fueling her hysterical state.

"Take it back." Emma demands.

"Take what back? That you are throwing a tantrum over some silly show about lawyers?" Regina asks between bouts of laughter.

"That's it!" Emma says, standing from the stool in front of the counter.

Regina sees the blonde coming at her and immediately bolts to the bedroom. Emma is behind her before she can close the door, and tackles her to the bed, straddling Regina's thighs and holding her wrists over her head.

"Take it back!" Emma demands again. Regina is laughing so hard she can hardly breathe. She is pretty sure she has never laughed this hard in her entire life. Not even when she was a girl, especially not when she was a girl.

"Take it back or I'll never kiss you again!" Emma threatens. Her lips struggling to suppress a smile.

"Oh my, Miss Swan, that is quite a heavy price." Regina says in an exaggeratedly sweet tone. "What ever would I do without those lips on mine?" She asks pouting. Rich brown eyes huge and innocent. Emma is putty in her hands, and she leans in to press her lips against Regina's mouth. The kiss is slow and painfully sensual. Emma's grip softens on Regina's wrists.

"Sucker." Regina whispers against Emma's lips and they both laugh.

"What can I say?" Emma whispers as her lips trail down Regina's throat. "You are irresistible." She says, before sinking teeth into sensitive flesh and causing a moan to slip out of red lips.

Regina's right hand grips the back of Emma's head, holding her tighter against her neck. Her mouth is magnificent, and Regina already feels the lust claiming her. Emma mindlessly unbuttons the front of Regina's shirt. Each flick of Emma's fingers bringing more smooth tanned skin into view. Emma's lips move to kiss each new inch of Regina she reveals. The brunette's chest already heaving and her hips rolling against Emma's thigh instinctively.

When Emma runs the tip of her tongue from the valley between Regina's breasts up to bottom of her chin, Regina moans and grips blonde even tighter. She pulls Emma up by her hair and drags her back down to her lips. Regina's mouth claiming her in a desperate kiss. Emma's tongue descends deep into Regina's mouth. She wants to be so much further inside Regina.

"Wait." Emma pries herself off Regina's lips when the kiss threatens her self-control.

"What now?" Regina asks in an exasperated tone. Her chest heaving and her center throbbing.

"Let's just take it slow." Emma cautions. Her own desire making the words nearly impossible to utter. Green eyes have to turn away. She can't resist the sight of Regina, hair mussed, lipstick smudged, unbuttoned blouse revealing toned flesh and a sinful black lace bra.

"This again? Really? Listen, we took it slow yesterday. I am an adult Emma. I _am_ capable of making my own decisions regarding when I am ready to be intimate with someone." Regina's passion mixes with aggravation and creates a volatile combination.

"I _know_ you're an adult who is fully capable of making her own decisions. I'm not trying to control you. I just really don't want to rush." Emma pleads, forcing herself to look at Regina, but not letting her gaze venture south of her eyes. The dark brown pools are temptation enough on their own. Emma has been down this road before. She doesn't want Regina to do something in a moment of passion that she wasn't ready for, that she might regret later. Emma has suffered that fate before, and to have it happen with Regina would be devastating. "It's like. . . You're like caviar-"

"You have just compared me to salty little fish eggs Miss Swan." Regina cuts off Emma's stammering as she sits up against the headboard. Her arms crossed over her chest.

"No. You're not fish eggs! I mean _like_ caviar you are something to savor, not scarf down like leftover pizza." Emma's expression softens Regina's anger. The blonde looks like someone ran over her puppy. Regina lets her squirm without speaking. She understands what Emma means, and she is flattered, but she doesn't take kindly to feeling controlled.

Regina shifts her gaze back in Emma's direction. The girl looks positively grief stricken. Emma's eyebrows are knitted together, and she looks like she might cry at any moment.

"Oh alright. No need to look so miserable dear." Regina says with a smirk. Her anger dissipating.

Emma lunges forward and captures Regina's lips in a kiss. They remain this way, kissing and intertwined until long after the moon has risen in the sky.

* * *

Regina watches Emma. Her green gaze intent on the TV screen. Emma is enthralled by the movie she brought over. Regina is less intrigued by the film, and more interested in the blonde whose arm is wrapped around her shoulders. Emma's other hand is resting on Regina's legs, which are strewn over the blonde's lap. Regina stifles her smile at the scene. She never imagined she could be so comfortable with another person. Red lips twitch at the realization that she has never felt so free in her life, being in this city where no one knows her. The irony is not lost on Regina. . . that she feels so free despite the fact that she is essentially trapped inside this hotel. Regina decides that it's obviously Emma who has made this captivity bearable, and _maybe_ even a little more than that, she admits.

Emma's eyes slip closed of their own accord when she feels Regina's lips on her neck and hand in her hair. Regina's mouth moves deliberately until she catches the corner of Emma's lips. When Emma turns to face the woman next to her, Regina bites Emma's bottom lip and pulls a little. Not too hard, just enough to send a surge of heat coursing through Emma's body.

A devious smile plays on Regina's lips. She can sense Emma's weakness now. Emma is not going to be able to resist her. Not tonight.

"I thought you wanted to watch a movie." Emma's breathing is already labored. Her heart speeding at the warmth of Regina's touch.

"No, _you_ wanted to watch a movie. My interests lay elsewhere." Regina responds as she moves her legs to straddle Emma and sit in her lap. Her hands gripping either side of Emma's face, and abandoning any remaining pretense of movie watching. Emma is defenseless. Regina almost feels bad for the girl. That is until she feels Emma's hands grip her ass and pull her forward hard. Regina lets out a breathy moan filled with pleasure and surprise as her center hits Emma's lower abdomen.

Emma dissolves into Regina's kiss. Rushed and needy. She can't say no this time. As Regina rolls her hips, Emma wonders how she ever said _no_ at all. If this is going to lead to the end of them, then so be it. She is willing to take the risk. She can no longer deny what she needs, what her body is aching for.

A blouse goes flying across the room and Regina is left in her dark red bra. Emma releases Regina's lips and comes up for air long enough to take in the sight. Emma admires toned stomach muscles and wonders how a body can look this good. She lets her fingertips dance over Regina's belly button. Even that part of her is perfect.

"See something you like dear?" Regina asks coyly. Emma seems to be studying her body. Memorizing it, as if to keep a picture in her mind for later.

"Maybe." Emma says with a wry smile. Regina gasps in surprise once more, as Emma tightens her arms around her waist and stands from the couch. Regina wrapped around her effortlessly.

"Where are you taking me?" Regina asks, not concealing her thrill at being lifted and held in such a way. Regina's ankles lock together behind Emma's back, and her lips crash into Emma's once more.

In an instant the pair is on Regina's king sized bed. Emma lays Regina down gently. Panting only slightly at the exertion of carrying the brunette to the bedroom. Emma lands on top of her, and the heat of pink lips on Regina's neck is dizzying.

Emma's heart races with anticipation as her hand slides over Regina's chest. Emma can't help but bite down on Regina's bottom lip when she feels her nipple, hard with excitement, straining against lace fabric. Emma takes the stiff peak between her fingers and then palms Regina's entire breast. Both women moan at the contact.

Every touch feels charged with electricity. Every moan and whisper of encouragement adding to the building heat between them. Emma's lips only add fuel to the fire as they travel across every part of Regina's exposed chest. Her hands equally busy feeling the flesh still covered with a bra.

"Take it off." Regina's voice is little more than a husky whisper, but it produces an atomic level throbbing between Emma's thighs. With a smooth motion, Emma gracefully unclasps Regina's bra with one hand, and uses the other to pull off the garment and drop it on the floor. Emma pulls off her own white tank top and tosses it next to the bra.

"You're so beautiful." Emma whispers as her eyes rake over Regina's newly exposed chest. Regina's mind is telling her she should be shy, that she should cover her body instead of letting herself be gawked at, but Emma's attention is thrilling. The more Emma stares, fingertips hesitantly exploring warm flesh, the more Regina's excitement grows. There is something about being on display for Emma that Regina finds extremely exhilarating. She doesn't respond, but instead grips the back Emma's neck and brings her forward, uniting pink lips with her needy flesh.

Emma opens her mouth slowly, taking in Regina's nipple between her lips. She doesn't notice the moan rumble in her chest as she sucks softly on the hard point. Regina's back immediately arches off the bed. Emma's mouth is warm and her tongue moves skillfully. The brunette is already writhing, and she nearly screams when Emma starts to flick her tongue back and forth quickly around her nipple. Emma's right hand slides between Regina's thighs, cupping her center over silk pajama pants.

An urgent moan erupts suddenly, and Emma moves her attentions to Regina's other breast, causing whispered curses to echo in the room. Regina pulls at Emma's hair and claws at her back. She wants Emma inside of her. It is enough foreplay, she needs to be ravished. Emma feels Regina fidgeting beneath her. She knows what Regina wants, and she is trying so hard to resist the urge to rush, but Regina is smoldering and Emma is a mere mortal.

With a shift in her weight, Emma is between Regina's open legs. She leans forward to claim Regina's lips. Their tongues meeting hungrily. Emma rocks against Regina's center, and the brunette's nails dig into Emma's back encouraging the action. Both women moan, and Emma can feel a light sweat form over her straining back muscles.

Every sound that comes from Regina is pure sex, and Emma isn't sure how long she can last. Her desire reaching new levels. Their kiss lingers. Emma's hips moving in a perfect rhythm against Regina. Emma doesn't have to be instructed this time, she sits back and in a single motion pulls off Regina's pants, leaving her in a tiny dark red lace thong.

"Are you still undecided whether you see something you like?" Regina asks, black hair spilled on the pillow, chest and abdomen heaving, legs parted to accommodate Emma between them. Emma forces her eyes off Regina's body. She stretches out on Regina's right side, her leg placed over Regina's thigh.

"I want you." Emma whispers simply into Regina's ear. The warmth of her breath sends shivers over Regina's body, leaving goosebumps on every inch of her skin. Emma's hand moves slowly over her tanned abdomen and reaches again for her nipple, which she rolls between her fingers.

Regina can hardly take anymore. She feels like she will explode if she doesn't get more contact soon. Emma finally succumbs to temptation. Her fingers tracing Regina's rock hard clit over the drenched fabric of her panties. It's Emma that moans loudest when she feels how wet Regina is, even through her underwear. The brunette's hips jerk up for more friction, but Emma keeps her touch light. Enjoying the feel of her through the garment, increasing her desire and arousal. Regina suppresses the urge to demand the blonde to get her off already. Instead she kisses Emma harder, moving her tongue inside her mouth with renewed fervor.

Emma's fingers slip in easily through the side of the red fabric. Green eyes roll back into her skull. Emma is sure she's going to come right then at the contact with Regina's soaked center.

"_Fuck Regina, you're so we_t." Emma moans, as her lips separate from Regina's kiss. Her forehead resting against the brunette's collarbone. She can't force her lips to kiss Regina _and_ touch her this way. It's sensory overload and Emma is sure her brain is going to short circuit.

When Regina finally feels Emma running her fingers up and down her slit, hitting her clit on every upward stroke, she goes mute. It's all she can do to force air in and out of her lungs. Immediately her body begins to tremble. Emma's moans are never ending. It's as if Emma's body where the one being lavished with attention. Each sound the blonde emits makes Regina more excited.

Emma moves her fingers in a slow and steady rhythm. She is basking in the silky wet flesh at her fingertips. Regina is desperate for her to go faster. To concentrate on her clit and give her the earth shattering orgasm Regina knows is lurking just below the surface. The brunette is already so desperate for release. It had been far too long since she was last touched. Regina had ended things with Graham years ago, when Henry was little more than an infant. For some reason the image of Graham's heart in a box in her mausoleum had begun to vex her. Every touch, every kindness, felt false. She could not be sure of the reason for his actions, whether they were his own or a product of her control. There was no other suitable partner in Storybrooke, and so Regina had chosen abstinence in place of warmth and companionship. Her body now feeling almost new under Emma's touch.

It takes all of Emma's concentration to keep her hand moving at a slow and steady pace. She knows that Regina wants more, but she doesn't want it to be over too soon. There is only one first time together, and Emma wants it to feel special. She watches Regina writhe and twist her body. Bucking her hips to meet Emma's fingers more quickly. Emma returns her mouth to Regina's breast hoping to distract some focus from what her hand is doing between her thighs. Emma's teeth graze her nipple and Regina lets out a little whimper of pleasure. She releases the hard point, and makes a trail with her tongue up toward Regina's clavicle. She stops short, unable to resist the urge to leave a mark. Without warning, Emma bites down hard and sucks at the sensitive flesh. Regina screams and her hips dig into the mattress. She almost comes undone at the sensation, and she wishes Emma would just keep her fingers over clit instead of stroking the length of her slit. The pressure Emma creates with her mouth leaves a huge red mark that is darkening by the second. Regina is moaning and screaming now, but the blonde is sure she is going to get an earful about this later. _It's worth it_, Emma smirks as she sees her mark turn a lovely shade of purple.

Regina is panting hard, a thin layer of sweat forming over her skin. She can feel every muscle in her body contract and twitch with need and anticipation. Emma dips her fingertip inside of her and Regina groans. A heat is radiating from her core out to the rest of her body. What started as a warm tingle is starting to feel like molten lava, and yet Emma's fingers continue their slow circular pattern. Hitting her clit every few seconds, making the fire inside Regina grow exponentially.

Emma's mouth has not stopped moving. She has licked and kissed every inch of Regina's chest, and now she is lavishing her neck with the same attention.

"You're going to be the end of me." Emma whispers in her ear, and Regina shuts her eyes impossibly tight. No one has ever talked to her during sex, not like that, and the sultry whisper sends her into overdrive. Emma's fingers stop for a moment, and Regina almost cries. Brown eyes snap open just in time to see Emma rip her panties off her body with two hard pulls.

"_Oh my God_." Regina gasps, so turned on that she couldn't care less about the ruined state of her expensive lingerie. Emma's fingers return to Regina's swollen throbbing clit, and the momentary separation has only heightened her sensitivity.

"I want you to call my name when you come for me." Emma whispers, her fully clothed lower half starting to rub against Regina's thigh. Regina nearly faints at the sudden increase of heat in her body. She didn't know it was actually possible to get this hot, and for a fleeting moment she wonders if she might have a stroke for being over stimulated. She would take the stroke if it meant she could finally have this orgasm.

"Did you hear me?" Emma demands, and Regina starts to feel her body convulse.

"_Yes_." Regina finally chokes out, and Emma moans in response. Her own hips gyrating faster against Regina. Emma's fingers dip down again into Regina's entrance. Just barely, but Regina is so sensitive that the sensation is magnified. Emma's finger travels father down, to a place where Regina has never been touched, and brown eyes widen as her head snaps to the side to look at Emma. Emma's eyes are closed as her finger presses lightly against the tight opening. The sensation is not unpleasant, but Regina is relieved when Emma returns her attention to Regina's other entrance. The one that is soaking wet and ready for her.

"Please," is all Regina manages to whisper when she can't stand the anticipation any longer, when she feels like her body is going to overheat and brake up into pieces.

"Are you ready?" Emma whispers directly into Regina's ear. Each syllable adding to Regina's growing need. "Are you gonna come for me?" Emma asks, her finger moving in slow circles over the hood at the top of Regina's clit. Her movements are finally concentrated just on the hard bundle of nerves, and Regina is starting to have spots in her vision as she climbs faster and faster despite Emma's painfully slow ministrations.

"_Yes, Emma, yes_!" Regina screams, not caring who can hear them. Emma presses down harder, but continues the slow circles, and Regina is finally there. She explodes in a mess of screams and cries. She can't stop her hips from jerking violently, her head thrown back into the pillow. "Don't stop!" She pleads as Emma's mouth begins to suck hard on her pulse point. Another wave pleasure crashes through her, and Regina grips the sheets, balling the fabric up in her hands. Her lower body flailing obscenely. Just when Regina thinks she can't take it anymore, that her body is just too sensitive, Emma plunges her middle finger deep inside of her and Regina goes mute. Another orgasm rips through her body, but this one feels different. If feels like it's coming from another place. From somewhere deep within her. From a place Regina is sure has never been found by anyone before. Regina thrashes hard against Emma's finger. The blonde releases her tortured neck and whispers moans of encouragement until Regina is shaking so hard Emma finally slows, but stays inside of Regina until she stops throbbing around her finger.

It's a long time before Regina speaks. Emma waits patiently peppering kisses over her chest and stomach. Then Regina bursts into hysterical laughter.

"Something funny Mayor Mills?" Emma suppresses a smile and tries to sound serious. Regina can't stop her raucous laughter. It doesn't even sound like her voice, but she doesn't care. She doesn't care about anything other than the beautiful blonde looking up at her from where she was kissing her abdomen. The laughter stops when Regina gets lost in bright blue eyes.

"Come here." Regina whispers in a silky voice, and Emma obeys.

Regina's jaw is still quivering as she pulls Emma's lips toward her in a kiss.

"I think you are slightly overdressed Miss Swan." Regina whispers in an authoritative tone. Emma smiles and kisses Regina again, hoping to avoid the implication of the statement. "Take it off." Regina demands directly, snapping the waistband of the blonde's yoga pants.

"Not yet." Emma says, mustering all the self-control she can find.

"Did I not make you want to—"

"Regina, trust me I _want_ to and I'm so fucking turned on. I just think we should wait for you to touch me." Emma cuts Regina off and tries to explain rather inarticulately.

"You don't have to lie to me Emma, if you didn't like it—"

Emma cuts Regina off again, but not with her words. Regina is made speechless by Emma's hand reaching into her own pants and returning with the evidence of her arousal, which she spreads in the space between Regina's breasts.

At first Emma interprets Regina's silence as disgust, and she regrets her hasty act, but when Regina lunges toward her a moan mixing with their kiss, she realizes she is mistaken. Regina pushes Emma onto the bed, and climbs on top of her.

"If you want to, then what's the problem?" Regina asks, straddling the blonde. Her mouth moving to Emma's neck causing blue eyes to roll backward in pleasure. Despite how good Regina's lips and tongue feel against Emma's sensitive skin, she has made up her mind. She wants Regina to process this part first before she lets her touch her.

"I just don't want you to freak out on me. We don't have to rush this." Emma says through labored breaths.

"But I want to make you feel how you made me feel." Regina whispers. She is nervous about touching Emma. She is mostly afraid she will do it wrong. Emma obviously knows what she's doing, and Regina doesn't want to make a fool of herself. On the other hand, Regina is not about to leave Emma high and dry. _Well high and wet_, she corrects to herself. Regina's lips return to Emma's neck and venture to her collarbone.

"I have an idea on how to fix that." Emma says, feeling a little unsure of what Regina will think of her compromise.

"What do you have in mind?" Regina asks, stopping to hover over Emma's face. Brown eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Take off my pants and get back on top of me."

Regina wastes no time scrambling off, and removing Emma's grey pants. She admires the blonde, now left in a bra and blue-stripped boyshorts.

"See something you like, dear?" Emma mimics Regina's question from earlier before pulling the brunette back on top of her.

"Indeed." Regina whispers against Emma's lips.

"Don't stop kissing me." Emma orders, and Regina looks down to see Emma snaking her hand in between them, and into her underwear. Regina inhales sharply. She has never seen anyone do that before. A new ach grows inside of her, and she tries to move back to give Emma space to move.

"No." Emma says quickly. Her left hand griping Regina's thigh. "Stay there." She instructs. "Kiss me." She whispers, her hand starting to move. Regina obliges, her tongue moving quickly into Emma's mouth.

Emma's moans tangle with Regina's and it's hard for the pair to maintain their kiss. Each circular motion of Emma's fingers causes her knuckle to hit Regina's clit and the brunette feels another climax starting to build like a nearing storm coming in from the sea.

"_God, Regina_." Emma whispers, her movements over her own clit increasing in speed. Regina can't help but grind against Emma's hand. She tries to pull herself off, so as to not hurt Emma's hand or impede her orgasm, but every time she moves away Emma forces her down with the hand on her hip.

It's only been a few minutes, but Emma is already flushed and sweating. Her body starting to shake under the force of her impending climax.

"Come for me." Regina whispers against kiss-bruised lips, and it's all the encouragement Emma needs. She hadn't been expecting Regina to speak, and her voice is too sexy to resist.

"Fuck!" Is all Emma can say before her fingers move even faster, and Regina's grinding adds to the pressure, causing her to come harder than she had in her life. "Fuck, _fuck_!" She repeats, and holds her breath as the climax tears through her.

"Emma!" Regina screams, her grinding and the movement of Emma's fingers brining her to another orgasm. Emma's left hand grips Regina's back and holds her close. Their bodies shaking together until Emma's hand finally stills.

Another kiss and Regina relaxes in a sweaty heap against Emma. Her heart hammering so hard she is sure the blonde can feel it against her chest. They are both gasping for air, but neither wants to move away. Neither wants to give up a centimeter of contact. Both of Emma's hands wrap around Regina. The brunette moves down Emma's body only slightly to allow her head to rest on Emma's chest. Emma's heart is pounding rhythmically against Regina's cheek. A steady reminder that this woman _has_ her heart, and that it beats and feels of its own volition. An unusual peace falls over Regina. It blankets her along with Emma's warm arms and she drifts off to sleep perfectly content. Feeling almost loved.

Emma is still panting when she realizes Regina has fallen asleep. If it weren't for the woman's deep breaths and heartbeat, Emma would be worried that she killed her. She holds the brunette tighter still. Emma doesn't know why she has this strange desire to protect Regina. She knows Regina is no delicate flower, but she can sense that the woman is broken on some level. _Maybe it has something to do with her son's father_, she thinks. Whatever it may be, Emma knows the fissures are there, just as they are present inside of Emma. Emma has never had anyone to hold her jagged pieces together, but she decides she can do that for Regina. She can be that person. . . that person who fixes things instead of breaking them. It would be a nice change from every other experience in her life.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! This update was ready much sooner than I expected thanks to the fact that I had to spend six hours waiting at the passport agency! That means that I wrote this almost entirely on my phone, so please forgive the errors. Autocorrect is a bitch, but I have tried my best to fix stuff. All mistakes are mine. **

**So, apart from possible errors, what did you think? I hope it was worth the wait of them getting together on an intimate level. Of course there are gong to be a lot more "firsts" for Regina in the coming chapters! I also combined two chapters in one, because I think you guys were going to kill me if Emma stopped her again without giving it up soon after! Lol. **

**As a reminder, the guy who was murdered was the celebrity, not the defendant. **

**Please follow/favorite/review/comment if you can, it really encourages me to keep going! ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

_You bring me to my knees_

_You make me testify_

_You can make a sinner change his ways_

_Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light_

_And right there is where I wanna stay_

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise_

_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_

_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Locked Out of Heaven _by Bruno Mars

**Sequestered – Chapter Ten**

"God, I thought that would never end." Emma says pulling Regina into her arms. The hotel room door is barely closed when the pair lunges at each other. They are drowning victims seeking each other out like a life raft. Neither woman had been able to think of anything other than this moment since they woke up in each other's arms. They had overslept and were left with time for little more than a kiss before they had to report for jury duty.

Emma claws desperately at Regina's clothing. The silk blouse comes off easily enough, but Emma struggles with the zipper at the side of Regina's black pencil skirt.

"Here, let me." Regina says, prying her lips away from Emma's mouth to undo her own skirt, which she kicks off along with her shoes. Emma takes a moment to admire Regina's from, clad only in an expensive looking pale pink bra and matching underwear.

"Damn." Emma bites her bottom lip at the sight. Regina smirks. She loves how vocal Emma is about liking her body. Regina has never really doubted her good looks, and she had wielded her sex appeal like weapon in the past, but something about Emma's compliments cause her heart to flutter and her stomach to drop. Maybe it's Emma's own allure that make the comments sweeter. The blonde has the best physique Regina has ever seen. The girl is practically carved from marble. _She's like a graffitied Greek statute_, Regina thinks with a predatory grin.

"You're staring Miss Swan." Regina comments, her lips curled up on one side. Emma doesn't get mad anymore when Regina addresses her formally. Regina only does it when she flirts, and Emma has started enjoying calling her Madam Mayor in return.

Emma doesn't respond, but tears her eyes away from the expanse of tanned skin to lock lips with the brunette once more. Arms come flying around Regina's waist as Emma leads them to the bedroom, walking Regina backward as they go. The remaining clothing hits the floor as they move, until Regina is naked and Emma is left in her bra and boyshorts.

Once in the bedroom, Regina continues toward the bed, but is stopped by Emma's hands circled around her wrists. Brown eyes gaze at Emma quizzically.

"Don't move." Emma whispers in her ear, voice husky and dripping with desire, lips just grazing her skin. The words send a warmth straight through Regina. She does as she's asked without question. She likes that Emma takes control like this. It is something neither Mayor Mills nor Queen Regina have _ever_ allowed or enjoyed. But, as in all things, the blonde is an exception to Regina's rules.

The room is silent, save for the increasing pace of Regina's breathing. Emma walks around behind her. Evaluating. Her fingertips grazing Regina's lower back in passing. A kiss left on her shoulder. It is only a few moments until Emma returns to her original position in front of Regina, but the darker woman's heart is already hammering in her chest. Bright eyes locking with brown, as if to express something more meaningful, which her lips dare not say. Looking at each other like this is almost too intense. It increases their desire. They relish this moment before they are utterly consumed with each other. The air is thick and heavy with anticipation. A shiver races over Regina's body under the scrutiny of Emma's stare. The brunette is certain that she is about to be devoured.

Without further warning, Emma drops to her knees and Regina cannot suppress the sharp intake of breath at the sight. Emma kneeling before her is nothing short of exhilarating. Regina reaches out and runs her fingers through straight blonde hair, pulling the tresses within her tight grip. Emma looks up, eyes a rich blue, and Regina feels her heart beating out of rhythm. It's pumping too fast, but there is nothing Regina can do to slow it. Not when she's with Emma. Not when they are like this. Bare. Vulnerable. Stripped of titles and pretense. Honest.

Emma's hands are soft and warm as they travel up the length of Regina's thighs, up her hips, over her abdomen and back down to the front of her thighs. Regina is already beginning to tremble as goosebumps form in the wake of Emma's touch.

Emma licks her lips unconsciously. She had been waiting to do this. Waiting to taste Regina. She doesn't know why she treats everything with the brunette like a milestone but she does, and she doesn't want to rush to check things off her list. She wants each new step to be memorable. She wants to make this affair feel less like a whirlwind running together in a string of passionate moments. Perhaps it was the expiration date looming over them. The impending end of the trial. Emma doesn't let herself think about any longer, as her lips press against Regina's stomach. Just under her belly button.

Regina sighs and moves her hand to the back of Emma's neck. She runs her fingers through the other woman's hair as Emma's lips continue to forge a slow path downward, her hands gripping Regina's hips to hold her steady.

"Spread your legs." Emma commands between light kisses over Regina's pelvic bone. Regina nearly comes at the instruction. Emma's confident, almost demanding tone, stands in sharp contrast to the softness of her touch. It takes Regina a moment to recover from the rush of arousal, but she does as asked, and her stance widens to allow Emma better access.

Emma's kisses become more purposeful, her own breath quickening with anticipation. Her hands gripping Regina's hips tighter. Emma's tongue ventures out passed pink lips to run over Regina's smooth bare skin. A moan turns into a sigh as Regina feels the searing heat of Emma's tongue on her. So close to her throbbing center, but not nearly close enough.

Emma hovers a centimeter away from Regina's clit. The heat of her breaths on the sensitive flesh driving Regina insane. She bites her bottom lip to contain her excitement, and resists the urge to pull Emma's face closer. Emma's palms run over Regina's muscular thighs and down her legs to grip strong calves.

As Emma's breaths quicken, Regina's desperation grows. The brunette glances down, but her eyes slam shut at the sight of Emma staring at her in wonder. Green eyes wild with desire. Hands returning to Regina's thighs, but this time warm fingers move along the inside over more sensitive skin. When the tip of Emma's nose grazes her clit, Regina nearly jumps out of her skin. A tremble rips through the brunette, knees already feeling weak and threatening to give way.

A light kiss over her slit, and Regina is sure she won't be able to continue standing much longer. Emma groans as her fingers gently open Regina, exposing her clit, and her lips can't stop from kissing her again directly over her aching bundle of nerves.

"_God_." Regina whispers and grips Emma's hair tighter. The blonde locks becoming the shaky woman's only source of support. Emma's moan vibrates over Regina's sensitive flesh, and Regina groans in response.

The taste of the brunette is everything Emma imagined it would be, and she is instantly addicted. She knows that she will never get enough of her. With that thought, Emma covers Regina's pussy with her mouth, and lets her tongue roam as far as it can stretch.

Regina nearly collapses. She wasn't ready for that much contact. Emma had been teasing, and moving so slowly, but suddenly she was everywhere. Her tongue hot against Regina's flesh and hard inside of her, pushing into her entrance.

Emma moans and pushes harder when she feels how tight Regina is around her tongue. Regina's fingers grip Emma's hair hard, and she doesn't know whether to pull the blonde away, or bring her harder into her. Her indecision leaves her immobilized, and open to Emma's advancing mouth.

"_Emma_," Regina moans, her words trailing off. She doesn't know what she wanted to say, but whatever it was is not as important as Emma's lips around her clit. Another moan is joined by soft curses, and Regina can feel the muscles in her thighs begin to quake. She wants so desperately to lie down, so that she can stop thinking about keeping herself upright, and just let herself fall into this feeling. She just wants to have the earth-shattering orgasm she knows is imminent.

The sensation of Regina growing wetter and hotter in her mouth is almost too much for Emma to handle. _Almost_. The blonde can feel Regina's legs are growing unsteady, but she stopped them too far from the bed, and this floor is no place for Regina. Emma's hands move from where she is holding Regina open, and she slides them up to Regina's hips, providing a little more stability to the wavering brunette.

Instantly, Regina leans forward to put some of her weight on Emma's arms. The new position lets Regina focus more on the sensation of Emma's mouth, and less about keeping herself standing.

Emma's tongue darts over Regina's clit, and the brunette gasps as her eyes shut tighter. Her eyebrows knitting together and her free hand gripping Emma's wrist. Emma's moans add continuous vibration to her quickly moving tongue, running up and down Regina's clit relentlessly. Regina is sure that Emma is going to stop at any moment, that she is going to draw this out, and keep her orgasm just outside of her reach, but with each stroke of her clit, Regina is feeling her climax race toward its peak.

"Please," Regina begs, warning Emma that she is getting close to that point of no return – close to that place where she won't be able to pull back, and wait for Emma to make her come.

The blonde's tongue continues undeterred, her lips holding Regina tighter. Emma feels Regina's hand tighten in her hair. The pain is almost excruciating, but she doesn't dare tell Regina to stop. Emma feels a flood of wetness and desperate panting and she knows Regina is coming, even if the brunette can't otherwise convey the message. Emma's hands grip her waist tighter, trying to keep her steady, as her own muscles weaken at the sensation of Regina coming in her mouth. Emma keeps moving until Regina finally pushes her away, her body unable to take anymore.

When Emma's head stills, Regina is left gasping for air. She pulls the blonde up by her arms, and Emma can feel her knees scream in pain from holding her weight. The agony is worth it when Regina kisses her with more passion and fervor than ever before. The kiss is a mess of teeth and tongue, and as soon as Regina can get her brain working, she drags herself and Emma backward onto the bed.

The mattress springs creak slightly as Regina scrambles backward toward the headboard, Emma following quickly behind her and stretching over her naked body. Another long heated kiss, and Emma positions herself squarely between Regina's legs before sitting back on her heals. Blue eyes take in the sight of Regina sprawled out on the bed, legs open, chest heaving, and waiting for Emma's body to return to its rightful place against her skin.

Emma grips the back of Regina's knees, effectively lifting her bottom half off the bed as she pulls the brunette toward her own body. Regina lands with a bounce and Emma wastes no time moving in between her thighs. Much like a tiger stalking its pray. Regina moans when Emma makes contact with her sensitive center. The blonde echoes the sound as she feels Regina press against her aching clit.

"You are so fucking hot." Emma whispers before taking Regina's bottom lip in between her teeth. Her hips rolling into Regina, and causing the darker woman to tremble with anticipation. This lightest of friction is already enough to send both women over the edge. Emma quickens her pace as her tongue descends passed bruised lips and another moan escapes the brunette. This one is more desperate than the last.

Emma's rocking becomes more frenzied, as are her moans between kisses. Regina is sure that the blonde is close to climax, but she doesn't really understand how. Certainly the friction between them in this position couldn't be enough.

"_Fuck_." Emma groans, unable to keep her lips on Regina's mouth, and instead resting her forehead on the brunette's brow. The blonde's pace steadies and her movements become more rhythmic. Regina's legs wrap around Emma's waist, and she moves her hips up to feel more of the blonde against her center. The new position causes Emma's entire body to tremble and move faster between Regina's thighs. Regina watches a dark scarlet flush cover Emma's face. A layer of sweat building up over her skin, making the blonde's back almost slippery. Regina's back arches in response and her nails dig hard into Emma's shoulder blades.

"_God, yes._" Emma groans at the feel of scratches forming on her skin. She wants Regina to dig her nails in deeper, and the brunette does, as if she were able to read Emma's mind.

"Don't stop." Regina manages to choke out between each pleasurable thrust of Emma's hips. Emma grinds down harder, her body almost thrashing against Regina.

"_I'm coming_." Emma groans and drops her head into Regina's neck. Regina feels her own climax peak and her nails rip through the flesh of Emma's back as she does, her hands continuing down until gripping Emma's firm ass and pushing the other woman harder into her. Regina moans and trembles as she rolls her hips against Emma's still thrusting pelvis. It takes the blonde only a moment to press her hand between them and slip her finger inside of Regina's soaking wet center, causing a scream from the brunette at the unexpected entry. Emma whispers encouragement in her ear until Regina feels another wave of heat swell within her and she explodes over Emma's fingers pumping hard inside of her.

Breathless kisses and unspoken emotions pass between them until Emma slowly pulls out of Regina and drops next to her on the bed. Both covered in sweat, and happier than any other people on Earth.

After catching her breath enough to stop panting, Regina moves to her side to face Emma. Blue eyes are hidden behind closed eyelids, and plump lips are spread into a satisfied smile.

"You're quite beautiful dear." Regina says almost to herself. She isn't the most comfortable with giving compliments, but it comes out naturally. Emma smiles wider in return, but her eyes remain closed as she tries to regain the feeling in her extremities.

Regina props her head up on her left hand, as her right hand moves over the twitching muscles of Emma's abdomen. She runs her open palm over her stomach and across to slightly protruding hipbones. Regina can feel Emma tense at the contact, and continues her exploration upwards, over her ribcage and up the middle of her chest.

The rise and fall of Emma's chest has doubled in speed, and her smile replaced with a bitten lower lip and scrunched together eyebrows. Regina's fingertips trace the edge of Emma's low cut bra. Teasing the space between fabric and skin.

"Can I take this off?" Regina whispers, her cheeks reddening, but Emma doesn't notice because her eyes are shut even tighter than before. The blonde nods after a minute and Regina reaches behind her back to unhook the garment. She can't do it one handed like Emma, but she manages to undo the clasp. Regina hesitates before pulling Emma's bra away, slowly revealing the pale flesh.

Brown eyes widen in wonder at Emma's heaving chest, her topless form visible to Regina for the first time. The blush that formed on Emma's cheeks has spread south, and Regina knows Emma must be uncomfortable, but she can't help reaching out to feel the firmness of Emma's chest. Regina's fingertips just graze Emma's nipple, which hardens under her touch.

Emma's breath hitches at the contact, but she doesn't stop Regina's hand from exploring. From rolling and pinching. From pulling and palming. Emma's bottom lip is close to bleeding from how hard she is biting it to keep herself together. Regina's heart is pounding as she continues her ministrations. She watches Emma's face as she feels the soft skin over Emma's abdomen. Tracing a line over Emma's navel and down to the edge of Emma's boyshorts. Regina doesn't realize she is holding her breath until it comes out in a long sigh at the feel of Emma's warm skin.

Blue eyes burst open at the sensation of Regina's hand snaking into her underwear.

"Water?" Emma yells and nearly catapults herself out of the bed. Regina is too surprised to respond and the blonde is bounding out of the room before Regina can protest.

"Ok." Regina mutters to herself and throws herself back down onto the bed. The brunette wonders why Emma won't take off her panties, or let Regina touch her. She wonders if Emma is hiding something down there, but she just can't imagine what it could be.

"Here you go." Emma offers Regina a cold bottle of water from the fridge.

"Thanks." Regina tries to smile and hide her disappointment that the mood is broken. The brunette is surprised that Emma remains topless and returns to her position on the left side of the bed. Chestnut eyes survey exposed skin.

"What about this one?" Regina asks pointing to a tattoo on Emma's hip, and trying to distract herself from the desire to get in the blonde's pants.

Emma looks down to where Regina is pointing. It's a butterfly breaking through a cocoon. A sad smile creeps over Emma's lips.

"Oh, I got that after my first heartbreak. Heart annihilation really." Emma says trying to chuckle.

"What happened?" Regina asks, setting her bottle of water on the nightstand.

"Oh you know. The usual." Emma says with a sigh and a forced smile. "Girl meets Woman. Girl falls in loves with Woman. Woman ends up having a husband." Emma leaves out the rest of the story where Emma's pregnancy had been the real reason that the "woman" had broken up with her. That was not a story she ever told anyone. Ever. Emma feels the sadness creep into her heart and she pulls Regina down into her arms. "What about you Madam Mayor? Ever had your heart stomped on?" Emma asks pressing a kiss into the top of Regina's head.

"I suppose, in a manner of speaking." Regina says with more gloom than she intended.

"What do you mean?" Emma asks, her arms holding the brunette tighter. Regina sighs before she can speak. She hadn't spoken about Daniel in so long.

"Well, my mother did not approve of us. Mother was always . . . _difficult_." Regina begins, but doesn't really know how to explain. What words can she possibly use to describe the nightmare she lived through so many lifetimes ago?

"Why didn't she like him?" Emma asks, stroking Regina's silky brown hair. "Was he a bad boy?" Emma asks trying to make light of what she can feel is a heavy story.

"Quite the opposite in fact." Regina's voice sounds distant. It was obvious her mind was going to a far away place. "He was very sweet." She finished, thinking of the boy she once loved so much.

"What was the problem then?" Emma asked, starting to feel a sleepiness invade her eyes.

"Mother didn't believe he would be able to give me the future I deserved." Regina said mechanically. She didn't want to think about Daniel, or the image of his beating heart crushed by her mother's hand.

"That sucks." Emma comments with a yawn. "You should have run away together. Get away from your mother." She says halfway to unconsciousness.

Regina can't help but laugh, as the tears form behind her eyes. Her arms wrap around Emma tighter, and she nestles into the blonde. Emma's hold reflexively tightens around the darker woman, and Regina manages to find sleep despite the thoughts of Daniel. She finds comfort and security despite her sadness, and she wonders who will chase away her nightmares when all of this is over.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading/following/reviewing! It keeps me working! ;) **

**Alright, so literally I have like four or five more chapters full of Swan Queen lovin planed, but I feel like it may be a bit much. I can condense it and move the story along with more or less the same plot development, but less smut. What do you think? Your input is greatly appreciated! **

**All mistakes are mine, and I did write a lot of this in an airport, so I apologize for any errors. Please let me know what you think! ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

_"Show me how you do that trick_

_The one that makes me scream" she said_

_"The one that makes me laugh" she said_

_And threw her arms around my neck_

_"Show me how you do it_

_And I promise you I promise that_

_I'll run away with you_

_I'll run away with you"_

_Spinning on that dizzy edge_

_I kissed her face and kissed her head_

_And dreamed of all the different ways I had_

_To make her glow_

_"Why are you so far away?" she said_

_"Why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you_

_That I'm in love with you"_

_Just Like Heaven _by The Cure

**Sequestered - Chapter Eleven**

"What are you thinking about?" Emma asks, her words tinged with concern. She couldn't help but notice Regina had been somewhat withdrawn all morning. Even now as they sat to eat their lunch, Emma can tell the brunette's mind is elsewhere.

"I'm just pondering whether twinkle toes will get any of that spaghetti into his mouth." Regina says with a wry smile, and nodding her head in the direction of their co-juror. The man's face is covered with pasta sauce, which matches the red splotches of food on his shirt.

Emma giggles, but she knows full well Regina wasn't thinking about that.

"How about a walk?" Emma says, hoping to get Regina's mind off whatever is troubling her.

"We can't leave Emma." Regina says matter-of-factly. The blonde simply rolls her eyes and smirks.

"Come on." She says, picking up their untouched lunch bags and tucking them under her jacket. Regina quirks her eyebrow, not really understanding what Emma has up her sleeve, but that feeling is nothing new.

"Hey Charlie." Emma nods in the direction of the guard at the door.

"Hey Emma. Where do you think you're going?" He responds in a friendly enough tone.

"Bathroom." She says calmly, but doesn't yet make her move to the door.

"The juror bathroom is in there." He says, pointing to the blue doors at the back of the room.

"Yeah, but see the mayor has to . . . you know . . . _go_." Emma whispers, glancing around the room like she was giving Charlie nuclear missile launch codes. Regina eyes widen in abject horror. Her ears cannot believe what Emma has just implied. Her face flushes scarlet red at the perfect time, and Charlie looks around awkwardly. "I don't think it's appropriate for her to use the common bathroom, _in front of everyone._" She whispers again. Regina is sure that she will die of embarrassment or murder Emma, or maybe both.

"I don't know. . ." Charlie starts, almost as mortified as Regina who looks like she might vomit. Emma glances at the mayor sympathetically like she really understands her plight.

"Listen I'll accompany her. You don't have to worry. I got your back." Emma smiles convincingly. Beads of sweat have started to form at Regina's temples and she becomes redder still. Charlie considers it for a minute, and it's the pained expression on Regina's face that finally persuades him.

"Alright, but hurry up ok?" He says, smiling awkwardly at Regina.

"When have I ever let you down?" Emma asks patting the guard on the shoulder and leading Regina out onto the hall.

"_What is the matter with you_?!" Regina screeches, in a strange combination of scream and whisper, as soon as they are on the other side of the thick wooden door.

"What?" Emma shrugs starting toward the elevator. "Come on we don't have much time. Twenty minutes at the most." She says with a smile, laughter sitting just below the surface.

"_I'm not going anywhere with you! How could you do that to me_?!" Regina exclaims, arms flailing.

"Christ, Regina! I'm sorry it was the first thing I could think of. . . I just wanted to get us both out of there. Calm down, everybody shits, its not a bid deal. Let's go please." Emma pleads, trying to get Regina to follow her into the elevator she is holding open.

"Lower your voice!" Regina says looking around the empty hallway. "I most certainly _do not. . . do that!_" She continues in a loud whisper.

"Really? You don't poop? Ok. You're a medical marvel. Duly noted. Can we go please? I'm sorry. I promise I will never mention anything about you going to the bathroom again. Please?" Emma gives her best puppy dog eyes, and Regina softens only slightly. She is happy to get out of that stuffy jury room, but she's still furious that Emma embarrassed her with such a disgusting topic. Regina is conflicted, but decides with a sigh that she will accompany Emma.

"Really, I _am_ sorry." Emma says leaning in closer to the furious brunette when the elevator doors slide closed. "I didn't think you get that mad over sh-"

"Don't you dare say that word again." Regina cautions and Emma holds back a giggle. The mayor was really upset about this, and it made Emma all the more tempted to joke about it. The blonde concedes that now is not the time, but she is excited to annoy Regina about this later when she is less angry.

"Alright fine. Can we enjoy this, _please_?" The blonde asks with a kiss to Regina's cheek and then down her neck.

"Fine. Let's _enjoy_." The brunette agrees with a roll of her eyes, not a trace of mirth in her voice.

Emma leads them to the roof, where the spring air is still frozen, and the wind whips around them violently.

"This is your idea of a walk?!" Regina yells over the howling wind. Emma rolls her eyes once more and takes Regina by the hand, intertwining their fingers and leading the way to a small square structure on the opposite corner of the roof. Emma checks her watch and then does something with the door Regina doesn't quite see, but in a moment, they are standing inside a warm room, with a completely glass ceiling. Regina looks up in amazement and then around the small space.

"It's some kind of green house." Emma answers before Regina can ask. Brown eyes move slowly trying to take in each plant and flower. They seem to be mostly orchids, and rare ones at that. The room is almost like a lush cross-section of rainforest. A real paradise hidden away inside of grey brick and concrete.

"This is incredible." Regina whispers in wonder, and Emma wraps her arms around Regina's waist from behind, setting her chin on Regina's shoulder. Emma is sure that Regina can feel her heart beating on her back, but she doesn't care. She had been waiting for the perfect moment to show this to her.

"I thought you'd like it." Emma whispers in her ear, and leaves a kiss in the same spot, heat already rising in her blood from the proximity. "Ready for lunch?" She asks, holding Regina tighter. The brunette nods, all remnants of anger vanishing.

Emma sets them up on a plastic tarp she finds stashed in a cabinet, and hands Regina her sandwich. The pair sits across from each other, legs crossed Indian-style.

"So are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Emma asks after a few seconds of silence. Regina drops her gaze from a strange purple flower hanging in a basket, and looks into questioning blue eyes. Regina doesn't really know where to begin. A strange sadness had followed her from her dreams last night. She had dreamt of Daniel, and her parents, and the curse, and Henry, and everything felt too big. How could she even begin to explain it all?

"Is it about that guy your mom didn't let you be with? The one who broke your heart?" Emma asks, her concern genuine. Regina doesn't answer. It felt like almost everything in her life came back to that time. It was the beginning of everything bad. It truly had been the birth of the Evil Queen.

"Not exactly." Regina responds after a while, not sure of what to say.

"Why don't you talk to your mom about it? Maybe you guys can go to therapy or something? I mean you're obviously an adult now, why don't you try and find him? Have you checked on Facebook?" Emma offers, and Regina can only smile.

"He died. So did my mother. So did my father in fact." Regina explains, not intending to sound so macabre. Emma is stunned silent for a moment.

"Well fuck." She blushes, scratching the back of her head. "I'm sorry." She adds awkwardly.

"No. . . I'm sorry." Regina shakes her head. She doesn't want to ruin this limited time she has with Emma, especially when they're in such a special place. "Lets talk about something else." Regina offers, trying to change the topic to something less depressing. "Tell me about your parents." She says taking a bite of her sandwich.

"They're dead." Emma explains. "I _think_ they're dead anyway. I was put up for adoption as a baby. I only ever had foster parents, _and lots of them,_ until I ran off when I was sixteen." Emma concludes and swallows the food in her mouth.

Regina's jaw almost drops. She wasn't expecting that _at all_.

"Way to lighten the mood, huh?" Emma asks rhetorically after a moment of silence, a chuckle starting in her chest.

"That's awful." Is all Regina can manage. She doesn't know what possesses her, but Regina bursts into a fit of laughter, and soon tears are rolling down her face. Emma laughs too, even harder than Regina, until she is doubled over on the floor. The magnitude of their horrible pasts crossing from sad into absurd. The more they laugh the harder it is to stop, until Regina finally understands what the term "side-splitting" really means.

By the time they have collected themselves its time to go back down. The juror lunch hour has ended. Regina links her arm with Emma's as they walk back to the elevator and down to the appropriate floor. Her heart feels surprisingly light despite the heavy subject matter. She feels a new level of closeness to Emma. Another layer added to their building bond. A mutual understanding of pain and utter loneliness. She grips the blonde's arm tighter as they go, and Emma holds her right back.

Charlie the Guard notices the pair sneaking into the line of jurors filing back into the courtroom. He gives Emma an annoyed glance, and as Regina steps in front of her to pass the threshold, Emma makes a you-do-not-want-to-go-in-there-face to the guard. Charlie looks at Regina with eyebrows raised and holds back a giggle.

"Do you mind," Regina says as they approach her hotel room door. The rest of the jurors already near their own rooms. "I'd like to spend a little time alone." She says solemnly. "We can get together for dinner? Eight o'clock?" Regina offers with a tiny smile.

"Sure, yeah . . . of course." Emma stutters. She thought Regina had seemed much better during the second half of the day, but obviously she had misread her signs. Regina was still down despite Emma's best efforts.

"Wonderful. I'll order us something delicious." She promises and slips into her room, leaving Emma a little confused and longing for a goodbye kiss. At least a hug or something.

As soon as Regina closes the door behind her, a devious grin creeps over her lips. She had been convincingly miserable, she knew that much was true. Emma wouldn't be expecting her surprise. Their talk at lunch, however brief and depressing, had forced Regina to realize that this . . . _relationship_, for lack of a better term, had a shelf life, and Regina didn't want to wait to fully experience intimacy with Emma. In order to speed things along she would need to catch the blonde off guard, make it so she couldn't say no.

Regina dashes to the dresser in the bedroom. She had noticed that Kathryn had essentially dumped the contents of her underwear drawer into one of the boxes, without much rhyme or reason to the selections. Regina imagines it would have been a little strange for her to pick through the items identifying which Regina would want to wear, and decided to send everything. Regina hopes that a particular item made it to the box.

It takes several moments of digging and riffling through the drawer before Regina spots what she is looking for. Her smile widens as her eyes darken. Emma is not going to say no to her tonight, no matter what she's hiding in her pants.

* * *

Emma sits quietly on the roof. The hotel roof doesn't have the cool greenhouse that the other building has, but at least it feels open. Emma doesn't even mind the biting cold penetrating her coat and her grey knit cap. She can't stop thinking about Regina. She hadn't imagined that the woman would be an orphan just like her. Sure she would have been older when she lost her parents - at least her mom, but Emma recognized the pain behind her eyes when she said they were dead. Emma knew the look well, the attempt to hide old wounds, that she couldn't help but wear like battle scars.

Maybe it was the bit of reality breaking through their fantasy bubble that had caught her off guard. The truth of problems and sadness seeping in to their honeymoon. Emma watches the orange sun dip below the horizon, obscured by glass buildings reflecting the sun's dying moments. She realizes that she doesn't really know much about who Regina is as a person. Had she kept it that way on purpose?

A long sigh does little to assuage the uncomfortable feeling that has settled in Emma's chest and sunk down into her gut. She gathers herself and decides on a long hot shower before joining Regina for dinner.

* * *

"Regina?" Emma calls out from the doorway, her eyes adjusting to the dark room, which is lit only by the soft glow of white candles scattered around the room. The scent of vanilla wafts in the air and hits Emma in the face. Emma's mind is struggling to understand what she's seeing. It's a moment before her ears register the music in the background.

"Regina?" Emma calls again, softer this time, as her heart starts to thump in her chest. The blonde tries to swallow the knot growing in her throat, but the thing won't budge.

"In here." A husky voice drifts slow and sultry from the bedroom. Emma swallows hard once more. Her legs stiffen for a moment, but she manages to put one foot in front of the other until she arrives in the bedroom.

Whatever Emma had been expecting, she was wrong and woefully unprepared for the scene before her. Regina is standing near the bed, dark silk robe draped loosely around her body. The candles are lit in here too, and casting dancing shadows on white walls. Emma licks her lips unconsciously, her mouth feeling suddenly too dry.

"Hi." Emma says weakly, trying to pretend that it's no big deal that Regina is in a sexy silk robe and high heels in a bedroom filled with lit candles.

"Hello." Regina answers, her voice even deeper than before. Emma feels the temperature increase a hundred degrees as Regina walks slowly toward her. "I hope you're hungry." The brunette whispers as she moves behind Emma. Steady hands take hold of the red leather collar and ease the jacket off Emma's shoulders. The garment lands with a heavy thud on the chair by the bedroom door. Regina's reaches around the blonde's waist and untucks the tight shirt from even tighter jeans. With a swift motion, the top is out and being pulled over Emma's head.

"What are you doing?" Emma asks, her voice barely audible.

Lips graze the top of Emma's shoulder blade in place of a verbal response. Emma can't stop the shiver that runs over her body. Regina moves away blonde curls to expose the entirety of Emma's back. Her fingertips trace the beginning of the sleeve of tattoos on her left arm. There are colorful swirls and lines holding in embedded images and words. Regina is sure that each pigment holds some meaning. Emma wears her past like a series of badges, her skin like entries in a diary, which Regina finds she can't wait to read.

"You are always so overdressed Miss Swan." Regina whispers playfully along the shell of Emma's ear, fingers already working on the fastening of her bra. Emma doesn't struggle as her bra hits the floor, landing somewhere near her booted feet.

Smokey blue eyes slip closed as Regina's hands roam free over Emma's bare back. Lips press against warm skin once more, but Regina is standing in front of her now. Mouth on her neck. The cold silk fabric sliding over Emma's chest, and nipples already aching for Regina's touch. Emma wastes no time in moaning pathetically at the sensation of Regina's tongue and teeth on her throat.

Regina steps back before they get carried away, and looks down at Emma's feet. Wordlessly instructing the blonde to get rid of her shoes. Emma complies without question, kicking off brown leather boots. Regina's wicked smile returns as she gazes now at Emma's zipper.

"I want you to take this off," Regina whispers, husky voice dripping with sex. "All of it." She finishes, hands already fidgeting with the button on Emma's pants.

"You first." Emma whispers back, fingers running through silky brown hair. Regina's smile grows more mischievous. _Be careful what you wish for_, she thinks. Regina moves back two steps, gaining some distance so Emma can see all of her.

Regina tugs on the silk fabric holding her robe closed. Emma swallows hard for the hundredth time. Each second that passes increases the throbbing between her legs. Regina's fingers trace the cleavage exposed by her parting robe, before pulling the tie once more and letting the garment fall open, and then slip delicately off her shoulders.

Emma's eyes nearly bug out of her skull, and her heart starts pounding at an ungodly pace. It's all Emma can do to keep her jaw from going slack. A tiny black bra barely encases Regina's cleavage. The firm flesh threatening to spill over the garment. Regina's midsection is toned and bare. Blue eyes travel southward to thin black panties, and the thin black straps of a garter belt holding up black thigh high pantyhose. Emma can't breath by the time she gets all the way to the spiked stiletto black heals.

Emma is stunned silent. Her brain trying to process everything her eyes are seeing. Regina's sly smile is ever present, even as she crosses her arms over her perfect chest and raises her eyebrow.

"Your turn Miss Swan." Regina reminds, and Emma manages to drag her eyes away from Regina's prefect thighs to meet her gaze. "Need some help dear?" Regina asks when Emma makes no moves to unfasten her pants. Regina doesn't await a response, and instead moves forward, closing the distance between herself and Emma once more. Her fingers move skillfully and bring down her zipper slowly. Emma gasps when Regina's knuckle grazes her sensitive flesh through the dampening fabric of her boyshorts.

When Emma doesn't object, Regina yanks the denim down, struggling to get the skintight material over Emma's hips. The act finally jars Emma from her haze and she pulls the jeans expertly, letting them slip to her thighs. Regina takes them the rest of the way down, squatting gracefully to help Emma step out of their confines. In a moment Regina is upright again, her hair only slightly out of place and even sexier than before.

Regina takes Emma by the hand, leading her to the bed, where the blonde lays down slowly. Her head landing on plush pillows, and propped up so she can see Regina standing at the foot of the bed.

They don't speak but the air is thick with their desires. Regina climbs up the foot of the bed on all fours, slowly moving toward Emma on her hands and knees, dark eyes trained on her objective. Regina's movements are deliberate as she drags her body against Emma's, her abdomen making contact with Emma's center as she snakes through parted thighs. The friction produces a moan from the blonde, and Regina is even surer than before that she wants this. That she needs to have Emma in this way. Regina has never had intimacy like this before, and she needs to know what it's like before they lose their chance.

Red lips hover over Emma's mouth, and brown eyes remain intent on blue. Emma feels Regina's warm breath on her skin just before soft lips press against hers.

Regina's kiss is soft but sure, and the brunette wastes no time in dragging her tongue along Emma's bottom lip. Teasing her about other licks yet to come. Emma moans when Regina takes her bottom lip between her teeth and pulls while at the same time rolling her hips between Emma's parted thighs, causing a shot of pleasure to tear through Emma's body.

A satisfied smile crosses Regina's lips, and she leans down to kiss Emma more fully. A passionate heat forming quickly between them. Emma's hands fly up and around Regina's back. As the kiss becomes desperate so does Emma, and Regina knows she has succeeded.

Lips smudged red with lipstick almost entirely kissed away, travel down the column of Emma's slender neck thrown back in ecstasy. Hands tangle in brown tresses and short nails dig into tanned skin. Regina's palms are open and placed at either side of Emma's body to support her weight as she makes the slow trek downward.

"_Regina_," Emma moans, when the brunette takes an impossibly hard nipple between her teeth, alternating between bites and stokes of her tongue. The encouragement spurs Regina on and she licks a trail to Emma's other nipple to repeat her attentions. Each movement of Regina's mouth sends another surge of heat directly to Emma's center, her wetness growing exponentially as each seconds passes.

Hands explore Emma's chest and abdomen as Regina's lips return to Emma's mouth. Emma is so turned on its hard to keep her kiss in rhythm with Regina. She wants Regina to touch her. She _needs_ it.

"Wait." Emma pants and races to stop Regina's hand from traveling any further down her pelvis.

"What is it Emma?" Regina asks breaking her sexy character. Genuine concern replacing her previously predatory facade.

"I . . . Um . . . Have something. Something a little extra and I'm afraid it's gonna freak you out." She says, her whole chest flushing crimson.

"What do you mean by something _extra_?" Regina asks trying to keep her voice even so as to not make Emma feel bad. Regina had already decided nothing was going to deter her from being with Emma.

The blonde sighs softly and prepares herself for rejection. She decides showing will be easier than telling, and she reaches down to pull off her underwear. Regina sits on her heels to give Emma space.

Emma removes her boyshorts quickly and covers herself with her hand. Regina's heart starts pumping hard at the sight. She can see the black lines of a tribal design branching out from her sides and over her lower abdomen like tendrils of an exotic vine. Muscles tighten and the blonde's body tenses. Regina bites her bottom lip in anticipation until Emma shuts her eyes tight, and slowly removes her hand, baring herself to Regina completely.

The seconds stretch on in interminable silence. Emma can feel her pulse race and sweat gather at the small of her back. She imagines Regina's horrified face, until her curiosity can stand it no longer, and blue eyes peek out between slightly parted fingers, almost like a child sneaking a glimpse in a scary movie.

Regina is motionless, her brown eyes scanning the expanse of naked skin before her.

"Is that it?" Regina asks quizzically. She stares at the tiny metal ball above the hood of Emma's clit, and another tiny ball sitting on top of the tiny bundle of nerves. "It's just an earring." Regina says in obvious relief.

"It's a piercing." Emma corrects. You don't think it's gross?" She asks, still afraid of what Regina thinks.

"You are so dramatic dear, that's what you have been hiding? That's all?" She asks, finally making eye contact with Emma.

Emma blushes more fiercely than before, now feeling stupid for her insecurity. She nods without speaking. Regina returns to her place between Emma's legs. Her lips immediately on Emma's and initiating a deep passionate kiss. She holds Emma's face with her left hand and kisses her deeper still until Emma finally unclenches tight muscles. The last of her willpower turning to vapor and disappearing into the ether.

The blush of embarrassment on Emma's skin is quickly replaced with the heat of arousal. Her hips start to move, rocking her body against Regina's pelvis. A moan escaping into Regina's mouth. Regina's lips venture over Emma's jaw and to her ear.

"Tell me what to do." She whispers into Emma's ear, and the sound is almost enough to send Emma over the edge. Regina doesn't wait for an answer, but kisses a trail down Emma's body and situates herself between toned thighs.

"You're killing me." Emma groans. The sight of Regina between her thighs, ass nearly bare in tiny black panties, garter belt straps accentuating her perfect flesh, spiked heels in the air from where her knees are bent because otherwise her legs would be hanging off the end of the bed. "There isn't _anything_ you could do wrong." Emma assures her, her center already pounding as she stares at Regina's body in the outfit.

"Don't be difficult." She says, settling her gaze on Emma's body.

"Just try something and I'll tell you if it works. Do what you like to be done to you." Emma responds, now desperate for Regina to touch her. Regina nods and lowers her face, her lips just grazing Emma's aching flesh.

"Should I avoid your . . . jewelry?" She asks just before making contact. Emma shakes her head in the negative.

"The jewelry is a good place to start." Emma responds, already chewing desperately on her bottom lip. Regina nods once more before taking a long swipe of Emma's slit like she was licking a melting ice cream cone, her tongue curling at the top and hitting her piercing.

"Fuck!" Emma screams, the wet heat of Regina's tongue more amazing than she expected. Her entire body contorting with pleasure.

"I'm sorry!" Regina yells, moving away quickly.

"No! Fuck, _good_!" Emma exclaims, sounding like a caveman.

Regina suppresses a smile and returns to her place. She repeats the action, using her tongue to cover the expanse of Emma's bare flesh. This isn't at all what Regina expected. She had imagined it might be unpleasant, or that maybe she wouldn't like the taste, but each pass of her tongue over Emma's center makes her own excitement grow. Regina moves her arms, currently trapped under her own chest, and wraps them around Emma's thighs. The new angle produces a groan from the blonde. Regina repeats the movement with her head. She can't get enough of the way Emma moans.

"That's good," Emma encourages. Her hips rocking to match Regina's movements.

Brown eyes glance up to check on Emma every few minutes, until each time Regina looks, all she can see is the other woman's head thrown back, neck straining as her body trembles. Regina slowly gets lost in the moment. Her strokes becoming more confident.

"_Fuck_!" Emma groans again, her hips lifting off the bed. Regina has discovered that swirling Emma's piercing around with her tongue works wonders. Regina's grips Emma's thighs harder and moves in small quick circles around Emma's hard clit.

"Like that! _God_!" Emma thrashes against the mattress, her fingers tangle in Regina's hair and she pushes her harder against herself. Emma's heart is beating so hard, she is sure she might die if she doesn't slow down. She decides death is worth the price of this moment. Emma can feel herself throbbing in Regina's mouth, and Regina only moves faster with each passing second.

Emma manages a glance down at Regina, eating her pussy like its the most amazing thing on Earth, and it's the last thing she can do before she feels her orgasm build to its peek.

"I'm coming!" Emma whimpers through gritted teeth, and her body goes ridged. Regina takes the entirety of Emma's hard clit in her mouth and sucks hard, the piercing hitting the roof of her mouth. Regina didn't need the verbal confirmation, the fact that her throat and chest were suddenly soaked are a tell tale sign of Emma's climax. Regina's moans are almost as loud as Emma's, and the blonde grinds and shakes against Regina's mouth. It's all the brunette can do just to hang on.

"I'm sorry." Emma whispers out of breath when Regina drags herself up Emma's body to claim her lips in a lustful kiss. Emma can feel that Regina is quite literally soaked, and she is more than a little mortified.

"What?" Regina asks gasping, feeling almost high from Emma's orgasm.

"Sometimes, if I'm _really_ turned on. . . _that_ happens. . . I'm sorry it's all over you." She explains, still gasping for air.

Regina looks down at her wet chest and drenched bra.

"That doesn't always happen?" Regina asks between searing kisses.

"No." Emma promises.

"Then I guess I will have to make sure you are very 'turned on' every time I do that." Regina smiles and kisses Emma's stunned lips harder.

_Fuck me._ Emma thinks, eyes rolling back in her head and another wave of arousal punches her in the gut.

As soon as Emma has regained the sensation in her legs, she rolls Regina onto her back. Spiked heels catching in the thick down bedspread. Regina tries to remove them, but Emma's hand grips her leg effectively stilling it.

"Don't you dare take them off." Emma warns, and continues running her palm over Regina's leg until reaching her foot in order to free the shoe from tangled sheets.

Regina bites her bottom lip and watches Emma's eyes consume every inch of her. Even before Emma has laid a finger on her, she feels thoroughly fucked.

Emma keeps herself propped up over Regina. Her right hand roaming purposefully over Regina's chest, cupping her bra clad breast hard, before continuing her descent between Regina's thighs. The brunette's eyes flutter closed and she concentrates on Emma's fingers teasing her over black satiny panties.

Regina moans with increasing desperation as Emma's fingers move in rhythmic circles over thin fabric.

"_Tócame_." Regina whispers and Emma's eyes spring open in surprise. "_Más duro_." She adds after a moment, her breaths coming faster, and her eyebrows drawing together.

Emma's heart races. She sneaks her fingers under the elastic side of Regina's underwear. She's hoping that the Spanish she learned in ninth grade will serve her well now.

"_Oh God, Regina_." Emma groans when she feels how soaked Regina is, her fingers immediately coated in the other woman's arousal.

Regina bites her bottom lip when Emma enters her hard with two fingers. "Asi!" Regina screams and Emma pumps hard and fast, feeling the burn in her biceps. "_Asi_!" She groans again, hips bucking wildly to match Emma's rhythm.

Heat spreads through Regina's body like a wildfire. She is already so close, she was almost over the edge even before Emma touched her, and now she was racing toward that peak, blood pumping in her ears, white spots in her vision.

"Emma!" Regina screams as her climax rips violently through her body, her teeth clenching and nails digging into Emma's back. Emma doesn't let up until Regina's body stops spasming.

Emma's fingers finally slow and she watches them move in and out of expensive lingerie. The blonde leans in to claim Regina's lips in kiss before pulling out of the other woman all together.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish." Emma says, chest heaving. "Did you take it in college or something?" She asks, her heart still struggling to slow down.

Regina smiles and waits a moment before responding. She likes keeping Emma intrigued.

"My father. He spoke it, as did the rest of his family. He taught me as a child." Regina explains, still struggling to catch her breath. "My mother never bothered to learn it, so it was always something special between my father and I. Almost like a secret language I suppose." The smile on Regina's face is dazzling. It's definitely a new expression Emma had never seen. Regina had never told anyone of this before. "It just slips out from time to time." She says, a grin still playing on her lips. It was a lie. She hadn't spoken a word of it since her father died, and she had never "_let it slip_"before.

"Well, it _is_ a romantic tongue." Emma laughs and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. "Maybe it comes out in moments of great passion." She continues half in jest.

"Perhaps." Regina responds, chin rising in the air, a vestige from her days as royalty. It is almost as if the woman is suddenly glowing. The gesture strikes a brand new curiosity in Emma.

"What else don't I know about you Regina Mills?" Emma asks, bringing the brunette closer to her, feeling the woman's naked body against her own. Warm skin setting off a fire in her belly.

"What you don't know could fill a book my dear." Regina responds with a wicked grin before closing the gap to feel Emma's lips on hers once more.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! So I think I found a happy medium between lovin and plot development. I really think it's a slow process for our girls to open up, and I don't want to rush that. I really hope you agree. I also hoped you like the Spanish. ;) What did you think of what Emma was hiding in her pants? Lol. I wonder how many people thought it was a penis? What did you think it was? **

**Please leave a comment/review if you liked it! Those keep me writing! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Trigger Warning: Non-graphic Mention of Rape.**

_We're both looking for something_

_We've been afraid to find_

_It's easier to be broken_

_It's easier to hide_

_Looking at you, holding my breath_

_For once in my life I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance, letting you inside_

_I'm feeling alive all over again_

First Time by _Lifehouse_

**Sequestered – Chapter Twelve**

Parted sheer curtains reveal a still setting sun burning dark orange, even though it is well into the evening. It is yet another sign that winter has officially ended and spring has finally arrived.

Gasps and moans turn into satisfied smiles, and Regina rolls off of Emma. Her body slick with sweat, and her hair untamed.

"You really out did yourself dear." Regina confirms, out of breath and recovering from her orgasm. Her muscles are still twitching and her chest heaving. Her body feels like it's actually humming with energy. They have been intimate every day since the first time Emma touched her, and yet each time feels brand new. Each kiss even more exciting than the last.

"You're not too bad yourself." Emma responds with a shaky laugh. Her jaw feels tight and her right bicep sore.

"I've been curious about something." Regina says regaining her composure.

"What's that?" Emma asks, still reveling in the afterglow.

"Is there a way you can," Regina hesitates, feeling unsure of her words. "Obtain an . . . object so that I can . . . be . . . closer to you." The mayor is painfully uncomfortable as her words come out in Morse code pattern. Green eyes widen and Emma suppresses a smirk. She knows exactly what Regina is tiptoeing around.

"Do you mean a dildo?" Emma asks, obvious amusement settling over her flushed face. Regina's expression does not reveal whether the blonde is right or not, and then Emma decides the brunette is thinking of something else. "Or maybe you're thinking of a big ol' strap on?" Emma says giggling.

"Don't be so crass." Regina chides with narrowed eyes.

"Crass?" Emma asks with a smirk, wondering if this is the same woman that just begged to be fucked ten different ways in two different languages.

"So, can you get one of those things or not?" Regina asks after a few minutes, her impatience growing by the second. As comfortable as the brunette has become with Emma, this still feels awkward for Regina.

"Why? Do you want me to fuck you?" Emma asks, climbing over Regina's body and starting to kiss her neck. Regina moans reflexively when Emma's lips hit her neck, teeth nipping at sensitive skin. "You want to feel me deep inside of you? Hmm?" Emma asks rhetorically, her center coming to life again despite her orgasm just a few minutes ago.

"No dear, _I_ want to fuck _you_." Regina corrects, her eyes closing to indulge in the blonde's mouth devouring her neck. Suddenly Emma is off of her like she's been drenched with ice water.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." Emma says seriously, moving her body off of Regina and sitting up on the bed.

"Why not?" Regina asks indignant. "You were ready to do it to me!" Her voice raises slightly, offended at Emma's resistance.

"That's different." Emma states matter-of-factly, reaching for a water bottle on the nightstand and offering it to Regina before taking a drink.

"How so dear?" Regina's irritation growing as she too sits up and puts her back against the headboard. The brunette takes ladylike sips from the bottle before returning it to Emma.

"Well I'm a Goldstar and you're not." Emma responds as if Regina has any idea what she means. Regina raises her eyebrows in question and waits for Emma to explain herself. After a second Emma catches on.

"A Goldstar is a lesbian that's never had sex with a man." Emma explains. The brunette's expression only grows more quizzical. "I have never had a penis in my vagina. Not a real one or a fake one." She spells out when Regina doesn't react. The brunette's eyebrows narrow and her head cocks ever so slightly to the side. Emma decides Regina looks like an even cuter version of the RCA terrier.

"There are also Silverstars, which have had sex once to confirm their sapphic status, and Bronzestars who have done it more than once but hated it every time." Emma says with a giggle. It sounds a bit silly when she lays it out like this. "I am a Goldstar and I will always be a Goldstar." Emma professes with inflated pride.

Regina quietly studies Emma's face. Her chest has turned bright pink and her manner has become uneasy.

"So you're a virgin?" Regina asks after a few moments of silence.

"No." Emma answers, obviously upset with Regina's conclusion. "I am not defined by whether some male puts his dick inside of me. Trust me. I am not a virgin by anyone's definition." Emma says coldly.

Regina senses a growing agitation in Emma that is nowhere near feigned. She decides their is either more to the story, or lesbians are really serious about this _Goldstar_ thing.

"Well dear, what else don't I know?" Regina asks with a wry smile, trying to change the subject.

"About my vagina?" Emma responds trying to lighten her mood. Regina rolls her eyes and knocks Emma with a pillow. "About lesbian things?" Emma asks again, giggles rumbling in her throat.

"Any other classifications I should be aware of?" Regina asks with a sideways glance, and successfully contains her smirk.

"Well," Emma says taking a massive gulp of water. "There are also tops and bottoms." She adds. Regina's brown eyes retain their inquisitive expression, and Emma finally accepts that Regina really doesn't know anything about gay or lesbian culture. "So, it's a little more obvious between men. The top is the one . . . _giving_ and the bottom. . . _receiving_." Emma explains in a way Regina finds frustratingly cryptic. Emma laughs and decides to let Regina figure that one out on her own later. "In women it's a little less defined. It's like the one who is the one in control. . . who is dominant _sexually_ is the top." Emma puffs out her bare chest. Regina bites her bottom lip to contain her smirk. Her mind flashes to her past sexual relationships and decides that but for the king, Regina was definitely "the top." It is different with Emma she acknowledges, but reserves the thought for later. Regina waits for Emma to move on to the next fact.

After a beat Emma figures that Regina wants more, and she racks her brain to try and comply.

"Many lesbians also do this thing called U-hauling." Emma says with a raucous laugh. "It's when you essentially become glued to each other right from the beginning. So you bring all your stuff and move in together on the second date." She continues, laughing that she and Regina have most definitely satisfied this stereotype. Regina nods as if making a mental note.

Regina takes another dainty sip of water while Emma thinks, brow now furrowed in contemplation.

"Oh," Emma says after a while. A fierce blush creeping over her cheeks. "You can also get your Red Wings. I guess that's lesbians or straight guys." She adds after a moment of consideration.

"What are _Red Wings?_" Regina asks, pronouncing the words slowly as if she were speaking in a foreign language and didn't want to offend a native speaker with careless treatment of the idiom.

"Well," Emma starts, immediately regretting having said anything about this. "It's when you have sex with a girl . . . while she's you know . . . having _that_ time." Emma finishes, scarlet no longer a sufficient description of the deep flush on her face.

"_Oh_!" Regina says after a few moments of processing. Her mouth twisting hideously. "I suppose you have a set of those." She adds, a strange combination of horror and jealously playing out on her countenance. Emma doesn't respond, but swallows hard to ease the knot in her throat. It doesn't help. "Continue." Is all Regina says after the silence grows painfully awkward.

"We also tend to stay friends with our exes . . . which inevitably leads to drama, jealousy and more drama." The blonde says knowingly, as if recalling a particular memory.

"That is quiet a lot of information." Regina comments after digesting Emma's impromptu class on LGBT norms and terminology.

Emma lies back down on the bed. Her body feeling tired. Regina slowly stalks forward like a cat, until she has straddled Emma. The blonde is a reluctant victim to a hungry predator. Kiss-bruised lips slide over the column of Emma's neck. Regina moans directly into her ear before taking the lobe between her lips and sucking hard while grinding down on Emma's pelvis.

"_Fuck_." Emma moans, her arms wrapping around Regina's waist and instinctively bringing her closer. The familiar heat already rising up from between her naked thighs. Regina persists until she can feel Emma's pulse jumping from the artery in her throat.

"You will you be able to get us one Miss Swan?" Regina asks referring to the toy in a throaty voice dripping with sex.

"I can get one for _me_ to use on _you_." Emma tries to sound authoritative, but she feels weak with lust and desire. Regina claims Emma's lips in a kiss to signal her acceptance of the terms. Regina decides to change Emma's mind later.

The night is pitch black in the absence of the moon. Regina's breaths have steadied into a rhythm indicating a peaceful slumber. Emma moves further into Regina's arms as if cocooning herself. She lets the warm embrace comfort her as she fails to find sleep. Emma decides to try and get what Regina wants, despite her fear that the brunette will insist on using it herself. Emma swallows hard. She tries not to let the anxiety race through her system, but she fails and her blood feels like its been replaced by wildfire.

* * *

The red leather cuts into Emma's hips. She knows she fastened the straps too tightly, but she didn't want it to slip. The sight of brown eyes rolling back, white teeth gritting with unparalleled pleasure, make the pain worth it. Emma's hips thrust evenly. She moves unhurried, noticing that the slow deliberate movements produce the loudest guttural moans and groans from the brunette underneath her. Sharp nails dig into Emma's shoulder blades and it's Emma's turn to scream. Blue eyes remain fixed on the sight of Regina, lost in ecstasy. The warmth in Emma's chest grows until it threatens to boil over. As Regina takes air into her lungs in desperate gulps, Emma changes her mind.

* * *

"Really dear, I don't know why you were so hesitant about that." Regina says when her voice returns. Emma kisses her on the lips softly before leaving the bed and disappearing into the bathroom. If Regina had fully regained her senses she would have asked Emma why she left the bed, but her legs were still shaking and her heart still beating dangerously fast.

Emma looks at herself in the bathroom mirror, bright pink phallus in hand. She stares in silence for longer than she intends, and it is almost impossible to snap herself back to reality. As she washes the silicone in hot water and soap, Emma realizes that her hands are trembling. No. They are shaking violently.

"Are you alright?" Regina asks from her position on the bed. Emma smiles genuinely, but doesn't speak. The brunette immediately notices something is wrong, and she tries to sit up, but Emma's hand is on her shoulder coaxing her back down. Emma slips into the bed next to Regina, and kisses her before handing her the strap-on. Regina looks down at the toy in confusion. "Emma-" Regina begins, but is cut off by Emma's lips on hers once again.

"I want you to." Is all Emma says, her voice barely a whisper, as she deepens their kiss. Regina feels a pang of uncertainty. She instantly regrets bringing any of this up. She hadn't expected this vulnerability from Emma. It was almost as if she had reverted to the teenage version of herself. Regina's hands tremble as they take the item from Emma's hand.

Neither woman speaks as Regina struggles to adjust the straps and affix the toy to her own body. Emma pulls a small bottle of a clear substance from the nightstand.

"Here." The blonde says, her voice shaky, as she hands the item to Regina. "It's lube." Emma explains when large brown eyes make a silent inquiry as to the bottle's meaning. Regina's heart is racing and it is making it hard to think, but she finally grasps the purpose of the liquid.

"You don't think you will sufficiently aroused?" Regina asks, concerned that Emma is doing something she doesn't want to do.

Emma tries to calm her nerves before she can answer Regina. This has nothing to do with her desire for the gorgeous brunette kneeling a few inches away from her on the huge king-sized bed.

"It's not that at all." Emma responds with conviction. "I will just need a little help to . . . get it in." She smiles. Regina feels another sharp pang in her chest. She doesn't like that the usually confident, if not cocky, blonde seems fragile in this moment. It makes Regina want to call this off, but as she reaches for the straps, Emma's hands cover hers. "Please." Emma asks through a tight smile and furrowed brow. "I want this." She finishes, pulling Regina on top of her. Red lips are slow to respond to Emma's kiss. Regina can't help feeling like something is wrong. "Please." Emma whispers again, her arms wrapping around Regina's neck.

The brunette tries to relax into the blonde, and after several minutes she succeeds. Their kiss swells with passion. Regina's hands trail down Emma's body. She takes firm flesh into her palm and she feels Emma's nipple harden in response. Regina's lips find Emma's neck as her hand dips between the blonde's thighs.

As Regina's fingertips draw lazy circles over Emma's hardening clit, she can't help but remember her first time with the king. The man had not been rough or gentle. It had been almost as a chore. There was no romance or seduction. He had entered Regina's bedchamber two nights after their wedding. Regina had been waiting for it of course. Dreading it really. The act itself had been short, and not as painful as Regina had expected. He had visited her rarely in the years after that, each time with more alcohol on his breath. The act was always short and without a trace of love. Regina shakes her head to release the thoughts.

Emma tries to think of nothing but Regina's kiss. She makes every effort to ignore the hardness she can feel pressed against her thigh. The blonde kisses Regina with more gusto, deciding that she doesn't want to prolong this any further. Emma's hand stills Regina's fingers moving gently inside of her, and she pulls the toy forward until the head presses against her entrance. Emma jumps without realizing, and Regina pulls back.

"We should stop." Regina states resolutely, beginning to peel herself off of Emma's tense body. "It will not fit." She adds, wondering what the hell she was thinking in trying this. She had failed to recognize that she was at Lesbian Sex 101, and the task before her was more of a thesis level course.

"You have to push it a little." Emma says tightening her hold around Regina. The blonde is committed to this and now she refuses to let Regina back-out. It's not about the act of penetration, Emma realizes. The act itself carries little meaning. It's the relinquishing of control. Of not being in charge of what happens next. Of trusting Regina more than she has ever trusted anyone in her life.

Regina senses the blonde's need for her to continue. Brown and blue eyes connect with an intensity that would scald a lesser being. Regina squeezes a generous amount of lubricant into her palm and spreads it over the toy. Emma tries not to grimace when Regina finally enters her, but fails. The brunette feels her heart sink, but continues her slow movements inside Emma until she can feel that she is completely inside of the other woman.

The couple maintains eye contact as Regina moves in smooth movements over the blonde. The muscles in her back already burning with the strain. When Regina adds the gentle stroking of Emma's clit to the act, the blonde finally throws her head back in a long and powerful climax.

The women do not speak, but both feel the power of something between them. Regina quickly drops the strap-on to the ground and wordlessly covers them, holding Emma tightly in her arms. It is as if Regina is afraid Emma will fall off the Earth if she eases up.

Neither woman finds sleep in the hours that follow, and in the darkness Emma speaks. She finally gives voice to the turmoil in her gut.

"I'm not a Goldstar." Emma whispers in a husky voice. Regina doesn't respond, but feels tears form behind her eyes. She knows what Emma is going to say. She can't explain how she knows it, but she does. Regina's arms manage to wrap themselves even more tightly around the shivering blonde.

"He was my roommate. I had aged out of the system with nowhere to go." Emma's voice cracks with the weight of her memories. She had never told this to another living soul, but the words come easier than she expects. "My best friend Neal had taken off, and I ended up sharing a studio apartment with this guy. He was in a band and everyone liked him." Emma pauses before she spits out the man's name like a piece of rotten food. "Roger." She says, feeling bile rise in her stomach. Regina wants to tell her its ok, that she doesn't need to explain, but the tears fall and Regina is speechless. "I don't remember much, which I suppose is a blessing." Emma says trying to convince herself. "I guess he put something in my drink, because after one beer I was totally fucked up. I couldn't move." Emma's voice breaks and tears fill in the empty spaces. Regina is holding on so tightly that she is sure Emma can't breath, but the blonde doesn't complain. "I couldn't fight him off." She continues, remembering it as if she had been held underwater, unable to move fast enough or scream. "I got out of there the next day, but the damage was done." Emma's body quakes with the force of her tears, and Regina's arms remain an anchor. For the first time in her life, Emma allowed herself to mourn her attack.

The rising sun has painted the morning sky in pink and orange hues before Emma's body stills and her tears subside. The blonde cries more for the baby that she gave up than she does about the rape. She will tell Regina about him one day, but not today. She lets herself let go into Regina. She lets the brunette carry the burden for her. Just for today, she tells herself.

Regina never says a word. She knows there are none that will comfort. Her body twisted around Emma is unwavering despite the pain in her back and cramp in her shoulder. Regina feels an anger grow inside of her with the furry of a volcano. She decides she will find this Roger and rip his fucking heart out of his chest as soon as the trial is over.

The thought of vengeance calms Regina like a hot mug of camomile tea, and eventually the brunette drifts off to sleep as well. Even in her slumber Regina doesn't let her arms go slack. She covers Emma with her body like she were a kevlar suit.

Regina has never protected anyone else so fiercely, and Emma has never felt security like this before. In the uniqueness of this moment neither woman hears the alarm clock, or knock on the door indicating it is time to leave for the courthouse.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! So, I decided on skipping the pure fluffysmut chapter I had planned before this one. I might post it at the end as a deleted scene if you guys want to read it. Lol. This was actually a difficult chapter for me to get through and I hope it came out alright. I would love your feedback on this. **

**I wrote and edited entirely on my phone so I'm very sorry for typos or errors.**

**Also, I have had some major personal changes and stuff going on. I will try to update more regularly, but unfortunately I can't make any promises at the moment. I just want ya'll to know that I HAVE NOT abandoned this story or Coveted. I will finish them, and I appreciate your patience and that you are still taking the time to read this! **


	13. Chapter 13

_I've been trying to do it right_

_I've been living a lonely life_

_I've been sleeping here instead_

_I've been sleeping in my bed_

_Sleeping in my bed_

_So show me family_

_All the blood that I would bleed_

_I don't know where I belong_

_I don't know where I went wrong_

_But I can write a song_

_I belong with you, you belong with me_

_You're my sweetheart_

"Ho Hey" By _The Lumineers_

**Sequestered - Chapter 13**

Spring has always been Emma's favorite season. There was something about the newness of everything. A three-month long metaphor for second chances. Now laying in Regina's arms her hope for change feels almost palpable.

"Good Morning." Regina groans. Blonde hair strewn across her bare chest. Emma knows Regina had awoken even before she spoke. Her deep breaths replaced by shallow ones minutes ago, but she hadn't moved - hoping her stillness would keep them frozen. Forever immersed in the sound of beating hearts and warm flesh hopelessly tangled.

"Morning." Emma says, lifting her head off of Regina's torso and slithering up the brunette's body to place the smallest of kisses on her cheeks and then her lips. Regina wants more than the chaste kisses Emma offers and flips the other woman onto her back where she claims soft lips with purpose.

"Well someone woke up in a good mood." Emma jokes when Regina finally releases her lips.

"Well dear, you are quiet irresistible." Regina says with a smirk. Lips already swollen from kissing.

"Is that so?" Emma laughs and dips down to kiss Regina again.

"I don't think I've ever kissed someone this much in my life." Regina says as much to Emma as to herself.

"Oh come on. What about your first boyfriend. I'm sure you kissed him under the bleachers all the time." Emma says with another laugh and nuzzling at Regina's neck.

"No. I have never kissed anyone under the bleachers. That's filthy." Regina responds, thinking how revolting the underside of such a place would be.

"Alright fine. Then the backseat of his car." Emma laughs.

"Not there either." Regina says without further explanation regarding the lack of automobiles in the Enchanted Forest.

"Jeez, where'd you kiss him then?" Emma asks, feeling slightly exasperated.

"Mostly in the stables." Regina responses. A far away look forming in her dark eyes.

"Who were you dating? Mr. Ed?" Emma cracks herself up. Regina raises her perfectly sculpted eyebrow and glances at her quizzically.

"His name was Daniel. I don't know a Mr. Ed." Regina corrects, and Emma laughs at Regina's tone. She loves Regina's sarcastic sense of humor. "Unfortunately, we had time for little more than a few stolen kisses. We were rarely alone, and we always had to be so careful." Regina's eyes turn as dark and heavy as her mood.

"Parents are stupid." Emma says with a dismissive waive of her hand. She can feel the instantaneous change in the woman and she doesn't want Regina to feel upset. "What was the big deal anyway?" She asks, snuggling next to Regina and folding her arms around her. Now it's Regina's turn to have her hair on Emma's bare chest.

"My mother was single-minded. Once she had a plan in her sights that was it. She didn't want me to be with Daniel, plain and simple. We did try to run away but..." Regina's voice trails off as she thinks of that horrible night. Bits of memories flash in her mind in dark scenes.

"What happened then? Why didn't you?" Emma's asks. Knowing there was way more to this story that Regina wasn't telling. She has known there was much more to this since Regina first mentioned him.

"That's when he died. . . it was before we got the chance." Regina says simply after a long silence. The emotion rushes to her throat along with bile from her stomach. She tried so hard not to think of Daniel, and when she did it always ended with the pain of his death. Of his _murder_. Perpetrated by her own mother. Regina shuts her eyes as if that will erase the image of Daniel's limp body on the stable floor and her mother's fingers crushing his heart until it was nothing more than dust. Ashes really.

"I'm sorry." Is all Emma can say as her arms tighten around Regina. She can't bring herself to ask how he passed away, sensing a world of pain under partially healed wounds. When Regina initially mentioned her first love had died, Emma assumed it had happened recently. She never imagined he had died when they were so young. She decides that she would give anything to destroy Regina's unhappiness. She knows the brunette carries it around like a heavy cross. If only she could do something. Emma imagines herself dressed in shinny silver armor like a knight, using a long sword with a white handle to vanquish Regina's burden. _Almost like a knight slaying a dragon._ She thinks, feeling slightly unnerved by the peculiar image, which feels more like a memory than a daydream.

"Well, did your horrible mother allow you to have any pets?" Emma asks to change the picture in her head, and a growing restlessness in her spirit.

Regina releases a throaty laugh as she shakes her head. The tension that had been building in her shoulders evaporates. "No." Regina says still chuckling at the absurdity of the thought. "Mother did not approve of such things. She would never tolerate such a purposeless thing as a pet." Regina explains, a strange little sadness creeping back into her eyes.

"Man, even I had a pet once." Emma says with pride. "I was eight and my not-so-awful foster parents took me to the fair. I won him by throwing that little white ball in his cup." Emma says with green eyes gleaming. It was the only pet she'd ever had.

Regina props her head on her hand and twists her body to face Emma with interest.

"Did you give it a name?" Regina asks with a smile. She's never seen the blonde look so young. So carefree in the telling of a story.

"I did." Emma says with a nod and a megawatt smile. "Sprinkles." She confirms. Regina tries to stifle her giggle but fails. Emma smacks her back with a pillow. "Whatever. I was ten, okay?" She says laughing too.

"And what happened to Mr. Sprinkles?" Regina asks with a grin.

"No _Mister_," Emma corrects. "Just Sprinkles." She adds before continuing. "He lived a pretty extraordinary long life for a goldfish. Months if I remember correctly. When I found him floating one day I buried him under the tree in the park, and I made him a Popsicle stick headstone. I cried for a week." Emma says looking off in the distance. "He was a great goldfish." Emma confirms and Regina tries not to smile in light of the blonde's sincerity.

"I did have a horse, but that doesn't count. Horses aren't _pets_." Regina says returning her head to its resting place on Emma's chest. "I loved it more than anything. More than most people." She adds and Emma's fingers start running through soft brown hair.

"Horses scare the shit out of me." Emma responds.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Regina exclaims. "What is there to be afraid of? You simply have to respect them and understand them." Regina explains, but Emma's face remains scrunched up in skepticism.

"'_What's there to be afraid of?_' They can kill you! One took down superman for fuck's sake! _Superman_!" Emma says with conviction.

"How can you say that when you ride that motorcycle? I am willing to wager that motorcycles have 'taken more people down' as you say, than horses have!" Regina says with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah... Well... Motorcycles are much closer to the ground, and less prone to biting my face off!" Emma responds playfully and Regina rolls her eyes but can't contain her smile.

The pair laughs joyfully until Regina settles back into Emma. A comfortable silence growing in between them. Emma's fingers return to their place in Regina's hair.

"What about you Miss Swan? Who was your first love?" Regina asks after a while when the laughing has totally subsided.

"I've never been in love." Emma realizes as she speaks. "Not really."

"Oh come now, everyone has." Regina responds skeptically.

"I think I _thought_ I was, but I wasn't." She says after several moments of silence. "I don't think I ever wanted to be. So I just dated a whole bunch, but I never got too close. I kind of just ended up dating a lot of girls that fell for the idea of me, you know? And then I couldn't ever be myself, so I'd get tired and move on." Emma says with a sad shrug. Regina doesn't miss the use of past tense, and her heart races. She hopes this means Emma wanted to love now. That maybe Emma felt that way about _her_.

The room grows silent again.

"Was he your son's father?" Emma asks after a while. "Daniel I mean." She adds for clarification.

"No." Regina says sadly, wishing the answer was yes so she would have a little piece of her beloved in this world. "Henry is adopted. I suppose I should have mentioned it before. I don't know why I didn't."

Emma stays silent for a while. She knows if she speaks the tears she is keeping at bay will break loose and roll down her cheeks. She feels a strange swell of jealousy that she hadn't been lucky enough to find someone who wanted to love her like Regina loved her son. The feeling is quickly replaced by even more admiration for the brunette.

Regina waits anxiously for Emma to speak. The ticking seconds wearing on her nerves.

"You are incredible." Is all Emma can say when she turns Regina's face up to look at her. Green eyes are huge and brimming with emotion. Emma hooks her arms under the other woman to bring her up to eye-level before devouring her mouth with a passionate kiss. Emma's heart flutters, and her mouth is dying to give voice to the feeling that's been growing in her heart for months. To the feeling for Regina that has strengthened and intensified with each passing hour. To the love that has most certainly taken root in a way Emma never thought possible.

Regina can hardly breath as her heart thumps out of rhythm. She can't help but think of the muscle now pulsating wildly. She never thought she would reconnect with this part of herself. She was so sure it had died in the stable with Daniel. That it was unable to be revived just like her lover. And somehow it seemed to be waking to life - gaining form and function and depth and blood and movement in the presence of this woman. Emma had made her heart start beating again. She was like the sun bringing light to a dark and dormant world. She wasn't dead. Regina realized. Her heart. It wasn't dead. It was just sleeping. Hibernating. Waiting in a protective shell until it was safe to feel again. Gasping into the heat of Emma's mouth, Regina prays to the universe that the trial goes on forever. That for once she gets to keep the person she loves, because despite all reason, Regina Mills has fallen in love with Emma Swan. Hopelessly so.

* * *

**Rockport Prosecutor's Office - The Same Evening. . . **

"Hello?" A startled voice breaks the silence in the empty office. The young red-headed prosecutor is the only person in the building. Her desk is piled high with papers in various stacks. The shrill ring had rattled her from a deep thought.

"I need to speak to a prosecutor on the - case. I ..." The man's voice on the other end of the line wavered. When he gathered the strength to continue, it was obvious he was overcome with emotion. "I need to speak with someone on the case." He repeated, words thick with grief. The Prosecutor's heart dropped. An eerie chill raced over her skin.

"Yes. I'm on that case." She said with dread. A long paused followed. So long she was sure the line had gone dead. Just before retiring the receiver to the base, the man spoke again.

"The wrong man is on trial." He said. Voice quivering. "He. . . He is innocent." He finished with a sob.

"How do you know that?" She asked reflexively.

"Because _I_ killed Blake Peterson! I killed him! Oh God, I killed him!" He confesses, voice drenched with grief. "I know I have to turn myself . . ." He says, choking up his words.

The Prosecutor's stomach drops to her feet. Her mind races. _This is probably a prank_, she tells herself. She needs to believe this isn't happening - not on her first big case. It can't be falling apart like this. Her mouth opens to speak, but it is several minutes before she can coordinate her thoughts and words to work in unison. The harsh dial tone cuts her off before she can say anything else. Not that she had and idea what to say.

_It's over_. She thinks. _The trial is over._

* * *

**AN: Thank you all so much for reading! I am so overwhelmed with the positive reviews and PMs after the last chapter. That was a very hard one to do and I am glad you guys felt that it worked. It's not a topic I take on lightly at all so thank you. **

**I hoped you liked this one ... They couldn't live in the bubble forever, right? I know that chapter is a little shorter than the others, but it was the natural breaking point. Don't worry I've already started the next chapter! ;) **

**Thanks again for reading, please leave a comment if you are so inclined!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
So you put me down oh_

"I know you were trouble" by _Taylor Swift_

**Sequestered - Chapter 14**

The courtroom is silent but the tension increases steadily as the seconds pass. Regina can feel something is off. They have been waiting for over an hour and no one but the jurors and bailiff have entered the room. The courtroom is usually buzzing with energy by now and the dearth of movement is unnerving. Emma senses it too. The tiny blonde hairs on the back of her neck are standing on end, but she tries to keep calm.

"Good Morning ladies and gentlemen." The judge says in a somber tone as he enters the room through the small door hidden along the wall behind his massive brown leather chair. He extends his hand indicating that the jurors should remain seated, rather than rise as they would normally do. Emma knows that this means court is not actually in session, and the pit in her stomach grows exponentially. Regina and Emma exchange glances. Neither is able to keep the worry out of her face. Regina feels a knot form in her throat. She coughs to clear it, but the lump doesn't budge. Blue eyes scan over the man in the black robe. He is adjusting himself in his seat, and Emma can tell he is upset but trying to mask his emotions.

"I would like to thank you all for your service over these many months . . ." He begins, but Emma can't hear anything else. Her heart starts racing and all she can hear is ringing in her ears. She feels like a bomb has gone off and her senses, the ones that are responding at all, are delayed. She knows from the judge's facial expressions what the gist of his speech must be. _It's over,_ she thinks. Emma manages to glance to the woman on her left, but it's a mistake because her heart drops to her feet. Regina has gone pale and a thin layer of sweat has collected at her temples. Regina doesn't look to the side. She doesn't even blink as she takes in the words. Regina's insides are in full scale upheaval.

_It's over_, Regina realizes. Her first thought is Henry, and her heart lifts, but before she can feel any real happiness, her thoughts turn to Emma. _Maybe she can come to Storybrooke_, Regina thinks wildly, her mind trying to find a solution to keep her heart from disintegrating. She can already feel it tearing where the edges are battered and frayed. _Don't be ridiculous_, she tells herself sounding almost exactly like her mother. Regina reminds herself that she is just a conquest for Emma. Emma is not going to follow her to middle-of-nowhere Maine. Even if Emma did want to, what would Regina say to the town? To Henry? Regina's pulse accelerates and with it comes the immediate desire to vomit.

"I don't understand." A man's voice booms from the jury box. It's Twinkle Toes, and his voice has jarred both Emma and Regina out of their respective states of panic. "Some guy just confessed? That doesn't make any sense." He continues, his face screwed up like a child confronted with a brand new problem. The judge is unnerved by the question. That much is obvious. There is clearly something he is not divulging, and the mystery distracts Emma from her internal meltdown.

"I suppose you will all read about this as soon as you leave here." The judge says as much to himself as to the group. "The individual who has confessed was Mr. Peterson's self professed lover. According to the information available, he and Mr. Peterson had some kind of altercation and Mr. Peterson was killed." The judge stops short. He knows he has said too much already.

"But, how was the defendant on trial then? If he didn't do it?" An older woman asks from the back, and sets off a tidal wave of mummers amongst the other jurors. The judge's face flushes red at being put on the spot, but goes into a long speech about justice and the purpose of courts. Emma doesn't hear any more. Her veins are once again pumping blood through her body so hard it's the only thing her eardrums pick up. She feels furious. Abnormally so.

Neither Regina not Emma speak on the shuttle back to the hotel. They have been instructed to gather their things and be ready at eight in the morning the next day to be released from duty. Half the jurors are complaining that they are not being allowed home right away. "This _debriefing_ thing is bullshit. There is no trial, they can't keep us!" One of the jurors complains. Emma might agree if she could form a coherent thought.

The pair is deposited on the hotel floor that has been home for months. Regina can hardly take it in. She feels like a ghost walking in someone else's body. Like a shadow floating along the wall, ready to vanish as soon as someone turns on the lights.

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Emma yells when they are alone in Regina's room. Regina tells herself that this is to be expected, Emma must be itching to get back to her life like everyone else. She knew this moment would come of course. How long could it last?

"Don't worry. You will be able to leave first thing in the morning." Regina says after a drawn out silence. Her voice distant and almost foreign. Emma's head snaps to the side to face Regina who is sitting next to her on the couch. _Of course,_ Emma thinks. _The right and proper mayor can't wait to get rid of me now that the bubble has burst._

_That's not what I'm angry about_. Emma thinks as she clenches her jaw tightly. "Why the fuck did it have to be a gay lover's quarrel?" The blonde seethes as she stands from the couch. Her legs feel spring loaded and if she doesn't get up and expend some energy she is going to combust.

"What?" Regina asks thoroughly confused. Of all the things to be mad about - the sexual orientation of the murderer is not high on the list for Regina.

"It's like every bad stereotype. 'Gay man goes insane - murders closeted boyfriend.' I can see the headlines already!" Emma says, her face growing redder.

Regina remains quiet as she observes the blonde pacing around the room. She doesn't understand Emma's anger, not about this. She expected the woman was distraught over their impending separation. Hoping that perhaps she would suggest some way to maintain their relationship. Instead she is ranting and raving about gay rights and being thrown back into the dark ages. Regina is sure that Emma is not making any sense, and that it has nothing to do with her own ignorance about gay culture and norms.

Regina remains silent while Emma fumes, and her stillness only serves to further aggravate Emma's frenzied state.

"Not that you would care." Emma sneers in Regina's direction, and the anger catches Regina off guard for a moment. "You get to go back to your straight perfect life. So it doesn't matter. It's not like you're even a lesbian." Emma spits out with surprising disdain.

"No, I am not, but-" Regina begins, but Emma doesn't give her a chance to continue. She doesn't let her explain that while she doesn't feel the need to give _this_ a name, she has never felt anything so intense for anyone ever before. She doesn't let her say that until a few months ago she wasn't even living. Regina losses the power over her words. She is completed overwhelmed by the magnitude of her own emotions.

"No, of course not!" Emma roars and Regina nearly jumps backward in her seat. For a crazy fleeting moment Regina wonders if True Love can exist in a land without magic. If the curse gave her the happy ending but didn't let her keep it, and in the fury of the moment, pain and fear of impending heartbreak turn into anger. A bubbling anger starts in her belly, and Regina stands slowly gathering herself up like an octopus pulling in its tentacles.

"I have had quite enough of this _Miss Swan_." Regina warns, her voice nearly a growl. The formal title is missing its usual flirtatious tone, and lands hard and cold in the middle of Emma's chest. Emma's eyes narrow as she steps toward Regina meeting her challenge. Regina is not about to back down and she holds Emma's furious gaze. Red lips turn up into a slight snarl. The muscles in Regina's back tense as if ready to pounce on the other woman at the slightest hint of movement. Regina bears her teeth unwittingly as the space between them shrinks to mere inches.

"That's how it always goes doesn't it? Everything on your terms, right?" Emma asks rhetorically, her face still set with rage. Regina wants to disagree, but her pride at admitting that she has let Emma control this relationship since the beginning is too strong, and so the pair remains unmoving. Writhing in their misdirected anger. Suddenly Emma can't remember why she's angry, and a pang of agony rips through her chest. She is so close to Regina's lips and she is all too aware that this is the last time she will be near the woman. The emotion swells in her chest and threatens to spill out her tear ducts. Regina catches the break in Emma's armor and the wounded look in her eyes, but before she can soften her own angry glare, Emma turns on her heels and disappears out the door. Regina considers running after her, but her feet are rooted to the ground. All she can do is collapse back onto the couch and try to make sense of what just happened.

* * *

The room grows warm in the afternoon sun, and Regina has yet to move from where she dropped. She has been unable to understand how she ended up here, her heart in shambles. Just a few short hours ago she was wrapped around Emma's body, lavishing fair skin with soft kisses and preparing together for the start of another day. The last thing Regina had expected was to end up immobile, trying to find the strength to pack her things and return to Storybrooke alone. As much as she replayed the incident in her mind, Regina couldn't figure out what had made Emma so angry, and why she had attacked her. It had almost seemed like the woman was possessed. Her voice, her eyes, her expression. . . it was like nothing Regina had seen of the usually sweet and loving blonde. It was just all wrong. Even as Regina began repacking the boxes she had waited so long for, her mind continued dissecting Emma's behavior. There had to be more to it, of that she was sure.

Regina shuts her eyes to squeeze out the image of Emma's cold expression and hateful glare. This is not how Regina wanted it end. _I didn't want it to end at all_, she admits to herself in the empty silence of her hotel room. Her arms and legs move robotically until all her belongings are cleared from the room.

* * *

Emma's lungs are practically bursting when she gets to the roof. She started to feel the burn in her calves and thighs after the third flight of stairs, but she kept pushing. The pain almost spurring her forward until she exploded through the heavy metal doors with a crash. The wind on the roof whips around her face and body hard because of the altitude.

As her chest heaves in an attempt to get more oxygen, Emma hardly notices the steady stream of tears flowing down her cheeks. She kicks at an empty planter, and sends the plastic terracotta pot sailing through the air to crash against the low wall at the end of the rooftop. A scream rolls around her chest and tears out of her throat in an animalistic display of grief.

"Fuck!" Emma screams uselessly at the open sky, which is mocking her with its clear blue splendor. "Fuck." Emma repeats more quietly as she falls to her knees and gives herself over to the sobbing fit. Emma herself can't quite place the source of her rage. At least that is what she tells herself for as long as she can, until the truth slices at her like a switchblade. She loves her. She loves Regina and she has no way to keep her.

_It's not like she has ever mentioned_ _what would happen when the trial was over_, Emma thinks solemnly. Realizing all too quickly that in all their hours of conversations, there had never been any plans to visit each other, or any discussion of the future. There had been no consideration of what would happen next. The aching muscle in Emma's chest sinks down deep, trying to shield itself from the sledgehammer coming its way.

Emma _knows_ why she said all of those things to Regina, but she doesn't want to admit it even to herself. She knows that she's fallen back on her usual tactic of pushing people away to make her escape less painful, except this time at hasn't worked and the pain of losing Regina is only growing more excruciating by the second. It's a long time before hot tears stop rolling off red cheeks and Emma is able to gather herself and head back to her room to pack. To gather herself back into bags and move on to the next temporary place devoid of Regina's warmth.

_This whole thing is almost funny_, Emma thinks with a morbid smile painted on shaky lips. The fullness of her sorrow trickling passed the walls she had built up high to protect herself from pain like this. _It's poetic_, she thinks sadly. Regina is the first person she ever really wanted, and now she is being torn away. As Emma trudges down each flight of stairs, her legs moving slower in the descent than in the climb, she wonders if perhaps this is what she deserves for all the hearts she knows she has broken. . . if this is her karma. Emma had finally found something she didn't want to run from, but it is impossible for her to keep.

* * *

The crescent moon is barely visible high in the dark sky when Regina decides that she can't do this. She simply cannot leave things this way. The fear of regret is simply too heavy in her chest. Her dark eyebrows furrow and relax as she ponders her next move.

Slender fingers bend around the cold brass doorknob to Emma's room. Regina had left her own adjoining door wide open in the hopes that Emma would come rushing in and take it all back. That she would appear in Regina's room as she had done so many times before. When the night turned dark, and the minutes ticked beyond midnight, Regina lost hope that Emma would come for her.

Regina slams her eyes shut and takes a deep breath. She tries to prepare herself for rejection. It was a feeling she knew all too well, but she wasn't sure she could handle it from Emma. As the night wore on, Regina realized that she was willing to take that risk if it meant one last embrace, and maybe one last physical expression of love, even if the words were never spoken.

A soft knock on Emma's door goes unanswered and Regina's heart drops. Regina takes another deep breath and manages to compel her hand to grip the knob tighter and twist. Brown eyes spring open in shock when the door creaks open. It was unlocked. _She left her door unlocked_. Regina's heart starts to race at the implications, but doesn't let herself think much more, less she lose her nerve.

Emma's room, which Regina realizes she had never been in before, is mostly dark. Regina pushes the door forward and peers inside. She can see the room is fairly empty, save for a pile of bags near the door. Despite her pounding heart, Regina works her way inside the room, but Emma is nowhere to be found.

Regina's eyes scan the room as they adjust to the minimal light. She notices a pair of black-rimmed glasses on the small table resting on top of a magazine. Regina's heart sinks further than she thought possible. She didn't know Emma wore glasses, and she wonders what else she will never learn about her.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asks from the doorway of the bathroom, startling Regina out of her thoughts.

"Oh. . . I. . ." Regina struggles to find her voice. The light from the bathroom floods into the previously dim room, and highlights Emma's towel-clad form. Brown and blue eyes are soft when they meet this time, and despite herself, Regina's legs move her forward.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading and sticking with me! Also, I finished this on my phone so I apologize for any errors I didn't catch. **

**I don't want to give away any spoilers, so I'll just tell you that there are still a few chapters left before it's finished. Also, I know this is a little bit of a cliffhanger, but I will update again very soon!**

**Please leave a comment if you feel so inclined, they are very motivating! Thanks again, you guys are the best! :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Will someone please call a surgeon**  
**Who can crack my ribs and repair this broken heart**  
**That you're deserting for better company?**  
**I can't accept that it's over...**  
**And I will block the door like a goalie tending the net**  
**In the third quarter of a tied-game rivalry**

**So just say how to make it right**  
**And i swear I'll do my best to comply**

**Tell me am I'm right to think that there could be nothing better**  
**Than making you my bride and slowly growing old together**

**Don't you feed me lines about some idealistic future**  
**Your heart won't heal right if you keep tearing out the sutures**

**You've got a lure I can't deny,**  
**But you've had your chance so say goodbye**  
**Say goodbye **

"Nothing Better" by The Postal Service

**Sequestered - Chapter 15**

"Well?" Emma asks impatiently, eyes narrowed and angry. Silence blankets the distance between the two women standing in the small hotel room.

Regina opens her mouth, but she can't force any sound from her lips. It wasn't everyday Regina felt at a loss like this. Usually she had an abundance of things to say, virtual monologues of words, but now standing in front of Emma, her arms crossed, body hastily wrapped in a cheap white towel, Regina had gone mute.

_What can I say?_ Regina pleads to Emma with her eyes, but her lips remain unmoving. She scans over the exposed fair skin, painted in a way Regina realizes she finds hopelessly beautiful. Honey brown eyes move furtively from Emma's face to her tattoos, as if trying to memorize them in secret. She never had the chance to learn the meaning of all the pieces. To understand the scars and triumphs each represented. Regina's gaze locks on the peacock feather near Emma's shoulder. It's her favorite Regina decides, and she traces the swirls and patterns with her eyes like she had done with her fingertips so many times over the last few months. Regina almost laughs at the thought. _Months_. _Mere months_. She had only known Emma three months, but it somehow felt much longer and much too brief all at once. _It has been a whirlwind_, Regina thinks and the bile in her stomach swells as she begins to adjust to the fact that this is over.

Emma watches the darker woman's face change like a constellation of emotions she can't quite decipher. Emma's false bravado dissipates in Regina's presence, and her shoulders relax so that her arms drop to her side. She looks back into Regina's piercing eyes, her glare morphing into a softer gaze, and suddenly Emma's heart is pounding. Emma waits for Regina to say or do something. _Anything. _But the brunette is standing silent and motionless. As the moments tick by, the throbbing in Emma's chest intensifies until it is all she can feel.

"_Oh fuck it_." Emma whispers as she lunges forward, her towel slipping off in the process, and landing on the thin carpet covered in a brown and beige pattern. Emma's body collides with an extremely surprised Regina, sending the pair tumbling onto the bed.

The weight of Emma's body and the bounce of her bed knock Regina back to life. Her body responds to Emma instinctively, as if she had been hardwired to return her kiss. Tanned arms wrap around Emma's back and bring the younger woman closer as they kiss. It takes Regina a moment, but she understands what Emma is conveying with the act. She is saying goodbye. _What else could she say?_ Regina thinks, the final vestiges of hope beginning to creep from her body. She knows it was stupid to think Emma would have changed her mind, that she would have asked about coming to Storybrooke. Regina hadn't worked out exactly _how _she would get Emma into town and passed the curse, but she knew she could find a way. _Everything has a loophole_, Regina had learned, _even the curse_. Now there was no point in trying to find a way in. Emma wasn't interested. Regina pulls Emma down closer against her body to quell the wave of pain splashing at the edge of her heart. She will not let anything ruin this moment with Emma. Not when it would be her last.

Emma counters the fears churning in her chest with harder kisses on Regina's lips. The other woman had obviously come here for goodbye, and Emma was going to give it to her. Now there is no expectation of words. No questions. No room for anything but desperate kisses, heavy with the impending ache of goodbye. There is nothing but the sound of two women dreading the pain of sunrise.

The tip of Regina's tongue breaks through Emma's lips and finds the heat of her mouth. They both moan at the contact and the urgency is magnified. Emma pulls Regina further up the bed, and in a furry of hands and quick movements, divests Regina of all her clothes. The familiar warmth of Emma's nude form on top of hers, covering every inch of her skin, is almost too much for Regina's heart to handle. The absence of this warmth will leave a lingering frozen chasm in Regina, that much she already knows, but she doesn't want to think about that now. She doesn't want to think of anything. She just needs to feel this and remember that this really happened. That this hasn't been some elaborate dream or illusion. She wants to be able to remember that someone wanted her once, really wanted her, even if for a brief moment in time.

* * *

It is already the small hours of the morning, but neither Emma nor Regina can think of stopping. Their lips come together in a kiss so frenzied, it would seem the only way either woman could breathe. Right now that is exactly how Emma feels. She knows that once Regina's lips are gone, so too will her heart vanish. She pushes the thought aside when Regina enters her with two fingers. Emma's body is already sore from the nonstop attention Regina is giving it, but she fights the slight pain until it turns to pure pleasure.

"Don't stop." Emma cries, as she looks up into stormy brown eyes, hazy with lust and unshed tears. Regina's bicep flexes with each thrust. She pushes her fingertips against the spot that drives Emma crazy, until blue-green eyes roll back into her skull. Regina forces her eyes to stay open, despite her desire to close them and grind her soaking wet center on Emma's parted thigh. She wants to remember Emma's every look, and memorize her every expression. When Emma's chest stops heaving, when she thinks Regina has finished, she feels Regina's thumb graze the tiny silver ball of her barbell, until the piercing rubbing against Emma's sensitive clit becomes overwhelming and Emma bucks her hips, coming hard onto Regina's fingers.

The sounds of Emma coming undone underneath her, her body completely entrusted to Regina, is too much and Regina comes quickly when Emma's fingers find her swollen clit. Emma watches in rapt attention, this is her favorite part, watching Regina lose all control. It feels like getting a glimpse of an angle. Regina cries and bites her own bottom lip hard as she grinds down on Emma's moving fingertips.

When her body stills, Regina collapses in a sweaty heap onto Emma's chest. Their bodies slide against one another until Emma has negotiated Regina onto her back and is making her way slowly down the other woman's body. Brown eyes watch Emma intently, as a pink tongue travels down smooth tanned skin. Emma wants to taste her one last time, and Regina does not protest as she comes again on Emma's lips.

* * *

The sky is painted in a myriad of pink tones when Emma's eyes flutter open. She didn't remember falling asleep, and she isn't sure how she ended up laying directly on top of Regina's back. Emma's heart aches the moment she takes in Regina's perfume and feels the soft silkiness of her hair against her cheek. _I can't do this,_ she panics, _I can't say goodbye_. Emma's heart is pounding so hard she feels she might vomit, but she moves slowly to peel herself off Regina without waking her. Regina stirs only slightly and Emma can hardly look at her as she dresses. Her vision is already blurred with tears.

Regina wakes but her eyes remain closed. Her sleep ended the moment Emma was no longer touching her. She sensed the shift in the bed when Emma got up, and even now as her eyes forced themselves shut, she could hear Emma's quiet shuffling and the soft creaking of the hotel room door. She wants to fight. Regina _wants_ to ask her to stop and come with her to Storybrooke, but her eyes stay closed and her mouth shut. She can't handle any more rejection, not when she has a lifetime of it - more than one lifetime in fact. She cannot will herself to be the pitiful fool asking for more than Emma meant to give. Emma didn't want Regina and all the complications that came with her. Regina knew that, and she wouldn't make a fool of herself. Not more than she had already. _Emma wanted an affair and now it is over,_ Regina repeated to herself like a mantra. It helps her control the flow of tears teetering on the inside of her eyelids. She just needed to keep them shut a little longer, and then she could cry. The notion of sobbing alone in her mausoleum allows her to get through the worst of it. Sweat trickles down her temples and collects at the base of her spine, but she manages to stay still and feign her slumber.

Emma holds back the sob threatening to burst from her chest and choke the life from her body. She moves her bags to the hallway and makes herself take one last look at the woman asleep in the bed. Like a child asking for a sign from the heavens, she swears that if Regina opens her eyes she will stay, if she says the words, Emma will go to the ends of the earth with her. Hot wet tears finally break the dam of Emma's lashes and trail down her cheek and onto her neck. She rushes out of the room as more follow in a stream that cannot be stopped.

Regina finally throws off the pretense of sleep and lifts herself from the sheets, which are still humid from the hours of passion between her and Emma. Sadness turns to something else in a flash. _You knew this would happen_, she tells herself in a bitter ugly voice. _You knew she would leave. Who could ever love you? Who could ever love The Evil Queen_, she thinks with an internal sneer. She knows her conscious is right, _she knows it_, and yet the little part of her that could still feel like an eighteen year old girl in love with a stable boy, believes otherwise. _So stupid_, she thinks again. _Just like when you thought you'd ride off into the sunset and be someone's beloved_. _When you thought you would ever get to just be Regina_. That thought causes the tears to return and a gut-wrenching pain conquers her chest where her heart used to be, but Regina knows it is really gone now. Any flicker of life, any chance at the muscle's survival had been extinguished by Emma's departure. She had taken what was left of her battered heart with her, and Regina will never see either of them again.

Regina collects her clothing somberly. They are the last things left in the now almost barren room. The room looks how Regina feels, empty and devoid of all but the utilitarian things that identify its purpose. Just like Regina, she is blood and flesh, skin and bones, but there is nothing else. There will never be anything else. Regina looks around for her shirt and finds it balled up near the nightstand. Her tears come faster and she can't stop them. She doesn't even try. When she lifts the garment from the ground, something falls out of it with a loud thud. Regina's eyes focus in on the object and is surprised to discover it is Emma's watch. It's big face is a light metal color, which complements the white metal band. Regina had found the style unusual but attractive. Her mind only registers that she has put it on her own wrist when her fingers fasten the clasp and the metal cools her skin. She is not used to the weight of a man's watch, and something about it keeps her grounded. It makes her feel like maybe she wouldn't float away from the emptiness in her soul. But it doesn't stop the tears, those do not subside until Regina has exhausted them.

* * *

The weather is unseasonably cold, which Emma finds fitting, and the back of the hotel loading zone is drafty. She squints as the early morning sun irritates her swollen eyes, which sting when she blinks. The dark sunglasses do little to ease the pain in her eyes, and nothing works to salvage the gouges in her heart. Emma shakes her head. She can't let her self think about her broken heart, or Regina, if those are even two separate things anymore. She just can't bear it, and she pulls her phone from her back pocket.

"Hey Sam?" Emma asks, voice still shaking.

"Who is this?" A groggy voice answers after several rings.

"It's Emma. Emma Swan." She says, her voice trembling more than she expected. "We worked a job together in Toledo a year ago. I'm the girl who accidentally knocked you out." She offers when she realizes her name did nothing to job the older man's memory.

"Oh I remember you. I had to replace three filings thanks to you." He says in a gruff but good-natured tone. He knew exactly who she was, but it took his mind a moment to fully wake.

"Sorry about that, you did look a lot like my mark." Emma responds, trying to sound normal, not that she had any idea what that was supposed to feel like.

"Well he was mine first." The veteran bounty hunter replies, recalling the night he met Emma while tracking down a particularly nasty bail jumper. He had been close after over a month of work, but when he went in for the take-down, Emma had come out of nowhere and cold cocked him.

"Well _I am _the one who actually detained him, but still shared part of the money with you." Emma counters, trying to keep her voice light, but the man on the other end isn't fooled.

"Well, what can I do for you Sugar Ray?" He says with a chuckle, effectively hiding the concern in his voice. Sam had learned a lot in fifty years, and more so in thirty as a bounty hunter. He could tell Emma was in a bad way.

"Is that job offer still on the table?" Emma asks after a long silence and a slight crack in her voice. Light eyes turn upward to keep the tears from falling. She needs to keep herself together just for a few more minutes.

"Sure thing, but I'm not based out of New York anymore. I'm in Austin, Texas." He warns with a fake and exaggerated southern twang.

"That sounds great." Emma says, summoning all her strength to sound happy, she even manages a smile although it looks more like a grimace. Thankfully Sam can't see her through the phone.

"Well alright, welcome aboard. When are you thinking of starting? Next month I-"

"How about tomorrow?" Emma interjects before Sam can finish his sentence. The man lets out a deep laugh, his thick mustache grazing against the receiver so it sounds like static.

"I'm glad you're eager kiddo, but I can't afford to pay you 'till next month. I gotta call my accountant and have my secretary set up-"

"That's fine." Emma says, cutting him off once more. "It will be like an internship and if I bring in any business I can have half of that. Just until you can afford to pay me. Sound good?" Emma's words come out in rapid fire.

"Alright, alright." He says with another chuckle to mask his concern at Emma's desperation. "See you tomorrow then. Grab a pen and I'll give you the info. I got a spare room above the office, you can stay there 'till you get yourself settled." He says in a soft almost paternal tone.

Emma's hands shake as she notes the details of the office location. She takes a deep breath to steady herself and starts to make her way to the bus station where she can take a bus eighty miles south to Portland and get the rest of her things before moving on to Austin. She tells herself to keep moving. All she has to do is keep moving and maybe she can out run this pain.

* * *

**A/N: First things first, it's not over! There are a few (I think three) chapters left! Can Emma and Regina work through their communication issues and insecurity keeping them apart? Can they get over the expectation that no one will ever love them and/or stay? Stay tuned!**

**Thank you so much for reading and as always please excuse any typos! I try my best, but they get by me sometimes. **

**Please leave a review if you feel so inclined, they novitiate me to find time to write! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

_Maybe I would have been  
Something you'd be good at  
Maybe you would have been  
Something I'd be good at  
But now we'll never know  
I won't be sad  
But in case  
I'll go there  
Everyday,  
To make myself feel bad  
There's a chance  
I'll start to wonder  
If this was the thing to do.  
Call it off, break my own heart_

"Call It Off" by _Tegan and Sara_

**Sequestered - Chapter 16**

"Hi Mom!" The boy's voice on the other end of line immediately lifts Regina's spirits. Suddenly she is desperate to return home and drown in a hug from her son. She is in need of love from someone who won't leave her.

"Hi Henry, are you being good for Mr. and Mrs. Nolan?" She asks more out of habit than any actual concern her son is misbehaving.

"Yes Mom." Henry says automatically with a slight roll of his dark brown eyes. The expression is the replica of what his mother does when she is forced to suffer fools, which is often. "When are you coming home?" He asks impatiently, a hint of a whine cracking in his voice. Playing with Mr. Nolan had been fun and all, but after so long he just wanted his mother back.

"Today." Regina responds with some weariness in her voice. The finality of it feels more real in that moment than any other.

"For real?!" The boy exclaims. Regina can hear him practically jumping for joy, and a smile forms on her lips despite her shattered heart.

"I should be home in a few hours. Gather your things, and let me speak to Mrs. Nolan." The exhaustion sneaks back into Regina's tone, but the weak grin remains.

"Okay! Don't forget to bring me something!" He yells before shouting for Kathryn. Regina cringes at his decision to scream through the house, but can't help but chuckle at his excitement. It was going to feel good to be home.

"Good Morning Regina." Kathryn greets her friend cheerfully. From Henry's ecstatic state she figures Regina will finally be returning to town soon. The news is a relief to Kathryn, who has started to notice a change in Henry. The boy had been feeling down for weeks, and was only growing more despondent in the mounting days of his mother's absence.

"Hello Kathryn. Thank you so much for caring for Henry. I know it has been above and beyond what I expected, and I'm so grateful-"

"Please Regina, it's our pleasure." Kathryn stops Regina's impending apology from gaining momentum. "When will you be home?" She asks in her usual upbeat tone, as if it were totally normal to have been caring for Henry for three months.

"The early afternoon most likely. I have some kind of meeting before I can leave, and then I will just have a taxi take me home. I will pick up my car and come around for Henry, if that's okay with you?" Regina asks in a tone softer than Kathryn is used to, but Kathryn doesn't ask what's going on. Not yet.

"Lovely, we will see you when you get in. If you want us to keep Henry so you can rest-"

"No, I miss him." Regina interjects too quickly, and her mouth snaps shut at her hasty response.

"Okay we will see you in the afternoon then." Kathryn says with a smile Regina can hear even if she can't see it.

* * *

"Mrs. Nolan?" Henry asks in an uncharacteristically sweet voice.

"Yes Henry?" Kathryn asks turning from her gardening to eye the boy suspiciously.

"Is it ok. . . I mean. . . I want. . ." Henry stammers and kicks at the bulbs Kathryn is trying to plant. She quickly moves the remaining future flowers out of the strike zone. Henry doesn't notice, or manage to spit out his words.

"What is it Henry?" Kathryn asks nonchalantly, hoping the boy will come out with it if she doesn't make a big deal.

"Well," the boy begins again, fidgeting with the belt loop on his jeans. "I kinda wanna do something special for my mom. . . to welcome her home." He finally says, blushing ten different shades of red in the process.

A slow rich grin forms on Kathryn's pale lips. "What do you have in mind?" She asks, ready to help Henry hatch his plan.

* * *

Regina stands at the back of the room during the debriefing. She has no idea what is going on, though it is not apparent from the faux interest plastered on her face. Brown eyes have tired of scanning the room for any sign of wild blonde waves or a sliver of painted skin. No. Emma isn't here. Regina knew she wouldn't be, she never follows the rules, but a knot forms in her stomach anyway.

So stupid. She tells herself as the hope that Emma would come for her finally dies with the sound of her last box banging into the back of the taxi cab. Regina managed to get a minivan to take her to the edge of town. Convincing the nice man to drop her off on a seemingly empty street in the middle of nowhere will take some explaining, but Regina will worry about that later. Right now it takes all of her focus to hold the broken pieces of herself together. Regina takes a last look back at the hotel entrance. Hoping. Wishing. Praying that if she waits another moment, Emma will come flying out of the building and ask her to wait. She doesn't.

"Ma'am? Are you waiting for someone else?" He asks after loading up the van, but noticing Regina is staring at the large revolving door to the hotel.

"No." She turns, and struggles to straighten her back and shoulders. "It's just me." She says, in an accurate summary of her life so far. It's always just me. She thinks and propels herself forward and into the vehicle.

"Where did you say this place was?" The man asks again, trying, unsuccessfully, to get his GPS to find the Town of Storybrooke.

"Just drive north on the interstate. I'll tell you when to get off." Regina responds, her body suddenly feeling very heavy. This time she doesn't look back as she situates large black sunglasses over honey colored eyes. She will be damned if this man, or anyone, watches her cry.

* * *

"Are you sure ma'am?" The driver asks when Regina tells him to stop on the side of an empty road. There is nothing in sight for miles. Nothing but trees and asphalt.

"Yes Frank." Regina assures the man who had made a rather pleasant travel companion. He had regaled Regina with stories of his family's migration from Russia. It sounded like a remarkable place and experience. Regina had been so genuinely enthralled in the tale, that she almost forgot to tell him to stop the van at the town limit.

"But Ms. Regina, there is nothing here!" He exclaims, his arms gesticulating wildly. "What if you get murdered . . . Or worse!" He doesn't understand why Regina would want him to leave her here. He knew something was wrong with his passenger, and thought maybe she was running away from an abusive paramour.

"I can guarantee that I am perfectly safe. Here this should cover the trip, your trouble, and a little something extra for your family." She says with a warm smile as she hands the man a collection of green paper.

The driver's crystal blue eyes open impossibly wide. He had never seen that much money in his life. His eyes manage to rip themselves away from the roll of hundred dollar bills Regina has just handed him. Frank decides that Regina is definitely in the mob, and probably doesn't need an old man to take care of her, but he feels wrong just leaving her there.

Regina is pleased with the man's reaction to the money. Truth be told the curse gave her tons of it, and she hardly ever used it. She only really needed it to pay vendors outside of town for supplies, but she had enough to last a hundred years. Regina finds that it feels remarkably satisfying to do something good with it.

"Ms. Regina . . . I can't-"

"Please." Regina says folding the man's fingers over the bills and pushing it toward him. "You have given me a great deal on this trip." Regina says sincerely, her eyes stinging with emotion once more. "I just ask you to unload the boxes here please, then drive away and never try to find this road again." She says in a serious tone. The man nods, realizing that the money in his pocket is enough to pay his debts and give him a clean slate. He will do as the sad brunette asks, even if he doesn't agree.

"I don't mind waiting until someone comes." Frank says when the boxes are placed neatly on the side of the road.

"It won't be long. I promise." She says and the old cab driver nods. He is sure there is nothing he can do to change her mind anyway.

"Ok. You take care of yourself. And if you ever need a ride, you call me. I don't care where you are or what time it is." He says sincerely, and hands Regina a scrap of paper with his name and number.

"I will." Regina says with a sad smile and watches util the yellow van is swallowed into the horizon before pushing the boxes over the town boundary and crossing it herself.

"Good Morning Madam Mayor." Sydney greets, already moving her boxes into his car. "Nice to have you back." He continues with a slight tip of his head.

"Good Morning Sydney." Regina responds, realizing it is indeed still early, and time doesn't even have the courtesy of moving quickly.

Regina looks back and sighs sadly at the yellow van stopped on the side of the road. Just short of the boundary. The small man holding his hat. Scratching his head. This is how it will always be, she thinks. Regina never imagined the curse would often make her feel like a rat trapped in a bowl. She didn't even have the blessing of ignorance like everyone else. No, Regina was always painfully aware of her situation.

* * *

"WELCOME HOME!" Henry screams in unison with Kathryn, David, Archie and Sydney. Even Pongo barks on cue.

"What's all this?" Regina asks, completely surprised. The interior stairs to the mayoral mansion are covered in colored ribbons and balloons. There are streamers taped at varying heights on the immaculate walls, and a massive white banner hangs over the stairs. Regina looks closer to see that the banner is a white sheet with the words "Welcome Home Regina (mom) we missed you!" painted in all different colors. The sign is complete with colored paw prints that cover the background. Regina can tell by the differences in penmanship that everyone worked on the sign, and she almost can't hold back her emotions. It has all just been too much.

"Thank you!" Regina manages, and Henry rushes into her arms to indulge in a long embrace even though people are watching. Regina missed the smell of his hair and love of his hugs.

"I missed you so much." Regina whispers, and finally releases the boy to greet her other well-wishers.

* * *

"Can I have a cheeseburger?" Henry asks when they sit down to a late breakfast at Granny's Dinner. Regina glances at the heavy watch on her wrist. Emma's watch. It's just about ten in the morning. Close enough. Regina thinks.

"Sure." Regina says simply causing David and Kathryn to immediately look at each other in confusion. Kathryn could tell something was different with her friend, but the Regina she knew would never let Henry do something as improper as order a lunch item for breakfast.

"Welcome back Madam Mayor." Ruby says warmly when she approaches the foursome in the both. Archie had to run off to see a patient, and Sydney politely declined the offer for breakfast, leaving just the Nolan's and the Mills' at the dinner.

"Hello Ruby, how have you been?" Regina asks, and the waitress nearly chokes. Regina Mills had never once asked Ruby that, and the genuine nature of the question caught Ruby off guard.

"Great, Mayor Mills. Thank you. We missed you." She says before she can stop herself. She hadn't really missed Regina, in fact the whole town seemed more relaxed in her absence, but this woman didn't seem like the same one who left Storybrooke three months ago.

"As did I." Regina responds warmly, and this time even Henry looks up from his menu to look at his mother. Ruby blushes deep crimson.

"The usual?" Ruby asks Regina, feeling too tongue tied to say anything else.

"No. Actually, I'll have what he's having." Regina says with a beaming smile toward her son, and the boy excitedly orders burgers for both of them. Kathryn is the first to laugh, followed by Henry, and then the others.

"Burgers for us too." Kathryn says still giggling and handing Ruby back the menus.

"Coming right up!" Ruby says with a smile and leaves the group to their conversation.

Regina excuses herself to go to the bathroom, and she nearly collides with Graham on her way.

"Regina!" He exclaims and grips the woman's arm in greeting.

"Sheriff." She smiles warmly.

"How was the big city?" He asks jokingly.

"It was great." Regina responds rather inarticulately and Graham notices the difference in his former lover immediately. They may have called off their affair years ago, but he still knew her better than anyone. He could see the difference in her posture, her voice, her demeanor. Everything about her was changed somehow. His policeman eyes immediately notice the watch and he develops a working theory.

"Shall I come discuss some town matters this evening?" He asks as a test question to see whether Regina would chance a trip to her bedroom.

"There is nothing urgent I trust? Perhaps it can wait until tomorrow? You can come to my office." Regina says quickly.

Yup. Graham confirms.

"It can certainly wait Madam Mayor." Graham says with a genuine smile. He hoped he was right and Regina had met someone. He hoped the guy was decent, and would maybe come visit town soon so he could give him the once over. Graham always felt Regina deserved to be loved, and he never seemed able to give her what she needed.

* * *

"Thanks again Regina." Kathryn says walking to her car.

"It was nice." Regina responds simply. Kathryn lingers for a moment. She wants to ask about the dark circles under Regina's eyes, about the strange behavior, about the men's watch on her wrist. Regina senses the questions coming. "We will do it again soon. I just need some time to rest. It's been quite a few months." Regina says quickly, cutting Kathryn off before she has a chance to start. "Thank you again for taking such wonderful care of Henry. I can't thank you enough." Regina's arms wrap tightly around Kathryn's shoulders and the blonde suddenly realizes Regina has never initiated a hug before. Ever.

"Ok." Kathryn responds slightly confused at what has happened, but Regina and Henry are off in the black Mercedes before she can say anything else.

* * *

The house is silent when Regina walks in. Henry bolted to his room before she had a chance to cross the threshold. When Regina makes the climb passed streamers and a mess of confetti on the floor she hadn't noticed before, she is instantly exhausted. The buzz of homecoming has finally worn off, and when she manages to make it to the bathroom and turn on the shower, her tears come out with almost painful force.

The sound of falling water covers the sobs that stream from Regina's broken heart.

It's true, Regina thinks through the fog of sorrow. Love does make you weak.

* * *

Emma's bags form an irregular pyramid on the station wall. She's been waiting hours for her bus to arrive and take her to her miserable empty apartment, so that she can get the rest of her miserable things and get the fuck out of dodge.

The longer she waits, the more she starts to second-guess her every decision. She dissects her actions until she is sure she has fucked up.

"Taxi!" Emma screams as she straps her bags to her back and tries to run to the nearest yellow cab.

Emma's things land with a heavy thud, and she gives the driver the directions back to the hotel. She squeezes her eyes tight and prays that somehow she's not too late. She begs the heavens that Regina still be in her room. That she be waiting for her. That she somehow know that Emma didn't mean it. That she loved her. That she wanted to be with her. That she wanted to follow her to Stoneybrook. Emma squeezes her eyes shut tighter and prays as the cab races toward a now empty room.

* * *

**A/N: Thank for reading! Let me know what you think? :D**


	17. Chapter 17

_I got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?_

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

"When I'm Gone" by _Lulu and The Lampshades_

**Sequestered - Chapter 17**

Emma's blood is pumping so hard in her ears that she is sure the muscle has somehow migrated north to her head. A light layer of sweat forms a sheen over her forehead and her blue-green eyes wildly search the road ahead.

The driver glances in the rear view mirror every few seconds. He watches the agitated woman rip off her red leather jacked and shove it into a knapsack. The man's eyes are drawn to a sleeve of tattoos and then quickly back to the traffic ahead when Emma catches him starring.

"What?" Emma asks in a harsh tone. She hates being judged for her appearance. Especially by men.

"I am sorry miss." The driver says with an accent. This time crystal blue eyes remain trained on the highway. Emma narrows her gaze at the driver for a moment, but then returns to anxiously staring out the window.

The cab hardly has time to come to a full stop in front of the hotel before Emma is rolling open the door to the van and landing on the pavement in a flash.

"Keep your meter running." Emma commands as she shoves her hand in her pocket and pulls out her wallet. She fishes out fifty bucks in a show of good faith that she's got the money to pay for the driver for his time. It lands in the man's lap before he has time to react. When he looks back up from the crumpled bill, Emma is already running into the building. He looks back at all her bags in his van, and decides he will wait. He would have done it even with out the cash advance.

* * *

Emma's lungs burn from her sprint, and her chest feels tight from the exertion. This doesn't keep her from fidgeting and constantly shifting her weight during the painfully long elevator ride to her former hotel room. She stares at herself in the mirrored walls. Her hair is a mess, dark circles frame her eyes, and she knows she looks insane. She _feels_ insane. Emma stares herself down until she is sickened by the sight. _How could you let this happen?_ She asks from deep inside her soul.

When the elevator doors finally slide open, she notices the guards are gone and her heart races even faster. A cold panic begins to form in her belly and the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

Emma makes a mad dash to her room. The key card mercifully grants her entry. She looks around, but there is no sign of Regina. _No there wouldn't be. Regina wouldn't have stayed here, she'd be in her room_, Emma thinks trying to convince herself that there is still reason for hope.

A quick twist of her fingers and the two thin metal instruments she's holding open the lock on the adjoining door to Regina's suite. Emma bursts in like she's on fire.

"Regina!" She calls, her voice sounding almost foreign from her frantic state. Emma doesn't let herself notice that everything of Regina's is gone from the living room. Her eyes quickly scan the open spaces and bathroom, but when she turns up nothing, she runs to the bedroom.

"Regina?" Emma whispers in absolute futility. The bedroom is small, and she can see Regina isn't here anymore. The closet hangs open with nothing inside but empty wooden hangers. The bedside tables have been cleared off, and Emma notices that Regina took Emma's speakers with her, and the iPod too. Emma shuts her eyes impossibly tight, but the undeniable fact that Regina is gone forces it's way to her brain anyway.

The cry starts like a slow boil in Emma's chest until it comes rushing out of her eyes. She collapses onto the bed. The bed that still smells like Regina. Like both of them. Like laughter and love and whispered passions. Emma's arms find Regina's pillow and wrap around it, her face submerging into a sea of feathers and Egyptian cotton until she can't hear her own mournful sobbing.

Emma has no idea how much time has passed when she manages to stand from the bed and get cold water on her face. All she can think about is how heavy regret feels on her shoulders. She had been too rash, that much she realized. Emma shakes her head. Eyes trained on the white porcelain of the sink basin. _Why couldn't I just stay? Why couldn't I just fucking talk to her like a normal person?_ Emma thinks in despair. She can't lift her eyes and risk seeing her reflection. She can't stand to look at herself. _No, you couldn't say it and instead you just ran like a fucking child!_ Emma chastises herself. She hadn't meant to run away, it had just sort of happened. An old defense mechanism roaring to life to protect her heart, except now it had done so much more harm than good.

Emma grits her teeth to keep new tears from forming. She is on the verge of another crying fit and she can't give in to it. Not here. She knows the next wave of despair will consume her and she needs to be somewhere she can fall apart in peace and privacy. She begins the slow decent to the cab, which she hasn't even bothered to hope is still waiting.

The late morning sun stings sore eyes as soon as Emma steps out of the hotel. Her expression remains stoic and hardly registers her surprise that her taxi is still there. The driver leans against the hood chatting it up with one of the doormen, and his jaw stops moving as soon as he spots Emma. The old man moves quickly to open the van door for her, and Emma climbs in without a word. She is completely exhausted. Entirely depleted by the pain of Regina's absence.

The driver waves goodbye to the doorman and rests the meter. Emma doesn't notice the triple digit fare the man has erased. She doesn't even realize what time it is, and she can't begin to care. Everything feels pale and unimportant.

"Where to Miss?" The driver asks, ready to set the course of his GPS. Emma stays silent at the question, but he waits patiently for her response. The old man can see the anguish painted like a black veil over the woman's face. It is a pain he had seen earlier today. He glances up at the hotel for a moment and wonders what is going on at this hotel that leaves women in such a state.

"Bus station." Emma croaks out after much effort. She fears uttering one more syllable will break the dam on her tears. The driver offers a gentle nod in response. He won't force her to speak again.

In the short trip to the bus station the driver notices the extreme change in his passenger compared to when she initially entered his cab. Wild light eyes have been replaced with dull replicas, which are now hidden behind dark aviator sunglasses. Her body is no longer tense with energy, like a tigress about to pounce, but instead slumped against the van door, her forehead rolling against the window with each movement of the taxi. It is as if the life has actually been sucked out of her body, and she had been left with nothing more than an empty husk.

Emma is at least a thousand miles away. The pain of the goodbye she never got to say, of the love she never had a chance to confess, sits like a brick on her chest. She takes in oxygen in shallow breaths; afraid she will shatter if she takes it in too deep. There is space for nothing but pain and regret. Emma's jaw burns from how tightly her muscles are clenched, but she can't loosen her bite. She can't do anything but sit, and even that feels like a challenge.

"Here we are Miss." The man announces softly, afraid to startle the nearly comatose blonde. Emma's head rolls to the side as she sits up. It's feels like she has been in the van for an hour. Time moves slowly around her, as if everything has been covered in molasses. She can almost feel the air around her drip with the thick syrup.

"Miss?" The man repeats, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. Emma can't speak, but she nods that she has heard him. Her swollen eyes glance at the meter, and Emma manages to dig more cash out of her wallet.

"No," the driver puts his palm over Emma's trembling hands. "I owe you change." He says, placing several bills I'm Emma's wallet. Green eyes regard the old man curiously. She vaguely remembers giving him money in the time before she wrecked her own heart, but her brain can't make sense of it. It's like she's asking her mind to do a crossword puzzle in Chinese.

The driver's icy blue eyes meet Emma's and his own heart nearly breaks for her. His guts keeps nudging at him to say something. To ask something. But he doesn't. How would he begin. _I'm sorry young lady, but are you perhaps heartbroken because of a dark haired lady that disappeared into thin air after I left her on an empty road?_ No, Frank shakes the thought lose. There is nothing he can do. Not for this girl and not for Regina.

Emma makes an attempt at a nod and begins to collect her things.

"Let me help you with that." Frank says reacting to Emma's glacial movements. He picks up her bags with the energy of a man thirty years his junior.

"Hey lady! Bus to Portland last call!" The bus station attendant calls when he sees Emma getting out of the cab. He wondered where the tattooed blonde had gone after waiting hours for the bus.

Frank reacts way before Emma even registers that someone is speaking to her, and starts loading her bags onto the massive greyhound bus.

"Take care of yourself Miss." Frank says when the last item is loaded up, and Emma has managed to locate her ticket.

"Thank you." Emma whispers at a barely audible level. She understands in the back of her mind that this person has been kind to her, and she tries to remember what the right reaction is supposed to be. Emma has never felt like an automaton before, simply hoping to perform the correct motions and pleasantries as a human would.

"No problem." He says, eyes still full of worry for this person he doesn't know. That's the second time today. Frank doesn't know why he stays as the bus drives away. He thinks about Emma situated somewhere amongst the passengers, and watches the gleaming metal disappear into the distance. The unsettling feeling that he should have done something more nags at him for weeks.

* * *

The door to Emma's apartment creaks open and bags come flying through the doorway to land with a spectacular thud on old dull hardwood floors. Emma herself follows soon after, kicking the door shut with her booted heel and laying on the cold kitchen floor at the end of the short entryway. She had somehow restrained her tears on the way here, and even in the cab from the bus station, but now that she was home there was nothing to stop her. No sense of shame or decency to keep her from becoming unhinged. And so Emma wept until she ran out of air, until she made herself vomit, until she couldn't think from the pounding in her head. She cried and grieved and hated herself into unconsciousness.

* * *

The room grows dark while Emma sleeps on the cold tile floor of the kitchen. Her body disrupting the black and white checkered pattern. Hours pass before the sound of a car alarm rouses Emma awake. Her eyes open slowly, and adjust to her surroundings. She barely remembers leaving the hotel, much less how she got to her apartment. It all feels like a dream. Like she is floating a hundred feet above her body.

Emma unfolds her limbs from the fetal position and scrambles to her feet. Her back screams from the hours on the hard ground. Emma makes it to the kitchen sink and lets the cold water run over her hands and then her face. It cools her stinging eyes and flushed skin and Emma decides a long shower is in order.

There is hardly any furniture left in the apartment, Emma's ex-girlfriend apparently had a field day taking whatever she wanted in Emma's absence. _Less shit to move_, Emma thinks with a shrug of her bare shoulders. A thick grey towel keeps her body warm enough, and a matching towel keeps her freshly washed hair out of her face while it dries.

Emma climbs onto the kitchen counter and opens her laptop. Her fingers tremble over the black keys. Her heart starts to race, a sign to the blonde that she is indeed still alive despite her grief. She opens her browser. Dare she try to find her? Emma's fingers fly over the keyboard before she can even fully materialize the thought.

"Mayor Regina Mills," Emma whispers as she types in the search engine. She scrolls through the first page of results, but doesn't find who she is looking for.

"Stoneybrook, Maine." She says out loud to no one. "No, that's not right." Emma argues with herself, not caring that she sounds insane. "Storybrooke." She corrects, and hits enter. "Nothing?" She asks incredulously when google returns no results. _How could a whole fucking town not come up?_ She wonders. Emma moves to a more sophisticated search engine she has access to as a bounty hunter. Nothing. No hits on Regina Mills or Storybrooke. "What the fuck?" Emma asks as she becomes more frantic in her search. Her entire body starting to shake from fear that she won't find Regina.

The more Emma searches unsuccessfully for Regina, the more certain she becomes that she _must_ find her. That she needs to make this right. That she needs to at least _explain_. Emma grabs her cellphone. She must have called her right? _I mean at least once in three months_. Emma searches through her phone, but finds nothing. _Why would I_, emma thinks with a roll of her eyes, completely infuriated with herself. It never occurred to her to get Regina's phone number or address. She had never fully expected to say goodbye, and now Regina was gone. Really gone and out of Emma's grasp. Full scale panic tears through Emma's nearly naked body with a force she is sure will leave her bones shattered.

* * *

"Fuck!" Emma exclaims, her fist slamming down on her old brown desk for emphasis. The last source she had contacted about tracking down Regina or Storybrooke had come up empty. Just like every other avenue she had tried. _It's useless_, Emma thinks to herself. Her forehead crashing into the cheap compressed wood tabletop. "Fuck," she whispers. The tears building behind her eyes. She has spent every spare moment searching for the allusive brunette since she arrived in Austin. Four weeks of constant searching, of calling in every favor, tapping every resource, and it was all for nothing.

The lack of sleep and absurd amounts of coffee make Emma wonder whether she imagined it all. Whether there even was a Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke, Maine. Emma shakes her head. _Of course she is real_, Emma has the scars on her heart to prove it.

"Need a hand there Ace?" Sam asks when he can't watch the girl wallow in her misery any longer. He gets up from his own ancient desk on the opposite side of the small office and saunters to Emma's side. His big black boots making hard stomping sounds as he moves.

"Uh ... No." Emma flounders trying to sound normal as she holds back the flood of grief threatening to choke the life out of her. "Just working on that .. you know ... that William's case. Hit another dead end." She says unconvincingly. The smile on her face makes her look more queasy than happy. Sam watches Emma's face and body contort to sell the lie. He simply nods, and as he pushes off the desk he was leaning against. His eyes quickly scan the paper Emma tries to shuffle under something else. She's fast, but Sam's eyes are faster, and even upside down he catches a name and city before making his way to the coffee maker and then back to his desk. Sam keeps his expression blank, almost bored, as he makes a note of the information. He knows this is the source of Emma's trouble. Whatever this Regina Mills of Storybrooke did, it had doused the fireball he used to know as Emma Swan. Sam decides he will do what he can to help Emma with her search.

* * *

Emma pours herself a cup of coffee despite the brutal Texas afternoon heat. She turns on her computer and gets ready to start her day. Emma is surprised to have the office to herself. She got a message from Sam saying he was going out of town to chase down a lead on a case. If Emma's mind had been as sharp and attentive as usual, she would have noticed that it all seemed rather sudden, and she would have questioned why he brought his assistant rather Emma. But Emma is exhausted, despite having slept until noon. She can never seem to manage more than a few hours of sleep before the nightmares get her. She dreams of Regina every night. She dreams only of her loss and regret, but even then, she finds the memory of Regina's face comforting. _Pathetic_, she thinks to herself as she picks up the newspaper to read the headlines, her booted feet on the coffee table. Emma will get to work soon, but not yet.

As Emma reads the paper, her mind wonders, as it usually does, about finding Regina. She considers crisscrossing the state until she finds Storybrooke. Emma lets her mind go through the possibility. _Yes_, she can get a huge map and set the routes to ensure every square inch of Maine is covered. Emma starts to feel excited about her plan and runs to her computer to order a map on Amazon.

The white envelope resting on her monitor makes Emma stop short. She hadn't noticed it before, and Emma wonders if someone just put it there moments ago. She knows that's not possible, but she takes a quick look around the office to be sure.

Emma's fingers trace the outline of her name, written in Sam's handwriting. Her stomach suddenly drops. Sam wasn't a notes kind of guy, and Emma feels a sense of impending doom as she breaks the seal. _This can't be good_, she thinks.

The first thing to fall out of the envelope when Emma pulls out a folded piece of paper is a little white card. It reads "You're Fired. Love, Sam." Emma's eyes go wide. She knows that she'd been a little distracted, but she was still a damn good bounty hunter. Emma's panic escalates and quickly turns to anger. _Why the fuck didn't he have the balls to say it in person?!_ Emma rages in her mind. He hadn't even given her a reason why! Emma flips the card over in search of answers and finds another phrase scrawled in Sam's old man chicken scratch. "Keep reading, then seriously leave." Emma is beyond incensed. She rips the envelop open, ready to feel a brand new level of furry at whatever bullshit Sam had put in there.

First Emma finds her check. It's her salary for the next two weeks. "Shut up and go away money!" Emma yells in the empty office. _If he thinks money will buy me after kicking me out like a dog with no reason or warning, he's got another thing coming._ Emma's thoughts are scattered and angry. She's hurt and embarrassed and generally shocked at Sam's behavior. The man had been so warm and welcoming to her, almost like the dad she never had. Emma's eyes tear up and the coffee she just drank threatens to make a reappearance.

"What the fuck..." Emma whispers, her fingers trembling as they remove the last item from the envelope. It's a map, she realizes. A map with GPS coordinates. A map with a red circle in the middle of nowhere and the words Regina Mills scribbles in red pen. Emma's jaw drops and now her tears no longer threaten, but fall over the precipice and onto her cheeks.

"Motherfucker . . . You found her." She whispers, tears still steaming down her face. They are tears of joy, of fear, of sadness, of hope.

It takes Emma only a few hours to pack all her belongings into the little yellow VW bug. She never thought she'd see the car again after her ex took it, but a month ago she had found Emma in Austin and arraigned to send it back to her. Emma leaves a note on Sam's desk, now understanding the reason for his absence. All she can say is "thank you," because mere words cannot describe her gratitude. After months of pointless searching, Sam had found Regina for her. There was nothing she could do to equal that task, but she would never forget it. He had given her another chance. He gave her hope to replace her despair.

Emma gives her room the once over to ensure she hasn't left anything behind. She has the strange feeling that she won't be coming back here again.

"Alright Storybrooke, here I come." Emma says with a sharp exhale and starts the trek mapped out on her GPS.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading/following/reviewing! This may have been my favorite chapter to write so far (the latter part). I hope you like it! Also, I know a lot of you guys wanted Frank to take her to SB, but I hope you like how it worked out instead. **

**I also miscalculated before. I think there will be a total of 19 or 20 chapters (don't quote me, this takes on a life of its own!) so it's not over just yet! **

**Please leave a comment if you can! ;) **

**Oh and this is the song Ana Kendrick does with the cups in Pitch Perfect. That's the name of the original artists. **


	18. Chapter 18

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well there's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

"I won't give up" By Jason Mraz

**Sequestered – Chapter 18**

Every mile Emma puts in her rearview mirror adds another twist to the growing knot of anxiety in her belly. She imagines the full range of reactions Regina might have on seeing her in Storybrooke. Anger, indifference, shock, horror . . . Emma doesn't dare hope for a warm welcome. She doesn't deserve it. Not after everything she did. Not with the way she left. Emma physically shakes her head to discard the thought. She won't risk losing her nerve, not when she is already a thousand miles closer to Regina than she was yesterday.

_It will be what it will be_, she tells herself. _If Regina wants to slam the door in my face that's ok_, she decides. _I will just have to work harder to prove to her that I was wrong and that I can spend the rest of my life making up for it_. Emma nods resolutely and grips the steering wheel. _You can do this_, she thinks as she crosses into Pennsylvania. Emma's stomach grumbles and she decides a greasy cheeseburger and an excessive amount of coffee will be necessary to carry her through the rest of the night.

* * *

Emma's eyes are weary when she gets to New Hampshire. The sunrise is bright and her sleep deprived eyes aren't ready for it, even as they are shielded behind dark sunglasses. Emma knows that she should have stopped to sleep, but each time she tried to rest her mind would shift into overdrive, and the exhilaration of seeing Regina kept any hope for slumber at bay.

When Emma is less than 20 miles from her destination, the GPS hanging from her windshield starts to make strange noises and the screen flashes color patterns and numerical codes.

"What the fuck?" Emma wonders aloud as she bangs the side of the GPS like it was an old TV set. When that tried-and-true maneuver doesn't work, Emma takes the device from the dashboard and shakes it. Green eyes alternate between the malfunctioning GPS and the road. Blonde eyebrows knit together in consternation.

"Come on! Not now!" She yells at the defiant electronic. Her heart starts beating hard in her chest. She is so close, but now she can't remember the rest of the directions. Without the GPS she feels hopeless. A distinct panic roars through her body and Emma has to pull the yellow Volkswagen over to get herself together.

Dust flies up around Emma's boots as she paces on the side of the road. She implores her mind to focus, to tune in and remember the rest of the route, but her brain is fatigued and the pressure isn't helping.

"Fuck!" Emma yells as she slams her fists on the hood of her car. Her forehead falling against the hot metal. She has come so far, and now it seemed an impossible task to get to Regina. She hadn't even seen a single sign for Storybrooke. Emma can't process _why_ the town is so impossible to locate, not right now, right now it's all she can do to maintain her wits and figure out how to finish her journey.

After a few minutes, and after a pair of tears born of frustration and the gulping of old cold coffee, Emma gets back in the driver's seat. She decides to keep going straight on the road she is already on. The broken bits of memory coming back to her do not reveal any turns or deviations, and she steps on the gas deciding this is as good a plan as any.

As she drives, an unusual and eerie sense of foreboding starts to worm its way into Emma. She shifts uncomfortably in her seat as the tension mounts. _I should have been there by now._ She thinks, calculating the miles she has already traversed. _It wasn't that far_. She looks at the useless GPS on the floor, no better than a paperweight now. _There isn't even a gas station_, Emma realizes, as the empty road ahead seems to stretch on for ages. _What if I run out of gas?_ She starts to worry as she checks her gauges. _Maybe I should turn back_. She thinks, small beads of sweat forming at her temples and her knuckles turning white from her grip on the steering wheel. _I should turn back_. She thinks again and again, but her foot remains steady on the accelerator. An uneasy pressure builds in her chest and Emma doesn't notice she's holding her breath.

"I should stop." She says out loud to no one. "Stop." She repeats, and her voice is not her own. She can feel something almost physically forcing her back. Something making her want to turn her car around and gun it in the opposite direction, and yet there is a tiny fire in her soul that urges her forward. An impetus to keep going, like an unseen hand pushing her against the rip current. She fights the alarms in her mind warning of danger. She struggles against the cold sweat and racing pulse. The feeling only intensifies as the seconds pass and Emma's car moves ever forward on the lonely road. Emma grips the wheel hard, her heart now officially having invaded her throat, and her stomach threatens to expel the contents of her stomach. Emma doesn't dare slow down less she lose momentum, and she physically grimaces under the pressure it suddenly vanishes.

Emma shakes her head and pulls over to the side of the road. Her knees quiver under her weight as she steps out of the car. Her head is pounding as hard as her heart. Emma breathes in the fresh air in greedy gulps and tilts her head back to feel the autumn afternoon sun on her face. She pulls off her brown leather jacket and throws it into the cramped car. The gray v-neck T-shirt exposing her arms and chest to the cool air as she slowly catches her breath. She gradually feels herself calm and lets herself look around before getting back in the car.

A slow wry smile tugs at the edge of Emma's lips until it claims her face in earnest. Her eyes widen as they take in the sight. Emma can't even stop as a laugh, that can only be described as hysterical, fills the space around her. She stumbles backward to take it in. _Yes_, she thinks, even though she can't really believe it. Her brain slowly catches up, and her laugh cracks the silence once more. "Welcome to Storybrooke." Emma mumbles as she reads the letters mounted on cement just behind her car. She is parked in front of the most beautiful sign she has ever seen.

A brand new feeling washes over Emma's body and now her fear of Regina's reaction takes hold. _What if she doesn't want me here?_ Emma thinks in a rush as she continues down the road toward town. Pink lips flush red as she bites them nervously. Emma won't keep from trying to see Regina, but the fear of rejection builds to panic inducing levels.

* * *

The door chimes when Emma pushes it open and a beautiful brunette behind the lunch counter greets her instantly. _Lunch_, Emma tells herself. _Something to eat and then I'll find Regina._

"Hi!" She says as Emma approaches. "You're not from around here." The woman continues immediately, and rather abruptly. Emma laughs and it eases the tension between her shoulder blades.

"No, I'm not." Emma responds with a smile and takes a seat at the counter.

"My name is Ruby," she says for no apparent reason and with a deep flush of embarrassment. She hadn't meant to be rude or awkward, but Ruby hadn't seen a new face in as long as she could remember, and this new visitor already seemed extremely interesting. "What brings you to Storybrooke." Ruby asks trying to level her tone and converse like a normal person.

"I'm here to see a friend." Emma says with a warm smile. She didn't usually like to be asked invasive questions, but something about the waitress makes her instantly comfortable. Ruby regards her new customer for a moment. Her eyes roam over exposed skin colored with designs, her clothing as unusual as her presence. Ruby bites her tongue to keep from asking more questions. She knows Granny will kill her for harassing a potential customer for the hotel. Lord knows they haven't had a paying guest since the Sheriff and the Mayor called it quits years ago.

"Can I get you something to eat?" Ruby asks, using all of her willpower to keep from firing off ten more questions like a submachine gun.

"Sure, how about coffee and one of those muffins." Emma says with a nod toward the glass case holding several baked goods.

"Which kind?" Ruby asks before turning Emma's mug over to pour her coffee.

"Whichever you like best." Emma responds with her megawatt smile, and subtle but flirtatious raise of her eyebrow. Ruby flushes a much darker crimson than she knew possible.

"Do you like cherry?" Ruby asks innocently. Emma nods but doesn't take advantage of the opening.

"I can't say I've ever had a cherry muffin, but that sounds excellent." Emma says with a giggle. Ruby blushes again and disappears into the back to heat up the baked good before serving it. She realizes only after she'd already retuned with Emma's food, that she didn't actually ask her whether she wanted it hot. Emma notices the brunette's flustered expression and wastes no time biting into the confection.

"It's good!" Emma assures the waitress with her mouth still full. Ruby seems relieved and Emma devours her food.

"Hey Ruby." A deep voice greets from behind Emma's stool. Emma's head swivels slightly to the left to find the source of the sound. She notices the speaker, a handsome man with a beard framing a chiseled face and brown uniform indicating law enforcement.

"Hi Sheriff Graham." Ruby greets with a welcoming smile. The pair look at each other one second too long before both looking in Emma's direction.

"Hello." Graham greets Emma with a half smile.

"Hi." Emma responds skeptically, raising the guard she notices she lowered too quickly with the waitress. She reminds herself that she doesn't know anyone here and has to be stay aware of her surroundings. The exhaustion and relief of finding the town had dulled her senses, but it wouldn't happen again Emma assures herself.

"My name is Graham. I'm Sheriff here." He says in a warm tone as he extends his hand. Emma's expression betrays her skepticism at the friendly nature of the gesture. She had been in plenty of small town but people didn't tend to walk around introducing themselves. Green eyes scan the edges of the room discretely. Other patrons are looking at her as well. The reaction makes Emma curious, but the Pleasantville vibe, although strange, doesn't seem threatening.

"Emma." She finally responds and grips Graham's hand while holding eye contact. "Emma Swan." She adds to her own surprise.

"Well Emma Swan," Graham says with a wide smile. "Welcome to Storybrooke."

Emma wants to remain hard and distant, but something about these two is simply disarming all her defenses. She finds herself laughing easily and genuinely enjoying her conversation with Graham and Ruby. Emma had never hit it off instantly with anyone, unless she was trying to get in their pants, but here she was two hours and three cups of coffee into easy conversation with perfect strangers.

"So what do you do Emma? Are you in a band?" Ruby asks with her hand under her chin and a far off look in her eyes. Ruby had never done more than dream about leaving Storybrooke in pursuit of adventures. . . there was Granny and the diner to think about and she just always felt stuck. But Emma wasn't stuck. She looked like the kind of woman that did what she wanted when she wanted. Ruby covers up her involuntary sigh with a cough.

"I'm a bounty hunter." Emma says nonchalantly after a sip of lukewarm coffee. Ruby's eyes widen. She hadn't expected something even more exciting that Emma being in a rock band. The thought of crisscrossing the country hunting down people makes Ruby's pulse race and her ears perk up like she can suddenly hear everything in the room.

"Are you looking for a fugitive here?" Graham asks straightening his back and reflexively adjusting his heavy black utility belt.

"No. No. Nothing like that." Emma assures the sheriff. She hesitates in the face of her two new acquaintances. Emma debates telling them her purpose in Storybrooke. She doesn't want to risk upsetting Regina by inadvertently spreading information about her personal life. Emma's mind works fast to come up with a way to get help finding Regina without exposing her intentions.

"I'm here to see the mayor. I served on a jury with her, and I accidentally took something of hers with me. I just wanted to return it." Emma explains trying to keep any trace of urgency or her broken heart out if her voice.

Graham and Ruby fight the urge to look at each other and confirm their unspoken suspicions. The pieces fall into place for both of them, but especially Graham who knows Regina better than anyone in Storybrooke. He noticed the difference in Regina as soon as she returned from jury duty. It had been as evident to him as if she wore a neon sign confessing her broken heart. Now, months later, this person had turned up with a story that simply didn't hold water.

"So you won't be staying long?" Ruby asks hardly concealing her disappointment.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe a day or two." Emma answers casually. Graham knows that this is also a lie, but only because he had already observed the car without out-of-state tags stuffed to the gills with bags and boxes parked out front.

"That's too bad." Graham says, feigning his belief in Emma's story. "I have been looking for a deputy for months and I was going to offer you the job." He says scratching his beard. Ruby eyes Graham curiously. He had been resisting the appointment of a deputy for years, but she plays along and nods noncommittally in Emma's direction.

"_Me_?" Emma scoffs. She never imagined herself as a cop in a small New England town of all places. Being a bounty hunter was one thing, but a deputy? "I don't have any experience or training." Emma says as politely as she can, the laugh disappearing from her lips.

"Sure you do. You're probably over qualified honestly." Graham counters. "You have more experience in finding criminals and chasing down leads than anyone else in this town. I'll teach you the dull technical stuff." He says with a confident smile. "But I mean if you're not interested-"

"No, it's not that. Um. . . How about I get back to you tomorrow?" Emma asks, worried that Regina will force her out of town when she darkens her doorstep.

"Sure." Graham says with another mirthful grin. Ruby's smile is just as genuine and Emma suddenly feels hopeful. Maybe Regina will let her make it up to her and stay. Emma imagines staying in town and her pulse races. She decides she needs to find Regina. Right now. Before she gets her hopes any higher than they already are. "See you here tomorrow around noon?" Graham asks and Emma nods, moving her body off the stool.

"See you all tomorrow then." Emma says with an awkward smile. "I'll just use your bathroom before I go?" She asks in Ruby's direction, who responds by pointing to the door at the back of the dinner. Emma nods again and makes haste toward the restroom.

Graham and Ruby smile at each other. They don't need to say anything right now. It's almost as if neither wants to jinx it. Something about Emma's arrival is making Graham and Ruby feel _alive,_ although neither really understands how or why that is.

"So . . . Uh thanks and . . . See you tomorrow?" Emma says when she returns from the bathroom and starts towards the door. Emma wants to ask about where she can get a hotel room, but she can't think about that yet, right now she feels an intense urgency to find Regina. _Maybe I'll start in City Hall_, Emma thinks logically and she begins to formulate what she will say to get access to the Mayor.

"Hey Emma." Graham calls to Emma when she is nearly out the front door to Granny's Diner.

"Yeah?" Emma stops and turns, her blonde ponytail almost whipping her in the face.

"Here, you'll need this." He says walking to Emma and handing her a small folded-over white piece of paper.

"What is it?" Emma asks stupidly as she tries to decipher Graham's scribbles.

"Her address. She will be home by now." He responds quietly and offers no further explanation. Nothing else is really needed. Greenish-blue eyes stare up into Graham's face. Emma is truly at a loss for words, and she wonders if perhaps Graham knows more than he's telling.

"Uh thanks." Emma sputters, and shoves the paper into her jeans pocket. She tries, but fails, to keep her cheeks from flushing pink. It's all the confirmation that Ruby and Graham need.

_Well all right Mayor Mills,_ Ruby thinks as she imagines what the famously uptight Regina got up to with Emma in those long months of jury duty. She decides that whatever happened it had been enough to change Regina so much that the entire town had taken notice. Ruby smiles sadly to herself and hopes one day she will meet someone that shakes her to her core.

"Just follow the main road that way," Graham says pointing out the diner's storefront window. "You'll come to a hill and then you can't miss it." He says with a thinly veiled smile.

"Thanks." Emma repeats awkwardly and waives goodbye to Graham and Ruby before taking ten deep breaths and driving out to where Graham had indicated.

* * *

Emma's car slows when she reaches the huge white mansion visible behind large trees and a manicured lawn. Her old yellow bug suddenly feels like a stain on the picturesque scene and Emma considers driving away and straight out of town. She doesn't belong here. She doesn't fit into this part of Regina's life. She is something to be kept apart. . . away. . . She knows that in her bones.

_No! _Emma scolds herself. _You didn't come all this way for nothing._ She tells herself and fights the need to hyperventilate. Emma manages to put the car in park at the edge of Regina's street. She would at least try to keep her eyesore of a car out of sight. Emma emerges and checks the address at least fifty times to make sure it's the same that's scrawled on Graham's paper. It is of course, but that doesn't make the slow walk up Regina's entryway any less nerve-racking.

"Hi!" Emma hears from near the ground and almost jumps out of her skin. She had been so focused on what she would say when she rang the bell that she hadn't noticed the person in the front yard.

"Hey there." Emma responds when she regains her bearings. She tries not to seem as freaked out she feels.

"Can you help me with this?" He asks, and Emma notices the boy struggling with something at the base of a tree near the side of the house.

"Uh ... Okay." Emma says hesitantly as she looks around to see if there are any neighbors outside. She doesn't want to seem like a weirdo. She knows this must be Regina's son, but she doesn't say anything in that regard. "What have you got here?" Emma asks as she bends down next to Henry.

"It's my plane. I hit the tree." He explains, ears red with embarrassment. "Now it's stuck and I think it's broken. My mom's gonna kill me." He finishes with the most adorable pout Emma has ever seen.

"Don't worry kid. Lets see if we can get it out." Emma says carefully untangling the airplane's propeller from a snarl of roots. It's takes a few tugs, but Emma manages to get the thing free. "Now, we just have to get this back on. . ." Emma mutters as she works on reattaching the wing on the hand-painted model plane. She can just imagine Regina telling Henry that this is "an inside" toy and Henry sneaking out to play with it anyway. The thought makes Emma want to laugh and cry at the same time.

Henry watches in awe as the woman fixes his toy. He knows better than to talk to strangers, but his fear of Regina's reprimand had won out over any risk of stranger danger. His mother had reminded him a hundred times to be careful with the fighter jet replica. It had taken Regina and Henry months to build and paint it. The boy had no intention of breaking it, and just wanted to watch it fly one time. Of course, with his luck, the thing had gone right into the tree before taking a nosedive to the ground.

* * *

Regina's hands still in the kitchen sink. She is suddenly aware of the painful silence in her house.

"Henry?" Regina's voice reverberates in the room and straight on through to the hall. No answer. Regina dries her hands with the dishtowel hanging on her shoulder before leaving it on the counter on her way out of the kitchen.

"Henry?" She calls again, louder this time, as she stands at the bottom of the stairs. No response. Regina quirks a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Henry always told her when he was going outside to play, _unless_ he was doing something she didn't want him to do, that is. Regina simultaneously dreads and admires her son's independent streak. She knows it will make him a strong person when he grows up, unwilling to bend to the desires of others, but right now it makes parenting a challenge.

Regina takes the steps up to Henry's room and opens the door to confirm her suspicion. The model fighter jet is gone from its stand on Henry's desk. She sighs and shakes her head in defeat before making her way out of the room. A few moments later she peers through the front window, but instead of finding her son playing with his model jet, her blood runs cold at the unexpected scene.

A hard gasp breaks the silence when Regina's mind finally catches up with her eyes. The temperature in the room has plummeted to arctic levels - of that Regina is sure. Her blood pumps like ice water in her veins, and her stomach seems to have fallen into her black stilettos. It takes several seconds for Regina to convince herself that she isn't hallucinating. Watching Emma play with her son on her own front yard seems more like a movie than real life. It's like watching a ghost drift out of her past. She hardly blinks as she takes in the sight.

Regina's feet carry her down the stairs and through the foyer of their own volition. She moves for the doorknob and feels the cold brass twist under her fingers. The heavy door creaks when she swings it open, revealing her home to the outside world.

"Uh oh," Henry warns but it's too late. When Emma stands from her place on the ground next to Henry and turns to face where Henry is looking, it is too see Regina charging toward her like a bull about to flatten its target. Emma's eyes widen as Regina stops a few feet short of her and Henry. Fierce brown eyes bore into her, and Emma has the sudden urge to disappear.

"Hi." Emma speaks to break the silence that covers the space between them, her eyebrows scrunched together and her face bearing an almost pained look. She wants to say so much but neither her mind nor her mouth are willing to cooperate, so instead she stands there with a dumb look on her face. Her greeting does nothing to ease the silence that goes on for several more seconds, and Regina's eyes stay trained on Emma.

Henry's gaze bounces between the two women as if their competing glances were a tennis match. He waits for one of them to say something.

"Go inside this instant Henry." Is all Regina says. Her face is expressionless and demeanor completely stoic. She doesn't even spare her son a glance while she hands down the command. Henry debates advocating for the nice lady that fixed his toy, but he knows it will be worse for everyone if he argues with his mother. Especially in front of company – or strangers.

_Fuck_, Emma thinks as the boy looks at her sympathetically before turning on his heels, airplane tucked securely under his arm, and disappears inside the house. Henry conveys enough with his eyes that Emma knows this isn't going to go well for her.

* * *

"Well look at that." Archie whispers to himself while Pongo happily trots along during their evening stroll. "They finally fixed it." He continues as if his canine companion cared that the clock in the center of town had suddenly returned to life after years of remaining dormant. "Hmm." Archie finishes, shrugging his shoulder and turning down the street in the direction of his home.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading/following/reviewing! So, in my head Emma can cross the magical barrier of course, but I still feel like the curse would keep her from trying to get in – especially because she's going to break it. **

**Also, can you imagine how freaking cute Regina and Henry would be building a model plane! **

**I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! **


	19. Chapter 19

_If you call my name out loud_

_Do you suppose that I would come running_

_Do you suppose I'd come at all_

_I suppose I would_

_And if we were walking_

_Down a dead end street_

_Would you be the one to let our eyes meet_

_Or would you just keep on walking_

_Down to the turn around_

_'cause you know I'd be proud_

_And if I was gone from the land we know_

_Would be the dawn_

_And let your beauty still show_

_And if you were walking_

_And heard the cold night coming_

_Would you call my name_

_'cause you know I'd come running_

"Out Loud" by Dispatch

**Sequestered – Chapter 19**

Regina feels the weight of the last few months pushing down on her chest like an oil drill breaking its way to the center of the earth. Each second is another twist and Regina can hardly breathe. Her mind still struggles to understand that Emma is really standing on her walkway in Storybrooke. She is so shocked that she hasn't even bothered to wonder _how_ Emma got here in the first place.

Emma stands stalk still, almost as if Regina were a T-Rex and all she had to do to avoid certain death was remain motionless. She braces herself for the tirade of insults she knows she deserves. For the anger. For the rage to pour forth from Regina like molten lava. Regina's eyes are searching her, as if waiting for her to explain or apologize for leaving. Emma knows she should say something more than "_hi_," but her heart is beating so hard she thinks she might run out of breath before she can get more than two syllables out. She tries anyway.

"Regina, I-"

"No." Regina says quietly. Her voice no louder than a whisper. Emma hears it like someone triggered a bazooka in her ear. The word is simple, but the message makes her blood run cold. _She doesn't even want my apology,_ Emma thinks, crushed by the realization. _Indifference it is_, Emma concludes, realizing just then that she would have preferred rage.

Emma's chin falls to her chest. She needs a reprieve from Regina's death glare so that she doesn't burst into tears. A soft wind curls around her body and Emma shivers reflexively. She knew it would be difficult, she really did, but now as she hangs her head and chokes back a sob, she realizes that she hadn't _really_ anticipated this level of pain. It feels like there is a hole the size of a canon ball in her chest and her heart is on fire. She deserves it, she knows, and she tries to calm herself to make her exit without any further humiliation.

It takes a few moments of staring at the newly poured cement of Regina's walkway, before Emma slowly picks up her head. She can do this. She can leave with her dignity.

As soon as reddening eyes meet with Regina's stoic brown ones, Emma loses the last of her nerve and two huge tears drip down her flushed cheek. Regina quirks her eyebrow and takes three slow and tentative steps forward. Emma is sure now that Regina is going to let her have it. That she will yell at her for leaving the way she did, and for having the nerve to show up here uninvited and unannounced.

In a flash, Regina moves faster than Emma's reflexes can react to, and suddenly the older woman is lunging forward like a lion. Emma waits for the pain of the hard ground at her back, but instead feels the pressure around her neck.

"You came for me." Regina whispers, emotion causing her voice to quiver. Her arms wrap ever tighter around Emma. It takes a moment, but when Emma's brain catches up, she grips Regina's waist and lifts her slightly off the ground.

Emma opens her mouth to speak, but Regina pulls back to look at her before she can make a sound. Regina's eyes are searching. Deep and profound. The gaze is so intense Emma feels it in the depths of her soul. She leaves herself open, hoping Regina can sense her unspoken love. Her regret. Her sorrow. Her need.

It only takes a few moments for Regina's eyes to well up with tears to match Emma's emotion. Her heart is hammering hard against her chest, and she doesn't spare another second before tightening her arms around Emma's neck until their bodies flush together, and Regina presses her red lips against Emma's soft pink mouth. The connection is almost electric. It brings back the warmth in the cold stillness of Regina's soul. It is the breath of life. Emma's lips part immediately to take in the tip of Regina's tongue and they fall weightlessly into a kiss that consumes them, dismantles them, and reforms them anew.

"Regina, I'm so sorry-" Emma says when she breaks the kiss, but leaves her forehead pressed against the bridge of Regina's nose.

"No." Regina mutters as her lungs struggle to breathe evenly. "It doesn't matter." Is all she says after a beat. She doesn't want to talk about how they left things. In Regina's opinion they had both been wrong. Blind and bullish and proud. Emma had been the one to leave, but Regina hadn't tried to stop her, and the last evening together had haunted Regina since returning to Storybrooke. But now Emma was here, she had come for her, and that was all that mattered.

"I. . ." Emma struggles. Her eyes shut tight. "I love you." She admits unintentionally. The words had broken free from the locked and chained place in Emma's heart, but there is no keeping it secret anymore.

The seconds stretch and Regina's mind is trying to understand what her heart had already accepted months ago. Regina pulls back further this time, so her torso is still held fast against Emma's, but she can see the other woman's face. Emma opens her eyes slowly. She feels suddenly exposed, and she looks around to see if any neighbors are watching them before looking back at Regina.

Regina watches Emma intently. She couldn't care less if anyone were indeed watching them. She can't believe what Emma has said; she just can't accept that this could happen to her. Did she really stand a chance at her happy ending?

"Say it again." Regina commands in a tiny childlike voice while staring deep into Emma's eyes. The gaze is unnerving, but Emma holds strong in the conviction of her words.

"I love you." Emma repeats much more firmly than she thought possible. Regina's eyebrows knit together and new tears creep into her eyes.

"I. . ." Regina begins, the long forgotten words feeling rusty in her windpipe. "I love _you_." She says, body trembling and heart leaping out of her throat.

Emma's lips break out into a wide smile, and she can't stifle a giddy little chuckle, although she does keep from exclaiming _Hot Damn!_ which is a victory in and of itself.

"Yeah? Really?" Emma can't help but ask, wild grin firmly in place.

"Yes." Regina smiles at the ridiculous expression on Emma's face. "Really." She confirms before claiming Emma's lips in another passionate exchange right on her front lawn for the entire town to see.

"Does this mean you're happy to see me?" Emma jokes when they finally release each other and turn towards the mayoral mansion.

"Indeed it does Miss Swan." Regina responds, laughing once more. The mayor nearly faints when she feels Emma's strong fingers entangle with her own. But before they can walk hand-in-hand up the porch steps, Emma tugs on her hand and they both stop.

"I just need you to know. . ." Emma begins, biting her bottom lip nervously. "That I'm in this. Like I want this." She adds rather inarticulately. "All of it. You know?" She asks, green eyes shining almost blue in the dying sunlight. "Like you. The kid. Everything." She tries to clarify. Regina feels her knees go weak, and all she can do is nod affirmatively before opening the door to the mansion. Regina decides that if she's dreaming, she is going to fully enjoy it before her alarm clock jars her awake.

"Are you hungry?" Regina asks as they cross the foyer. Emma tries to keep her eyes in her skull, and not appear impressed with Regina's rather impressive house. Judging by what she can see from her peripheral vision, she is sure this house bigger than her entire apartment complex.

"Oh don't worry I can grab something later." She responds eyes trained on Regina's back, so when Regina stops dead in her tracks Emma doesn't slam into her.

Regina doesn't need to speak. The raised eyebrow and narrowed gaze do all the talking.

"I mean. Yes. I'm hungry." Emma corrects, and Regina smiles.

"Do you like lasagna?" Regina asks, a wide smile returning to her face. "It's Henry's favorite." She says loud enough for the boy to hear from his hiding spot in the hallway. He knows this means he has been found out, and he slinks into the living room.

"Henry, I'd like you to meet someone." Regina says, her voice returning to normal as she brings her son under her arm. Henry blushes but doesn't resist the display of affection.

"I know her mom. She fixed my plane. I mean-" Henry nearly gasps at his own admission, but Regina isn't angry about the model and its eventful trip through the tree and into the ground.

"Hey again kid." Emma greets awkwardly.

"Well I would like to formally introduce you." Regina says to both of them, each fidgeting awkwardly where they stand. "Henry this is Emma. Emma Swan. And she is very special to me." Regina is practically beaming, and Henry rolls his eyes properly horrified.

"Hi." He says again for Regina's benefit. He doesn't understand why he is being introduced to someone he already spent the better part of an hour with, but he plays along because it seems important to his mom. "Can I go to my room now?" He asks after feeling his duties have been completed. Regina nods and the boy takes off like a shot.

"Cute kid." Emma says genuinely, her eyes following Henry up the massive marble stairs.

"He is." Regina responds with a proud smile before reaching out for Emma's hand and leading her into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. Regina will talk to Henry later and explain what this all means for them, but for right now meeting Emma was enough.

* * *

"That was _literally_ the best lasagna I've ever had." Emma says emphatically, pushing her empty plate away and leaning into the high backed chair at Regina's dining table.

"Yeah, it's the best. Everybody always wants mom to make it." Henry explains, his own dish empty save for a few crumbs. Regina smiles, feeling satisfied that Emma liked her cooking. She stands to start gathering the plates before bringing dessert.

"It's definitely the best birthday meal I've ever had." Emma comments nonchalantly.

Regina stops abruptly and almost drops Emma's plate on the floor.

"You didn't tell me it was your birthday!" Regina exclaims, now wishing she had made something fancier than _lasagna_.

"It's no big deal. I never really celebrate it." Emma says with a shrug, and feeling her cheeks flush red. She had meant her comment as a compliment to Regina's cooking, but now realized it was a stupid thing to say.

"How old are you?" Henry asks curiously.

"Henry!" Regina scolds, feeling embarrassed at her son's inquiry and opening her eyes wide at him so he understands to zip it. The boy looks down sheepishly. He hadn't seen anything wrong with the question.

"No it's ok. I'm twenty-eight today." She responds before leaning forward across the table to Henry and in a weird ghost voice saying: "I'm ancient." The joke, however ridiculous, breaks the tension and the trio laughs loudly, as people do when they are nervous.

It takes Regina only a minute to clear the table and return with a small fancy white tray of confections.

"I'm sorry it's not a cake but-" Regina begins.

"This is perfect." Emma says looking down at the dozen or so cupcakes. Each one perfectly frosted and baring different toppings.

Regina glances at Henry, who for once keeps his mouth shut and doesn't complain that the baked goods were meant for his class. Instead the boy smiles and runs around the table to take the seat next to Emma. Regina's heart nearly explodes at the sight of her two favorite people sitting together.

"Oh wait!" Regina exclaims when Emma goes in for the vanilla icing cupcake with rainbow colored sprinkles. "A candle!" She says excitedly before disappearing into the kitchen on her quest to find one from Henry's last birthday.

"You gotta sing and blow out the candles." Henry explains to Emma, who simply nods and waits patiently for Regina to return. "And don't forget to make a wish!" He adds, the wish is his favorite part, well that and the double chocolate cake with chocolate icing his mom makes for him every year.

"Alright, here we go." Regina says turning down the dining room lights and placing a single blue candle in the middle cupcake. Regina has barely had time to light the thing, when Henry breaks out into the loudest rendition of "Happy Birthday" Emma has ever heard. Regina joins in, and Emma keeps her eyes trained on the candle so she doesn't cry. She remembers her wish last year and the year before that and the year before _that_. It was always the same, but this year her wish had finally come true. She wasn't alone on her birthday. Not by a long shot. When the duo stops singing, Emma leans in and blows out the candle. This time all she thinks is _thank you._ She can't imagine what else she could possibly wish for that she didn't already have in this moment.

When the plates have been cleared and Henry is finally tucked away in his bed, Emma makes her move off the couch.

"I guess I should be going." She says awkwardly, thinking Regina is probably ready for bed but is too polite to mention it.

"Where are you staying?" Regina asks, also standing from the couch and placing her glass of cider on the glass-top coffee table.

"Oh there is this Inn in town, I thought I would rent a room there." Emma responds casually. Regina saunters towards her slowly, and places her hands on either side of Emma's face.

"If you think that I'm letting you go now that I finally have you back, you're insane." Regina whispers unhurried before taking Emma's bottom lip in between her own. The kiss nearly knocks Emma off her feet, and the lightheaded feeling persists even after Regina breaks away.

"Who am I to argue with that?" Is all Emma can say, her skin buzzing with excitement and her heart pounding with joy.

"Do you want me to come with you to get your things?" Regina asks, placing tiny kisses on Emma's cheek and down her neck. Emma can hardly think.

"No, I have just about everything I own in the car." Emma whispers, and lets herself indulge in Regina's warm mouth on her skin.

"Ok, so what are you waiting for?" Regina teases, letting her teeth scrape the thin skin of Emma's clavicle before releasing the woman from her clutches.

"Right." Emma clears her throat and turns on a dime to retrieve her bag from the car.

* * *

"That's it?" Regina asks when Emma walks back into the house with a small duffle bag under her arm.

"Well it's some of my clothes." Emma explains, looking down at the bag.

"You might as well bring everything." Regina says, sending Emma the signal that she wants her to stay. Emma's bewildered expression indicates she does not get the message, and Regina walks toward her. "I want you to stay Emma. Not just the night." She explains, and Emma's eyes light up with understanding.

"Ok." Is all Emma can respond. She doesn't want to say the wrong thing, Not when Regina is so eloquent, and she's so . . . Emma.

Regina stands at the front door while Emma runs to the car, which is still hidden at the end of the street.

"Where is the U-Haul?" Regina asks, and Emma laughs at the joke. Regina retains the confused look on her face, and Emma wonders whether she was kidding, or still doesn't understand the metaphor. Either way, Emma's heart is as light as a feather as she sets down the box and returns for the rest of her things. Regina takes the box the rest of the way to her bedroom, and repeats the process with the rest of Emma's belongings. Regina has never been happier to have sore muscles in her life.

"That's the last of it." Emma says, strapping a dark green rucksack to her shoulder.

"This way." Regina responds, turning toward the stairs, and keeping her words sparse so Emma can't tell she is out of breath. Regina had been smoking more than usual since returning from jury duty, but the pain in her lungs wasn't worth it and she decides right then to quit for real.

"Nice watch." Emma comments as she notices Regina's wrist.

"Thanks." Regina replies with a sly grin, not acknowledging that it is Emma's watch she is wearing. The sight of Regina in something of hers makes Emma's chest swell with a strange sort of pride.

Regina leads them to the master bedroom at the end of the hall and Emma's nerves start to run roughshod over her senses. She feels small in the great expanse. Her things arraigned neatly in the corner look shabby and out of place. Just like Emma herself.

"I can stay in your guest room." Emma says staying close to the doorway. "I mean your son-" She starts to find an excuse. She feels completely inadequate for Regina and her lifestyle. She's a mayor who lives in a fancy house and has beautiful things. Emma is a heap of mismatched baggage. She doesn't belong here. She can never give Regina any of this. The doubt moves over her like a low dark fog.

Regina watches Emma fidget with indecision and she imagines what the badass Emma Swan must think of her stuffy and pretentious abode. It may all be a bit much to take in at once. _She probably hates it all together_, Regina thinks, remembering the woman's opinion of "the establishment." The thought makes Regina chuckle under her breath. Who would have thought this is where they would have each found their happiness? Regina strolls forward and grips Emma's wrist, pulling her the rest of the way inside and urging her onto the bed.

Emma's body follows Regina's direction without hesitation, even if her mind is still unsure. Emma's feet stay planted on the floor, but Regina straddles her thighs and pokes her shoulder. Emma understands to lay her back flat on the bed.

The sight of Regina on top of her, silky dark hair falling in her face. Disheveled. Emma knows she is one of a small number to ever see _Mayor Mills_ like this. Simple. Open. Majestic. It's Emma's favorite version of Regina. The space between them feels more relaxed, and Emma's eyes slip closed as Regina leans forward to kiss her. The meeting of their lips causes a roaring fire to burn in Emma's core and radiate outward in a blast of hot energy. It only takes her a moment to tangle her fingers in short brown tresses and hold Regina even closer to her body. Regina moves willingly and the pair shuffles up the bed so they can stretch out. Emma's arms keep Regina close and lying on top of her, as they kiss with a hunger that tells of the famine they have suffered in each other's absence.

Emma's hands are everywhere and she struggles to breathe and kiss Regina at the same time as her pulse races out of control. As between oxygen and perfect red lips, Emma picks the latter and pulls Regina even closer until there is no part of one left not touching the other.

The pile of clothes at the end of the bed grows in an instant. They are starving. Desperate. They _need_ in the truest sense of the word.

"Fuck. Regina. I've missed you." Emma says in a breathless whisper at the base of Regina's neck, and the other woman grinds into Emma's thigh. Regina is already flushed with desire. She knows it won't take long. Not after all this time has passed. She keeps her pace steady as she coats Emma's skin with her wetness and rubs her thigh raw with how hard she is bearing down on the sensitive skin. Regina can't help herself. She bites down hard on Emma's shoulder to keep herself quiet, but the rushing tide of her climax is near. Emma's hands grip either side of Regina's hips and pull her down harder and faster against her own body. Regina lets out a whimper and her body trembles with the force of her silence. Emma knows Regina is coming from the way her body shakes and from the puddle that has formed on her thigh.

"I missed you." Regina whispers when her body slows and she regains some of her motor skills.

"Me too." Emma responds with a smirk. Regina decides to wipe the smug expression off her face.

"I can see that." Regina says triumphantly, her fingers finding Emma's wetness. Regina hasn't forgotten what Emma likes. Her fingertips find the piercing on Emma's clit and flick the barbell quickly back and forth, causing green eyes roll back into her skull. Regina shuffles down Emma's body in a flash, stopping only to lick at her navel, and her tongue finds the piercing she was just touching. It' only takes a few well place swirls and swipes of Regina's tongue and Emma is coming undone, her bottom lip held tightly between her teeth to keep from crying out.

The exhaustion of the last several months has been too much. It finally takes over and they both fall back into the bed. Emma on her back and Regina tucked under her arm, her head on Emma's flushed chest which is still heaving slightly.

"This was just supposed to be a temporary loan." Emma says glancing at her long lost iPod on the nightstand next to Regina's bed.

"I was hoping you'd come back and claim it." Regina mutters. Sleep already making her eyelids heavy, and she nestles herself further into Emma's chest.

A slow satisfied smile crosses Emma's lips, and she closes her eyes to revel in the feeling of the woman she loves falling asleep in her arms.

* * *

Henry knows he isn't allowed sweets late at night, but he creeps quietly into the kitchen anyway. It's only nine o'clock. _That's not so late_, he tells himself. He would ask his mom permission, but she is attending to their guest and he wouldn't want to intrude, he decides with a mischievous grin. Henry barely has a chance to take a bite of a strawberry frosted cupcake when he hears a knock on the door. The guilt of his sneaky treat makes him almost jump out of his skin. He regains his senses, shoves the rest of the cupcake in his mouth and moves to the door.

"Who is it?" He asks like his mom always taught him.

"Delivery for Henry Mills." A man's voice thunders through the heavy wooden door. Henry hesitates a moment, and then opens the door exactly like his mom taught him not to do.

"I have a package for a Henry Mills." The man repeats, looking down at his clipboard. His brown uniform is wrinkled and messy, and he looks like he has just seen a ghost.

"I'm Henry." He confirms cheerfully. Nothing ever comes for him, and the exchange is kind of exciting.

The man glances down at the small boy and then back at the damaged label on the box before double-checking his delivery sheet. _Fuck it_, he thinks. He doesn't care if this kid says he is Eleanor Roosevelt. He just wants to deliver this troublesome package and go.

"Sorry son, your package was misfiled in the shipping center, or got stuck in a machine or something, and it didn't get sorted to the right van. This thing should have been here months ago." He explains and hands Henry a brown box that looks even more rutted and worn than the driver, which was really an accomplishment.

"Ok." He responds tentatively, but receives the item and watches the man disappear into his truck and race down the street without another word. _That was weird_, he thinks, and hurries into the kitchen to open his package.

Henry struggles with the thick brown packing tape, and finally decides to get a knife from the drawer. He isn't allowed to use the sharp ones, but he decides he will already be in trouble for opening the door anyway, and he takes to the tape like he is wielding a machete.

Ten minutes later, and a practically shredded box, Henry has managed to uncover the contents of his delivery. He scans the item in obvious confusion, until the slow glimmer of understanding explodes into a super nova of realization.

"Oh man!" He nearly shouts, and then covers his own mouth with two hands to keep quiet. He gathers the box and the discarded tape and his newly delivered gift and runs upstairs as fast as he can, hoping his mother doesn't catch him in the process. Henry shuts the door to his room and doesn't notice he is out of breath from exhilaration.

"Oh man." He whispers again, eyes still wide with shock.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you can, and I'd appreciate the follow if you enjoy it! **

**I know the lovin' scene was short, but that is what felt realistic to me. There might be a little more in the morning ;) **

**The grand finale is next! **

**ALSO GOODBYE DOMA, YOU WILL NOT BE MISSED! ON TO EQUALITY FOR EVERYONE! (Sorry, I had to - it's a historic day!) **


	20. Chapter 20

_You've got your ball_

_You've got your chain_

_Tied to me tight tie me up again_

_Who's got their claws_

_In you my friend_

_Into your heart I'll beat again_

_Sweet like candy to my soul_

_Sweet you rock_

_And sweet you roll_

_Lost for you I'm so lost for you_

_You come crash into me_

_And I come into you_

_I come into you_

_Touch your lips just so I know_

_In your eyes, love, it glows so_

_I'm bare boned and crazy for you_

_When you come crash_

_Into me, baby_

_And I come into you_

"Crash Into Me" by Dave Matthews Band

**Sequestered - Chapter 20**

The morning light is soft as it filters into Regina's bedroom through partly drawn curtains. It's enough to bathe Emma's body and make her fair skin glow. Regina smiles even before her eyes have time to adjust to the brightness in the room. Regina doesn't remember falling asleep, but she is grateful for the warmth of Emma's body underneath her. Regina slowly retracts the arm wrapped tightly across Emma's ribs and pulls her head back from Emma's bare chest, to prop it up with her on hand. Regina's abdomen remains pressed against Emma's side, as she takes in the sight of the woman in her bed, _a true sleeping beauty_, she thinks with a smirk.

A new and surprising feeling begins to invade Regina's senses. It curls its tendrils around her veins and climbs into her nervous system causing her pulse to race. Her brown eyes, looking like pure clove honey in the morning light, widen with realization and her body flushes with heat. _Content_, Regina thinks almost bewildered, _I feel content. _It is an altogether new sensation, and Regina can't ever remember experiencing it before. A memory fades in from somewhere far away, from a place she tricked herself into thinking was a dream. Regina remembers the warmth of the early afternoon son on her face, the smell of fresh rain on soft green hills, of her horse riding fast through the woods, Daniel hot on her trail. Laughter. Joy. _Ignorance_, Regina thinks before turning away from the memory. But this was different and she knew it. Every other time in Regina's life had been mired with some level of pain or loss or sacrifice. Not this. Not Emma. This was . . . Right. It was true. Regina suppresses her smile even though no one is watching. _Old habits_.

Slender fingers flutter over Emma's bicep before landing on her skin with a light touch. Regina traces the shapes and colors. She recalls the stories she knows, and takes note of the ones she has yet to learn. She will know them all, of that Regina is sure. She is never going to let Emma get away from her again, she promises herself, at least not because of some misguided competition of wills and pride.

Emma shifts slightly under the sensation of Regina's hand drawing patterns on her skin. The movement causes the white sheet to slip exposing the rest of Emma's chest and torso. Regina can't stop her grin this time, nor does she subdue the predatory gaze that dances on her face. Regina _had_ intended to wake Emma by bringing up some breakfast in bed, but the sight of her nude form inspires a better wake up call.

Regina slides down Emma's body and holds herself over the slumbering woman with expert strength and balance. With her hands planted on the mattress on either side of Emma's hips, Regina lowers her face slowly so as to not wake Emma prematurely, and stops short of her navel. Regina's kiss on the soft skin below Emma's belly button is hardly felt, but Regina's own body instantly surges with heat. Emma appears undisturbed and Regina's ventures slightly lower, alternating between lightly pressing her lips against Emma's skin and placing true kisses on her flesh.

When Regina makes it to Emma's pubic bone she stops to look up and assess the situation. Emma's skin is lightly flushed, but she seems to be sleeping. Regina smirks wondering what sort or dreams she might be having right now. Emma's thighs part of their own volition and Regina wastes no time settling her body in between them.

Brown eyes widen in reverence of Emma's body. Regina licks her lips when her mouth goes dry, and her eyes linger on Emma's exposed sex. Regina hadn't expected this level of arousal from either of them. She can see from the glistening flesh that Emma is just as turned on as she is - maybe more. Regina thinks again of the dreams her touch must be producing for the slumbering blonde.

Regina's lips are soft against Emma's opening, like a kiss she might place on her forehead. Regina can't stop the groan that rumbles in her throat at the taste of Emma on her lips. Another kiss and another groan. Regina's eyes slip closed automatically when she slides the tip of her tongue inside of Emma's wet center. The heat of her catches Regina off guard and she can't stop from pushing in deeper for more.

Emma's hips dig into the bed slightly and Regina's eyes spring open to see if she's awake. Emma's skin is a darker shade of pink, but her breathing looks regular and her eyes are shut.

Regina's tongue returns to Emma's wet entrance and the heat of the moment makes Regina's actions turn bolder. She grips the insides of Emma's thighs and pushes them up and apart to get better access. Her tongue is hot, but not as hot as Emma, as she pushes in as deep as she can go. A soft breathy moan slips from Emma's lips as she tries to keep up the appearance of slumber. She had woken as soon as she felt Regina rustle in her arms.

Emma keeps her body motionless and her breath even, but each thrust of Regina's tongue deep inside of her is making it almost impossible to keep up the game. She wants to tangle her fingers in Regina's hair and pull her hard against her. She wants to tell Regina to suck her clit hard and make her come, but she doesn't. She tries to keep still.

Regina watches Emma like a hawk as her tongue moves in an increasingly erratic rhythm. Each tiny inflection. Each time she holds her breath for a second too long, sends a wave of heat through Regina's body. Emma's hips move slightly with each slow thrust of Regina's tongue, but Regina's teasing, and her own focus on seeming asleep, keep her climax at bay. It is at once the most maddening and most exquisite experience Emma has ever had.

Regina's hand travels underneath her own body until she finds her wetness. As soon as her fingertips brush over her hard and swollen clit, Regina moans into Emma. This time Emma has to bite her lip to keep from screaming, and she shuts her eyes tight to keep them closed. She doesn't know how much longer she can play this game. All she wants to do is come hard on Regina's tongue.

Regina tries to keep the fingers on her clit moving slowly, but she is so turned on that her pelvis is grinding down of its own free will. The wet heat of Emma in her mouth, arousal dripping from her center, and the much needed friction on her own clit is making it impossible for Regina to concentrate. She slips the tip of her middle finger through her soaking wet fold and teases her own entrance. Her body reflexively bears down and her clit rubs against her palm. It's too much and Regina moans into Emma. Her rising orgasm feels only seconds away. Each roll of her hips adds to the growing heat inside of her, and it threatens to spill over and consume her.

"Please." Emma whispers. Her eyes shut tight and her bottom lip secured firmly between her teeth. The need drips from the small word of supplication, and it nearly sends Regina over the edge. Regina's hips move faster and she groans causing a delicious vibration through Emma's core.

"Please Regina, please." Emma whispers again, hips moving fast, begging Regina to give her the release she has been yearning for. Emma's patience wears thin and she grabs the back of Regina's head hard, bring her mouth to her needy and throbbing clit. Regina's lips wrap tightly around Emma and her tongue moves fast over the hard bundle of nerves. Emma only keeps from screaming when she remembers they are not alone, and redirects the energy to tightening her hold on Regina's hair.

Regina grimaces at the pain in her scalp which hastens her climax. Regina's body thrashes and Emma knows Regina is coming. That realization sends Emma flying over the edge. Hard.

"Don't stop." Is all Emma can muster through gritted teeth. Both hands now in Regina's hair, keeping her head still as she grinds her clit into her mouth. Regina's tongue keeps moving despite the rush of wetness she feels, and in a moment Emma's body stiffens again. Another wave of pleasure claims her tense body. Regina has to wrap her arms around Emma's thighs to keep her still, as a third and more intense orgasm claims her. Emma bucks against Regina's face and her teeth tear into Regina's Egyptian cotton pillow case. She has never felt anything like this, and her body writhes until the pleasure becomes painful and she squeezes Regina's shoulder to signal her to stop.

Regina's disconnects her mouth from Emma and her body drops against Emma's leg, her head landing in Emma's shuddering center. They both struggle to catch their breath, and Regina hopes to regain the feeling in her jaw.

After several minutes of panting and trembling, Emma's eyes finally open and she coaxes Regina to climb up her body.

"Fuck." Emma whispers, her eyes still closed and her arms wrapped around her lover's warm naked body. "You been practicing?" Emma asks jokingly.

"Perhaps." Regina responds with a crooked smile, and places a soft kiss along Emma's jaw line.

"A girl could get used to this you know?" Emma says with a huge toothy grin, her eyes still shielded behind closed lids. She has never felt so satisfied in every sense of the word.

"Well that _is_ my plan dear." Regina responds, her voice sounding very much like the Evil Queen.

"Devious." Emma jokes, and her eyes finally open to taken in the mussed beauty of the woman she is hopelessly in love with. She leans in to kiss Regina's lips, and the exchange escalates quickly.

"Wait." Regina says breaking the kiss, and keeping Emma from rolling her over onto her back.

"What's wrong?" Emma asks, moving her body off of the other woman just in case she is hurting her.

"Nothing, I just have a boy to feed." Regina says with a smile as she motions to the clock by the bed. How so much time has passed Emma had no idea, but suddenly her stomach rumbled with the realization. "And I looks like I have a . . ." Regina's eyes go wide and she stops herself from speaking the rest of the sentence. They had never named _this_.

"A girlfriend to feed too?" Emma asks, flushing dark red and looking adorably sheepish. The word sounds right, Regina realizes and her heart races nearly out of her chest. Regina nods slowly. _Yes_, she thinks, _a girlfriend_.

* * *

"Well good morning Henry." Regina greets the boy, not hiding the surprise in her voice. "What's all this?" She asks as her eyes scan the usually impeccable kitchen.

"Hi mom!" He says excitedly, brown hair dusted with flour. "I made breakfast!" He announces, as if it weren't clear from the unholy disaster he had made in the kitchen. "Where is Emma?" He asks looking behind Regina.

Regina can't respond, she is overwhelmed by the scene. Henry's idea of making breakfast usually involved a glass of chocolate milk and strawberry pop tarts. It was the only junk food he was allowed to have.

"How did you even know how to do this?" Regina asks, ignoring his question and staring, mouth agape, at the spread on the counter. There were pancakes and fruit and toast and scrambled eggs, and bacon, and for some inexplicable reason, sugar cookies with icing. Regina notes that everything appears at least slightly burned, but lovingly arranged on a mix of serving platters.

"I learned from watching you." He responds with a roll of his eyes and slight shrug of his shoulder. He used to spend hours observing his mom in the kitchen, and the memories had come flooding back as soon as he started pulling out bowls and stuff from the fridge.

"Whoa!" Emma exclaims when she walks into Regina, who is still standing shocked at the kitchen entrance.

"Hi Emma!" He says excitedly when the pajama-clad woman walks in and grabs a piece of the bacon.

"Hey kid." She greets with a smile and bites into the extraordinarily crispy bacon. "That's good." She compliments with another smile.

"Here you sit here, and mom you here." He instructs, directing Emma and his mother to the placemats on the small eat-in kitchen table.

"Coffee too? Nice." Emma smiles and takes the warm mug in her hand.

"Hot chocolate." He corrects with a smile.

"Even better." Emma responds and takes a seat.

"Regina?" Emma asks when the stunned woman doesn't move from where she has been standing like a sentinel guarding the kitchen entrance.

"This is wonderful Henry." Regina says with a warmth in her smile that creeps all the way up to her eyes.

Henry sits after his mother and helps himself to an exaggerated helping of eggs. Regina allows him to fill his plate without a word of correction.

"Henry, there is something I want to talk to you about." Regina begins, as she takes an over-buttered piece of toast for herself. Emma looks up from the forkful of salty eggs she is devouring.

"Ok. Me too mom." He says excitedly.

"Emma and I... We... Emma is going to be living with us." Brown eyes glance at Emma, whose cheeks are growing increasingly pink. "I love her very much, and I hope that you will too." She says with a small gentle voice.

Henry's smile is wider than Regina's when she is finished speaking.

"Okay!" He responds almost giddy with excitement.

"Henry, people in town might talk... they might say things about us... they might say things that aren't nice..." Regina's voice trails off, only just then imagining what small-minded fools her former subjects had been. Doubt rushes through her like a riptide.

"Why? Because Emma's a girl?" He asks incredulously. Henry had already heard worse about his mom than whatever people might say now. He wasn't worried. Not even a little bit.

"Yes Henry, people might make jokes or say mean things." Regina starts, realizing now that she was not prepared for this conversation, and maybe not even this situation.

"I don't care about that." He says matter-of-factly.

"Well do you have any questions?" Regina asks when the boy remains so serene that she is sure he hasn't understood the message.

"No. Why would I have questions? Emma loves you and you love her, right? And Emma is gonna live here and you're gonna get married." He says, following the natural chain of events he imagines.

Emma eyes widen. She is feeling caught off guard by Regina's conversation, and Henry's summary of her future. Sure she wanted to be with Regina long-term, but the word marriage had just sent a chill through her spine. That was a lot of commitment for a person that had never even managed to care for a houseplant successfully. The moments tick by in awkward silence. Even Regina doesn't know what to say. That _is_ what she wants, even if it is too soon.

After the initial shock, Emma can't help but picture her life here as Regina's wife and Henry's stepmom. Somehow, as insane as it sounds, it feels right. As if a piece of herself had just clicked into place. When Regina finally makes eye contact with her again, a warm sensation coats her chest. Yes, she can do this, or at least she is sure as hell going to try. Emma wants to say something but her words feel trapped in her throat, so instead she smiles at the boy across the table.

"We will see what happens in the future Henry." Regina breaks the silence with her slightly unsteady voice. Henry's reaction is somehow unsettling to her. She had expected him to be angry or surprised or curious or _something_, but instead he is acting like her relationship with Emma is the most natural thing in the world. Her chest swells with pride at her loving son. Maybe for once something in her life would happen smoothly.

"Can I tell you my news now?" He asks, putting down his third serving of bacon. Regina's shoulders relax and she takes a sip of her sugary hot chocolate.

"Of course." She says feeling a knot of anxiety loosen from her stomach.

"I found my real mom!" He exclaims, and the happiness is quickly sucked out of Regina's soul as if someone had flipped a switch. Emma watches the color drain from Regina's face and quickly interjects.

"Hey kid, maybe you guys can talk about this later?" She suggests, and tries to move the boy off the obviously upsetting topic.

"No! Why?" He responds, a shriek breaking out at the end.

"Henry," Regina interjects, "we can talk about this in private." She warns, feeling the ache of humiliation that he is bringing this up again, and in front of Emma no less. He hadn't mentioned the hunt for his '"real mother" in weeks. In fact he hadn't mentioned her, or the cursed book his teacher gave him since Regina had returned from jury duty. Regina thought it had all been put behind them, that the distance had repaired the beginning of a rift in their relationship, but now here it was again and it was even more painful than before.

"No! Please just listen!" He argues, frustration clear in his voice. "I got a private detective from the Internet-"

"Henry, please." Regina begs, her face having returned from ghostly white to a dark flush. Regina stands from the table and collects her plate to keep Emma from seeing the tears in her eyes.

"Mom just listen!" He responds, feeling almost physically weighed down by his inability to explain.

"Kid, really, I think now is not a good time." Emma whispers, her face as red as Henry's but for a different reason.

"No one ever listens to me!" He yells and Regina finally turns from the sink, cheeks streaked from her tears. She waits for him to spit it out. To destroy her heart. To tell her that he is leaving to find some strange woman who has never loved him, when she has spent ten years being his mother, making sure that he had everything, including her unconditional love.

Henry's face betrays his horror at his mother's reaction. This is not how it expected it would go, he just needs to be able to explain. Emma stands and crosses the kitchen to hold Regina who seems like she might physically break apart from heartache.

"Mom, I-" Henry tries to speak, but he knows he is going to say the wrong thing again, and instead he jumps from the table and sprints upstairs to his room.

"Regina, he is just a boy trying to figure things out." Emma says, holding Regina's head to her chest in comfort. Regina holds back from unleashing the full weight of her sorrow, but she allows herself to rest against Emma a moment. The pain her heart is far larger than her sense of shame.

"He hates me." Regina whispers with almost tangible agony. The words crush Emma's heart.

"He doesn't hate you. Sometimes, when you don't know where you came from, you have this never-ending need to find out. It doesn't mean he doesn't love you, he is just curious." Emma speaks the words of her own heart. Of her own desire to know her parents. To know why they left her. Emma looks up at the ceiling to stop the tears from coming.

The sound of Henry running back down the stairs and into the kitchen breaks their embrace.

"Henry-" Emma starts to warn, but the boy produces a banged up box and flops it on the counter in front of them.

"I hired him months ago to find my real-" Henry stops himself. "To find my birth mom." He corrects. "The stuff got lost and it only got here yesterday. Just look at it." He implores, brown eyes wide and pleading.

Emma moves forward when Regina seems like she is going to start crying again. Regina looks away at a far point on the wall, and Emma cautiously opens the box. Henry nods at her in encouragement, and she pulls the papers out of a Manila folder.

Several moments pass and Emma hasn't spoken. Neither has Henry. Regina slowly turns her head to find out why.

Emma's face is pale and blank, and Regina can't stop herself from moving closer to see what Emma is holding.

A sharp intake of breath from Regina's lips breaks the silence. She can hardly make sense of what her eyes are seeing. It's Emma's picture and hospital records. Emma's hospital records. . . No. . . _Henry's birth records_. They are one in the same.

"But. . . How?" Regina stutters.

"She's my mom." Henry explains with a tentative smile. "You brought me my birth mom, and then you guys are gonna get married and I'm going to have both of you." He finishes, smile claiming his face in earnest. It was the best possible scenario Henry could have ever imagined. He would have both of them and he would never have to choose. He had so many questions for Emma and he couldn't wait to ask them.

Emma flips through the small stack of papers. It was all there - the hospital records, the legal documents giving Henry up, it was all in her face but she still failed to believe it. _This is impossible_, she thinks, and she hardly feels it when Regina takes the file from her hand to review it herself.

"Oh my God." Regina whispers when she finds the adoption paperwork. This was real. This wasn't some twisted hoax. Emma was Henry's mother. . . _her Henry_. Regina stares up from the evidence to look at a similarly stunned Emma. A memory flashes in her mind, and Regina remembers one of the woman's tattoos. It is barcode on Emma's ribcage. Under her heart. It is only in this moment that Regina realizes the numbers under the code are the same as Henry's birthday. When she had asked her about it, Emma had appeared hesitant but explained that it had been her first tattoo and that she had gotten it when she was eighteen. Regina had asked about its significance. It had seemed crude, while all her other tattoos were polished and artful. Emma had told her that she had picked it out of a book when she was drunk. . . that it hadn't meant anything. Regina hadn't pressed the matter, but she knew there was more to the story. She had no idea that _this_ would be the story. It was simply unbelievable.

Henry is practically beaming up at his mothers when they finally look at each other and then down at him. He opens his mouth, but decides it is probably too soon to ask when exactly they plan on getting married so he can change his name to Mills-Swan.

Emma turns away from the ecstatic boy to look at Regina. She can't imagine what she is thinking, or how she feels. She suddenly fears that Regina won't want her anymore. That this will just be too much. Regina snaps out of her daze as much as she can, and meets Emma's gaze. Her heart leaps at the love she finds in them, and the love she feels in herself. It is as if the knowledge of who she is has deepened her affection. Changed it. Multiplied it.

"So you're gonna stay right?" Henry asks when he can't tell what's going on between his moms.

Emma waits for Regina's answer.

"Well?" Regina asks when Emma doesn't respond, a tired smile turning up the corner of her mouth. This is insane, but Regina can't imagine anyone better than Emma to be Henry's biological mother.

"If your mom wants me to, and if its ok with you." Emma responds smiling down at him. _At her son_. At the child she thought she would never know.

"I do." Regina whispers, and the women stare at each other once more. Shock still keeping any more words at bay.

* * *

The morning is as unseasonably warm as the evening before, but it doesn't keep Mr. Gold from wearing his black wool coat. It shields his back from the wind as he sits on the bench across from the clock tower. His cane taps an unusual beat on the hard cement. It is a song from so many years ago. A lullaby from his childhood.

Every rap of his cane feels like another chasm added to the cracking prison walls around him. Each second is one closer to finding his son. He had begun losing hope of course. It seemed that nothing had worked out the way he planned. Henry hadn't really taken to the book as he hoped, and Gold knew that there was a window to this. . . to breaking the curse. If he didn't get Emma here within that window, the opportunity might have gone forever. He would be trapped here like a rat in a maze for all eternity.

It seemed as though fate had paid him a kindness. Aside from the unusual route of having Emma show up to jury duty, despite the wrong name on her notice and getting Regina to go at all, it really hadn't been _so_ hard. Even after the misplaced package with the information about Henry's birth mother and having lost track of Emma for months after the trial, his plan had remained more or less in tact. This curse was going to break and he was going to get Bae if it was the last thing he did.

Gold sits back on the bench and thinks of his son. It had been torture all of these long years, knowing only bits and pieces of Bae's life and hardly being able to help. The boy had gone through some turbulent times. He had changed his name several times and lived in almost every part of the country. _I will always find you Bae_, Rumple thinks to comfort himself. Soon he would have his boy and he can finally make up for centuries of time lost.

_It won't be long now_, he thinks again with another tap of his cane. _No, it won't be long at all_.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading and all your wonderful comments and messages about this story. I'm honestly so overwhelmed that so many of you guys enjoyed it. Thank you so much for sticking with me despite irregular posting. I almost didn't finish it about halfway through, but the notes really kept me going, and I'm so glad I did!**

**If you read Tempest then you know that I don't like to leave the story 100% resolved. I like it to have this feeling as though they live on together and there is a little bit of mystery of how exactly it all plays out.**

**I do have a "deleted scene" of sorts that was going to be somewhere in the middle. It's essentially all fluff and sexytimes. I will probably add it to this at some point, so keep an eye out!**

**I may or may not do a sequel. It really depends on time and inspiration. I will be finishing Coveted before anything else, but be warned that story is dark and kind of messed up and nothing like this or Tempest.**

**Thanks again. You all are wonderful and I am infinitely grateful for every read, favorite, review and follow. Speaking of follows, I'm on tumblr (same name but with dashes) feel fee to follow there too! :)**

**Much love to all of you!**

**XOXOXO**


End file.
